Follow Your Heart
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: A young girl seeks her hearts desire by leaving her home and journeying to the great west. On her journey she learns the true meaning of love and friendship by making new friends to help guide her along her way. A journey of love, hate, friendship and courage. Based around historical events. Human fic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_The wind brushed against her face as she rode across the beautiful fields of the western wilderness, it was the best feeling in the world. Her white mare ran through the emerald shaded grass which seemed to reach out and tickle at her legs. Both horse and owner felt as free as the great eagle flying free in the sky. The mane of the horse and the hair of the girl danced freely behind them as they raced along the never ending field of grass. The green eyes of the girl sparkled in delight; she knew this was where she belonged. The horse came to a hault as they reached the top of a hill; they gazed upon the small village beneath them. One look at each other they both knew what was going to happen next. The horse was just about to charge down the hill..._

'Oh my god Jessie can you believe it! It's my engagement party tonight!' Jessie snapped out of her small fantasy world as she heard a voice shriek and a sharp pain went around her waist. Jessie looked behind her and remembered her mother Betty was sorting out the back of her underwear before her hideous dress went over the top. 'Jessie are you listening to me?' a blonde girl said. She was wearing a pink dress that flared out below her waist, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. 'Yes Bo, I was listening.' Jessie grumbled as her mother pulled at the ribbons to tie them up. 'Quit moaning Jessie, you know how much I deteste it when you moan.' Betty said. Betty had brown hair tied up in a bun that sat perfectly upon her head. Her face was plump and round. She wore a white long sleeved top that was low cut revealing some of her chest. On her bottom half she wore a long silk skirt that suited her tall figure perfectly. 'Yes mother.' Jessie said falsely smiling.  
'I can't believe it, last month we were celebrating my twenty-first birthday, in a few months your eighteenth birthday, but this month my engagement!' Bo said running over to Jessie and hugging her as their mother walked away to the closet. 'Oh when me and Buzz are married and start a family you will be a fine auntie Jessie.' All Jessie could do was smile as her sister hugged her tighter.

Jessie and Bo were the complete opposite. A lot of the time sisters have things in common but these two had nothing in common both in their physical features and personalities. Physical feature wise Bo had Blonde hair in the form of ringlets that sat perfectly above her shoulders where as Jessie had red crimson hair that was straight with a few wavy bits here and there just below her shoulders. Their eyes were also very different. Bo had beautiful blue eyes that resembled crystals, but Jessie on the other hand had green emerald eyes that shone in the daylight. Personality wise, Bo is most defiantly the typical dumb blonde. She forever flirted with the boy's that went to the parties their house. She forever done what her parents asked of her and tried to be the best she could to please them. Bo hated animals and she also hated the country. 'Only peasants go there.' She would always say. Jessie on the other hand did not live to please her parents all though most the time she just went along with what they wanted to escape being in trouble. She loved animals, especially her horse Angel. She also loved the countryside; the never ending beauty fascinated her. Each night she would look out her window at the view of the West where she so badly to live, but both her mother and father wouldn't allow her to go, not because they were afraid of her safety but because they disallowed it completely.

Bo let go of her sister and went to the dressing table to sort out her hair. 'Bo you have looked in that mirror so many times now.' Jessie said to her older sister as she walked over to the open window. 'I need to make sure my hair is perfect Jessie, when you find someone you'll know what I mean.' Bo said messing around with her hair. Jessie rolled her eyes and leant against the window pane closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh air. The air filled her lungs with joy and hope that one day, just one day she might just get to where she desired to be. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a view so beautiful it felt like her heart would melt. Of course she had seen the view so many times she had lost count, but each time she looked it seemed to get better and better. The great mountains of the West stood high and tall surrounded by great canyons from so many years ago. Winding paths went in all different directions, who knows where they would lead. The grass swayed freely as the wind brushed against each blade so delicately. The sun shone down making everywhere glow causing a smile to cut across Jessie's face. The birds swiftly flew here and there hurrying around and enjoying themselves. 'Oh how I wish I could be as free as you birds...' Jessie said with a sigh before looking down at the floor and frowning.

'Here's your dress Jessie, you need to look your best for your future in-laws.' Jessie turned around to see her mother holding a pink dress with elbow length sleeves that had netting fabric around the bottom. Down the centre a black triangle slit sat with a small floral design upon it. The dress was very large at the bottom, almost tipi like. It had frills around it making it a heck of a lot bigger than it needed to be. Jessie looked at the dress then at her mother. 'You really expect me to wear that?' Jessie asked scrunching her face a little. 'Yes. You need to look your best and you won't look your best in those other dresses you usually wear.' Betty said to her holding out the dress for her to take. Jessie went over to the mirror where Bo was and held it against herself to see what she would look like. 'Oh Jessie you're going to look beautiful.' Bo smiled admiring the outfit and taking a piece of the fabric in her hand. 'I'm going to look like a travelling circus!' Jessie snapped at Bo. 'I don't see why I have to dress to impress, it's not like I'm marrying Buzz am I?' she said throwing the dress on the floor. Jessie had a habit of speaking her mind which her mother and father didn't like one bit, after all she was taught how to be a lady. 'Young lady you are wearing this dress if you like it or not! I do not care who is marrying him, you're wearing this dress and that's that!' Betty picked up the dress and grabbed her daughters arm standing Jessie in front of her. She then forced the dress onto Jessie then turned her around to do it up. Bo sat in silence as it was the best thing to do when her mother was angry. Jessie frowned as the dress grew tighter and tighter around her waist causing some of her air supply to be cut off.

There was a loud thud on the door. 'Girls come on, it's time to go.' A gruff voice said from outside. 'We are coming in just a minute Bart; we would have been out by now if your youngest daughter knew what respect was.' Betty said to her husband outside the door. Jessie again rolled her eyes. 'Jessie I'll be having a word with you when you go to fetch that useless horse of yours.' The voice replied causing Jessie to feel angered inside. 'Yes father but she isn't a useless horse! She is one of the most loyal creatures ever!' Jessie said crossing her arms. 'Do not back chat me young lady!' Her father said. 'I'll do what I like' she mumbled to herself as her mother let go of her and made her way to the door. She turned the handle revealing a tall man with a fat round stomach. He had a pencil moustache sitting above his lips. His nose was rather big compare to his other facial features. His hair was also brown like Betty's but a much darker shade. He was wearing a black suit with a white top underneath. Jessie looked up to the man's eyes. They were a very dark shade of brown, the man himself didn't intimidate Jessie but the look in his eyes did. His eyes were full of anger at his youngest daughter which caused her to look down. Nobody could ever look her father in the eyes when he was angry. 'Come with me,' He doing a finger gesture to Jessie for her to follow 'we will have a little chat while you go and get that horse.' Jessie frowned inside and tried not to show the her fear to her father. He seemed to thrive off the fear of others, it seemed to be the source of power that kept him alive. Jessie put a bag inside her suitcase before doing it up. _I hope nobody looks inside the bag_ she thought to herself. She then made her way over to her father almost cowering beneath him, refusing to make eye contact. They left the room in silence.  
'Oh why can't she be more like you Bo?' Jessie heard her mother say to Bo as she walked down the corridor. She inwardly sighed to herself. Her parents had always preferred Bo. Maybe due to the fact Bo was prettier, or just because Bart had wanted a son for his second child and instead he got another girl. That wasn't really a good excuse to dislike her so much though.

Jessie and Bart walked round the house in silence. Bart was never one to mess with, it was always best to stay on his good side. Jessie knew he'd killed people and stolen goods before her and Bo were born, that's why the family was so rich but Bart never told them what he done and neither Bo nor Jessie dared to ask.  
They made their way down some stairs to be faced by some over sized doors. Bart pulled one open and held his arm out gesturing Jessie to go out, she did as he wanted her to do. 'Jessie. Jessie, Jessie, Jessie,' Bart began 'What are we going to do with you?' He stated as they made their way round to the stables. Jessie still looked down refusing to make eye contact with her father. 'I don't like the way you back chat your sister or your mother. But I certainly do not like the way you backchat me, it's not at all lady like of you.' He said in a calm tone before looking down at his daughter. He noticed she wasn't looking at him; her eyes were being covered by her hair. Bart soon felt enraged, nobody ignored him. 'Look at me when I am talking to you young lady!' He grabbed her arm forcing her to come closer to him. She winced as his gripped tightened around her arm. She lifted her head up to look into his eyes. His eyes were threatening as if he would hit her if she disobeyed. Jessie occasionally disobeyed her mother but hardly ever disobeyed her father. The biggest fear in her life was her dad. 'I don't care if you are eighteen years old and that it makes you an adult, until you are married you will do as I say and once you have moved out you will obey your husband . Do I make myself clear?.' He hissed at her causing her heart to beat rapidly against her chest. 'No more back chatting. You got that?' he said with a snarl. Jessie couldn't speak only nod, the fear in her eyes was clearly visible to her dad. He smiled at her slyly before kissing her on her forehead. 'Good girl, now go get your horse and I'll get her tied up to the carriage.' He said letting go of her arm and pushing her forward. She stumbled a bit before quickly walking away from her father refusing to look back. He smiled to himself before turning around to wait by the carriage for his wife and two daughters.

Jessie scurried towards the stables to fetch her mare, the only thing she could really call her friend. Thoughts were rushing through her mind due to her father's actions towards her. Ever since a child Jessie had feared Bart. Most little girls have a fear of spiders or flying insects, but not her. Ever since poor Jessie could remember she had always feared Bart, not one day passed where she didn't fear him.  
She reached the stables; the smell of fresh hey brushed up her nose. Brown stable doors stood in front of her and she hurriedly opened them. Inside was a water barrel and hay scattered everywhere. At the back a window was open to let fresh air into the stables and next to it a grand white horse stood. The mare had a long brown tail that swished elegantly to the sides. Her main was also long and had curls that lined the sides of her face. Her body was pure white with a few grey freckles of different sizes upon the top of her hind legs. The legs on the mare made her stand tall and broad showing elegance and beauty. At the bottom of the long legs she had beautiful grey hooves that shined as the sunlight hit them. The face of the mare was white like her body with a grey nose. Her eyes were a dark chocolate colour showing kindness within. Her long lashes made parts of her mane flicker as she blinked.

The mare saw Jessie come in and instantly neighed in delight running over to her. Her excitement faded though when she saw the worried expression upon her owners face. The mare's eyes grew concerned and she let out a small neigh as if to ask 'what's the matter' before nudging Jessie on the arm. 'Oh just father being father.' Jessie sighed before wrapping her arms around the horse. 'Oh Angel, you're the only one who understands me, you're my best friend.' Jessie sighed tightening her grip around Angel and closing her eyes to try and fight back the tears.  
A single lonely tear rolled down her rosey cheek staining it a little. Angel noticed this and rubbed her face against Jessie's to wipe the tear away. Jessie gave her a small smile 'You always know how to cheer me up.' Another sigh escaped her mouth. 'We need to go now; father wants you to pull our carriage.'  
Jessie let go of Angel and fetched some rope before tying it around her neck to lead her out. Angel gave a grunt in disgust at the mention of Jessie's father which made Jessie giggle a little. 'I hate him as much as you do girl.' Jessie sighed once again while shutting the stable gate.

Jessie and Angel walked back over to the carriage. It was a dull shade of gold with big black wheels holding it up. The luggage containing clothes for the family sat upon it in a tidy heap. Bart was waiting outside. Angel's eyes narrowed as she saw the man holding a saddle and reins. How the horse detested that man, if it wasn't for Jessie she would not have even seen the first hour of her horse life. 'Ah thank you Jessie, go join you mother and sister in the carriage.' Bart smiled to Jessie holding the door open. 'Yes' Jessie said taking a step into the carriage. 'Yes what?' Bart smirked evilly grabbing her forearm lightly causing Jessie to look at him 'Yes father!' She spat releasing her arm from his grasp before slumping down next to Bo. She received a cold glare from her mother which she ignored.

Bart grabbed the rope situated around Angel's neck yanking her to the front of the carriage causing her to grunt at him. He ignored her and placed the brown saddle on her back before tying it up. Angel purely ignored Bart. Once tied he attached the two wooden poles to her sides to help her pull the carriage. Bart bent down to pick up the reins and walked to the front of her. Angel gave him a cold glare, just like Jessie she could sense the coldness in his eyes. 'Now my dear horse, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is probably the best unless you want your dear sweet owner to get in trouble once again.' He hissed. The horse showed no fear towards him and simply lowered her head for him to put the reins on her face. The mention of Jessie getting into trouble made her not want to cause a big fuss. Bart held a straight face as he tied up the reins.  
'Hamm!' Bart shouted causing Angel to flinch a little. A small plump man with brown eyes and blonde hear wearing a black suit and black bowler hat came trotting over almost out of breath. 'Yes...sir?' He asked while trying to catch his breath. Bart handed him the reins and then a whip. Hamm looked down at the whip as did Angel. 'Why do I need this?' Hamm whimpered a little knowing the answer, how he hated hurting animals. 'Why to whip the beast if she steps one foot out of line. Use it, it's the only way to train her, is there a problem with that?' Bart said looking down at the man. 'N-no sir.' He stuttered before climbing up onto the seat at the front of the carriage. Bart sneered to himself as he stepped inside the carriage. He slammed the door behind him and took the seat next to his wife.

'Bo be a dear and draw those curtains next to you.' He smiled to his oldest daughter. 'Yes dad.' she replied returning the smile before closing the curtains. The curtains were a dark shade of purple and neatly sat upon the rails. Jessie sat in silence waiting for her father to give orders to go. 'Men be sure to keep us safe, going through these awful towns can be hassle, we never know who could be around.' Jessie looked out the window to see two men on the left side of the carriage upon black horses. They wore blue jackets and white trousers with boots that touched their knees. '_That explains why the stables were empty. But why?_' Jessie thought to herself.  
'Yes sir.' Four voices came; two other men were obviously on the right side of the carriage. 'Okay men, now go.' Bart ordered closing the curtains next to him and Jessie. The carriage started to move jolting from side to side. Jessie couldn't help but ask her father what the four men were doing outside. 'Father, what are those four men on horses doing outside?' Jessie asked looking at her father with curious eyes. 'To guard us.' He replied simply. 'To guard us? From what?' she asked becoming even more intrigued. 'From the town folk in the old West. Such a horrible place.' He said with a hint of viper. Jessie felt a sudden wave of excitement flow through her 'We are going through the West?!'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello everyone! Thanks for reading chapter one and coming on here to read chapter two, much appreicated. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
I do not own the Toy Story characters, the only one's in this I own are the ones I create_. _**

**Chapter 2**

Jessie had never felt so excited in her whole life, for once she was going to go to the place of her dreams, she looked at her father eagerly waiting for a reply. 'Yes dear, unfortunately.' He said sighing. 'It's usually Buzz and his family who travel through the west to visit us but we there is more people on his side of the West so it would be too much hassle for everyone to travel. That's why we are going through this time considering there is only four of us.' He looked up at his youngest daughter who had a smile upon her face.  
'You mean we could have gone through so many times but we never have?' Jessie asked with a slight tone of annoyance. 'Yes.' He simply replied.  
'But why not? From my window the West looks beautiful, why would you not want to travel through such an amazing place?' Jessie knew her father wouldn't like her asking questions like these but he had never given a proper answer as to why he hated it so much.  
'It's a horrid place filled with drunks, prostitutes, useless sheriffs and is disgustingly dirty.' He said with a hint of viper. Jessie remained silent not wanting to annoy her father. 'How far away from Buzz's are we father?' Bo asked after a few moments silence.  
'Well it will take us about two and a half hours to get to the West, then we will stop there for a refi-'  
'We are stopping?' Jessie cut Bart off almost jumping out of her seat. Bart and Betty looked at her both in shock and confusement. 'Yes dear, but only I and your father are getting out. Can't have you two seen in a town like that.' Betty said to her.  
'Oh.' Jessie said trying not to sound sad about not being able to go out. 'Anyway as I was saying, we will stop and refill there for about fifteen minutes and then it's another three hours or so away. Depends if we make good time.' He smiled at Bo.  
'Oh okay. We'll be travelling a while then.' Bo said with a sigh.

About an hour or so went by and the four sat in silence. All that could be heard was the sound of the horse's hooves outside the carriage and the noise of the wheels hitting stones on the floor. The carriage was by far from neither amazing nor comfy for that matter. The seats were purple and quite hard which made all four of the families bum's ache a lot. They had the purple curtains dangling down across the windows as Bart insisted they remain unseen inside the carriage. The floor and roof were both a dull shade of brown and made from wood. The space inside the carriage was very cramped due to Bo and Jessie's dresses taking up most the space. Although the sunlight could not been seen in the carriage it could defiantly be felt by them all, it seemed each movement made by the carriage the hotter it got.  
Jessie was sat with her back against the seat looking up at the ceiling. So many thoughts were going through her mind. _What would the west be like? What would the people be like? Surely it's not as bad as her father made out, it couldn't be. Could it? Grandma always described the west as such a beautiful place. _Jessie was soon distracted from her thoughts by a pain in her stomach. The pain was like a stitch but much more painful. She placed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes; she instantly knew what the pain was. 'Are you okay Jessie?' Bo asked sweetly placing her right hand on Jessie's shoulder.  
'I'm fine, it's just my stomach is hurting, that's all.' She sighed and the pain seemed to grow even more causing her to lean forward a bit. 'Good job I packed some towels then wasn't it?' Betty said looking at Jessie who was still holding her stomach.  
'Great! I'm stuck in a carriage with three hormonal women, one more hormonal than the rest!' Bart huffed crossing his arms receiving a death glare from his wife. Betty did hate it when he moaned about women's hormonal states and how he complained about her and her daughters when they entered these states. He didn't understand the pain women go through and never would understand. But Betty never said anything to him due to the fear of angering her husband, like Jessie and everyone else she knew how short tempered he was.

'Jessie, why do you always insist on wearing that necklace?' Bart asked her after about fifteen minutes of silence. 'Because Grandma gave it to me and it's my favourite piece of jewellery.' Jessie replied taking the pendant of the necklace in her right hand to admire it. Jessie always wore the necklace, it meant everything to her. Her Grandmother had given it to her on her eighth birthday and since that day she had never taken it off. The necklace had a gold chain with an oval shaped pendant in the same colour dangling at the bottom. Inscribed on the back were the words 'Follow Your Heart.' And on the inside was a painted image of Jessie and her grandmother. For ten years straight Jessie had worn the necklace and if anyone dared try and take it off her she would have a very bad temper tantrum.  
'Surly you would like a necklace much like Bo's wouldn't you?' He questioned looking at Bo's ruby encrusted necklace that wrapped around her neck. 'Nope, I prefer things of sentimental value thank you.' Jessie said crossing her arms and looking away from her father. 'You always were grandma's favourite Jessie.' Bo said scowling at her sister, Jessie simply ignored her.

The journey continued in silence. Jessie felt like it would take forever for them to reach the West, the pain of her stomach made the journey seem to last a heck of a lot longer than it actually should.

The carriage came to a hault and Angel neighed causing Jessie to lift her head up in shock. The sound of Hamm jumping off the front of the carriage was heard followed by a knock on the carriage door. Bart opened the curtain next to him and Jessie to reveal Hamm standing looking at him. Hamm had a weak smile upon his face. 'We have reached the West sir.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This is more exciting.  
I do not own the original characters in Toy Story, I only own my own characters :)

**Chapter 3 **

The words '_we are in the west'_ trailed through Jessie's mind. Never had she been so excited in all her life, she just wanted to stand up and shout out for joy but she knew very well that she couldn't. So many years of longing to be in the West and she was finally here. Jessie looked at Bo and smiled eagerly at her; Bo returned a faint smile to her.  
'Okay, go get the water for the horses and also some food. I and Betty are just going to get some supplies for Bo and Jessie.' Bart said climbing out of the carriage and placing his right hand out for Betty to take. 'Yes sir.' Hamm got the buckets from the side of the carriage.  
'You girls stay here. We will be back in about ten minutes.' Betty said to her daughters after stepping out the carriage.  
'Yes, stay in the carriage and no wondering about. These places are dangerous.' Bart said closing the carriage door.

Jessie peaked out behind the curtain and saw her parents walking away. She turned to Bo, her face full of excitement 'Oh my gosh Bo we are in the West! Can you believe it?' She through her arms around her sister. 'Since I was five I have always wanted to go to the West. Grandma always used to tell us such wonderful stories, and now we are finally here!' She pulled away from Bo to see her startled expression. 'What?' Jessie questioned, her smile turning into a frown.  
'Jessie,' Bo said taking Jessie's hands in hers 'I know your excited but you know what father said about the West, it's a dangerous place, not for the likes of you and me.' Bo placed her right hand on Jessie's cheek.  
'Do you really believe that it's that bad?' Jessie questioned.  
'Yes, what father says goes. And from stories I have heard the West isn't as amazing as you think it is.' Bo replied sternly. Jessie was frowning at Bo.  
_'How can she believe it's really like father describes? Grandma was the one who actually lived out here not him!_' She thought.  
'Come on Jessie, there can't be anything fun out there to do. Mother and father will be back soon.' She said taking Jessie's hand.  
'No.' Jessie said pulling her hand away sharply. 'What do you mean no?' Bo said lowering her eyebrows.  
'Like I said, No. Do you really think I am just going to sit here and wait for mother and father to come back?' Jessie replied as she stood up and went to open the door. Bo jumped up and grabbed Jessie's shoulder, 'Don't you dare go out! Didn't you listen to what father said?'  
Jessie lowered her eyebrows at Bo and pushed her away. 'Don't tell me what to do! You aren't the boss of me and neither is father! I can do what I like!' She said opening the door and stepping out before slamming it behind her.

As she stepped out the sun hit Jessie's face causing her to shield her eyes from the rays of light. The sunlight covered the buildings in the small village like a sheet. People were busily rushing around the area where she was standing with a few taking a glimpse at the carriage. The streets were lined with cobbled paths and concrete streets that were covered in dust.  
Surrounding Jessie was all sorts of different buildings. Shops were all around with all different things both on the inside and out. Fresh fruits; oranges, apples, pears sat in wooden boxes outside some shops where as others had animals with for sale signs up. Other shops had clothes up for sale and there was even a shop specifically for hats. A little toy store sat neatly next to the hat shop, the windows were blacked out and a sign on the door said 'Closed.' The name of the shop sat above the red door and read 'Al's Toy's.' On the right, a barbers shop sat with cowboy's sat waiting inside to have their scraggly hair and beards cut. A little shop with beautifully made dresses in the windows stood next to the barbers with the letters 'BKR's' on a sign upon the door.  
A saloon stood directly in front of Jessie with the words 'Slinks Saloon' that sat upon a sign in red writing.  
Her eye's kept wandering to all different parts of the village, so much surrounded her that she didn't know where to look next.  
A smile slowly crept across Jessie's face. She inhaled deeply through her nose, all the beautiful smells wafting up her nostrils and filling her lungs. 'I can't believe I am here.' She whispered to herself and biting her bottom lip out of excitement.

Some people, both men and women were staring at her but she was too excited to care. 'Jessie come back in here!' Bo shouted out the window. 'No, and besides I'm not going far.' She said walking round to the front of the carriage to see Angel. Bo rolled her eyes at her younger sister's stubbornness.  
'Hey girl.' Jessie smiled as she patted her horse's neck. Angel neighed in delight as she saw Jessie standing next to her causing a few more people to stare over. 'Why are they all staring?' Jessie whispered to Angel. Angel snorted causing Jessie to giggle. 'Hey look what I've got.' She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out some purple grapes. Angel neighed with delight yet again before devouring the whole lot. Jessie laughed and put her head against the horses. 'I hope your okay after the journey.' Jessie said with a slight touch of concern in her voice. Angel moved her head in a nodding manner as if to say '_yes_'. Jessie smiled and stroked her curly mane. 'That's good; I know Hamm would never hurt yo...' Jessie stopped talking and looked to the right of Angel.  
Angel stared blankly and Jessie before turning to look and see what she was looking at.

In front of them was a tall brown stallion. He wasn't a light shade, but wasn't a dark shade either. He was sort of in-between. He had a pink nuzzle and a beautiful sleek black mane. His tall legs made him stand high and he towered over Angel who had always seemed incredibly tall. He had a black saddle seated upon his back.  
This however was not the thing Jessie was staring at; she was staring at the figure on top of the horse. There was a man. He sat perfectly upon the saddle holding the reins for the horse in his hands. He wore blue jeans and dark brown boots with golden spurs at the back of them on the lower half of his body. A brown belt wrapped around his waist held his trousers in place with a circular golden buckle to keep it done up. On the top half he was wearing a long sleeved, buttoned up white shirt which was tucked into his trousers. His arms seemed to be quite muscular, not big and strong but not small and weak.  
However, to her dismay Jessie could not see his face. It was covered by the brown hat that sat perfectly on his head.

Both horse and man went straight past Angel and Jessie and both seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they were there. Jessie was awe struck. They both continued to walk onwards. Jessie turned herself around to see where they were heading.  
The horse lead them into a field. A brown fence surrounded it with a gap that they entered through. They continued to go forward until Jessie couldn't see them as they went behind a rather big bush. Jessie blinked a few times before another smile crept across her face. Angel saw Jessie smile and neighed to get her attention. Jessie turned to look at her horse who had an odd look upon her face. 'What?' Jessie asked. Angel raised an eyebrow as if to say '_You know what_.' Jessie remained silent which made Angel nudge her in the side. 'What you annoying horse.' She said pushing her lightly. Angel nudged her again making Jessie stumble forward a bit. She then edged her head forward towards where the two went. 'You think I should?' Jessie asked trying not to smile but she couldn't resist. Angel nodded causing Jessie to smile even more.  
'Okay girl, I won't be long.' Jessie said smiling still with a small twinkle in her eye. She turned away from Angel and made her way to where the two had gone.

As she walked over a few young men looked at her, one even wolf whistled causing her to feel uneasy. Angel was watching the men with a wary eye, if any of the tried to do something to Jessie she would be over there in a flash. Nobody hurt her Jessie.  
Jessie went over near to the bush where she had seen the two disappear.  
In front of her a very big muddy puddle lay and by the looks of things, it was rather deep too. A small grassy patch stuck out from under the fence.  
'Maybe if I jumped over the puddle I could land on that patch of grass.' Jessie whispered to herself. Without even looking to see if anyone was around she lifted up some of the bottom half of her dress revealing her bloomers, she stepped back a little and jumped.  
While doing this she received some very strange expressions from people. Men and women stared at her in amazement. Even Angel looked at her in shock. Jessie landed on the small grassy patch but had to grab onto the fence quickly to stop herself from falling backwards.  
_'I did it_!' she thought to herself before turning around to smile at Angel. The horse neighed at Jessie.

'I caught you Bullseye, fair and square.' She heard a strong Western accent come from near where she was standing. Jessie turned her head away from Angel and in the direction where she heard the voice. The neigh of a horse was the next thing she heard which caused her to lean over the fence to see what was happening.  
The man who she had seen moments ago had a lasso in his hands with the hoop bit around the horse's neck. The horse didn't look to pleased that he had been caught.  
'Hey, I'm only practicing. Maybe you should learn to be quicker.' The man said in a joking manner to the horse who went by the name Bullseye.  
The horse nudged the man in the side causing him to chuckle.  
'Turn around.' Jessie thought.  
The man had his cowboy hat off but his back to her. How she would have loved to have seen his face. His hair was brown and short in length and looked fluffy to the touch.  
'Alright lets go over here.' The man said walking over to a different part of the field. He went behind another bush so Jessie could no longer see him at all.  
'Darn it.' She said silently to herself. The horse's ears twitched a little and he looked out the corner of his eye to see a red headed girl standing by the fence. Of course he thought nothing of it, his owner was good looking after all and all the girls stared at him.  
The brown horse followed the man behind the bush still unfazed by the girl's presence.

Jessie leaned even further over the fence but couldn't see them. 'Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!' she thought . She saw that the fence had two wooden poles going across it to keep it sturdy.  
'Hmm.' she thought again while placing her right foot on top of the pole.  
She then lifted up the left side of her dress before placing her left foot next to her right. 'I'm pretty good at this.' She mumbled and smiled smugly to herself. She let go of her dress and placed her hands in front of her.  
She looked over the bush and to her delight she could see the man and his horse. A smile of triumph and excitement spread across her face. This time she could see his face. His face, to Jessie, was one of the most amazing faces she had seen in all her life.  
His brown hair shaped his face perfectly with sideburns beside his ears and a small curl sat on his forehead. His complexion was pale but his cheeks were a light shade of rosy red and the colour outlined his cheekbones. His face was slim and elegant. His nose was long and slim but it fitted his face perfectly. Jessie blinked a few times before edging a bit closer to the bush so she could get a better look at him. She couldn't see his eyes clearly but she could make out they were a dark shade of brown.  
He was beautiful. Yes she had seen plenty of good looking men in her time but none matched him.

'Wow.' Was all Jessie could think.  
She was lost in thought about him. '_I wonder what his like? He seems nice by the way his acting with the horse. I wonder what his name is?'_  
Jessie was snapped out of thought when she heard him speak.  
'Okay Bullseye. I'll count to ten.' He said smiling to himself. 'You ready?' He said turning away from the horse. Bullseye neighed as if to say yes.  
'Okay. One, two,' Woody began.  
Bullseye was about to walk away before he noticed Jessie still there but this time higher up. He then turned and looked at Woody who was still counting.  
He lowered his ears a bit and then looked at Jessie out the corner of his eye again. He noticed she was staring at him awestruck. Her hair was blowing slightly due to the small breeze around them causing a few strands to hit her face which she seemed oblivious to.  
'Bullseye are you going to go or what?' The man asked, but Bullseye ignored. He was to amazed by the way Jessie was looking at his owner. She looked as though she was living the most brilliant dream ever by the way she was staring. A gay smile was on her face and her eyelids covered her eyes ever so slightly.  
'Seven.' The man said in a kind of frustrated tone. Bullseye still ignored him and tilted his head towards Jessie who was oblivious to the fact that he was looking at her.  
'Bullseye!' The man said turning to the horse with his hands on his hips. He noticed that the horse was staring at something.  
'What are you staring at boy?' He questioned before looking in the direction his horse was looking in. He noticed Jessie and the way she was looking at him the same time she noticed both the horse and man were staring at her.

Jessie snapped out of her dream state. She was so shocked that both were staring at her that she let go of the fence, lost her balance and fell backwards into the muddy puddle.  
Luckily nobody had seen her fall into the puddle except Angel who neighed with laughter.  
Jessie quickly got up. The whole back of her dress was covered in mud as was her hair and hands and hair.  
'I hope she's alright.' She heard the man's voice say. 'I'll go round and check.' She heard him say again with a slight chuckle.  
She felt her face go pale. 'He can't see me like this!' She thought before running over to the carriage and hiding by it.  
Angel neighed with laughter again making Jessie frown. Some of her hair was stuck to her face by the mud. She looked an awful state.  
'Angel what on earth are you neighing at?' Bo said opening the carriage door to go and see what was wrong with the horse.  
She gasped in shock as she saw the state of Jessie. 'What on earth happened?' She asked both shocked and annoyed.  
Before Jessie could answer she saw her mother and father approaching, her father had an unhappy expression on his face noticing his daughters outside the carriage.  
'What on earth happened to wh-'  
Before Bart could finish he noticed the state Jessie was in. His face started to boil over with anger.  
'I went over there to get some berries for Angel...But I didn't see the muddy puddle and slipped in it.' Jessie said innocently. She tried not to show the fear in her eyes.  
'Just get in the carriage Jessie.' Betty said before Bart could say anything.  
Jessie did as she was told and was followed in by Bo. She looked down at the floor refusing to make eye contact with anyone.  
'Hamm just go. Don't bother with the water.' Bart said angrily. 'Y-yes sir.' He said getting onto the front of the carriage. Betty got in and put down the two bags of shopping followed by Bart who slammed the door behind him. His cold glare fixed upon Jessie.  
The carriage began to move.

The man Jessie had seen went over to the fence and noticed the carriage moving and watched it go. 'I wonder if she is in that carriage. She seemed to be poshly dressed for the West don't ya think?' He said to Bullseye who was also looking at the carriage.  
Bullseye looked up at Woody and raised an eyebrow.  
'What?' He questioned.  
Bullseye pulled a don't play dumb face.  
'Bullseye.' He whined pushing the horses nuzzle.  
Both of them watched the carriage go into the distance and one question filled the cowboy's mind _Who was that girl?_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Okay this chapter is a drag. Its extremly boring but I hope you enjoy it.  
I do not own the original toy story characters.**

**Chapter 4 –**

The journey went along in silence which made it seem to last forever. Jessie's stomach ache came back and the pain seemed to be even stronger than before. She refused to grip her stomach to try and ease the pain; it would only make her father angrier. She looked at the floor for the whole journey; she could feel her father's eye's glaring at her and occasionally her mother and sisters eyes to. She just wanted to crawl into a whole and cry.  
She was dirty and muddy and smelt disgusting. Yes she knew it was her own fault but she just wanted to be clean. She also felt upset that Angel hadn't been given any water. She just wanted to stop the carriage and give the poor creature some water; she couldn't begin to imagine how thirsty she was. She sighed inwardly.

After what seemed forever the carriage eventually came to a hault. The long journey had finally come to an end. Bart was the first out the carriage followed by his wife. Bo looked at Jessie who was still looking at the floor; she sighed at the state of Jessie and stepped out. 'Come on Jessie. We are here now.' She smiled half heartedly.  
Jessie sighed still looking down and stepping out.  
'Hamm, be a good fellow and clean up the carriage.' Bart said looking at the mess where his youngest daughter had been sitting. Hamm simply nodded and placed a bucket of water on the floor for Angel to drink and then scurried off to find something to clean the carriage with.  
Angel gulped the water down without taking any breaths at all. Jessie looked at her horse and weakly smiled.

The path that winded up to the house was made of all different stones and pebbles. Flower pots lined the sides of the path with all sorts of different flower types of different colours blooming.  
The four began to approach the house taking in every little detail of their surroundings.  
It was a grand white house with a brown thatched roof. The windows were huge, bigger than any window they had seen before with brown wood surrounding them. The doors that stood in front of them were extremely big, they were brown and had massive handles upon them made from solid gold.  
The Lightyear family were rich, in fact very rich. The father of Buzz and his younger sister Abigail was a count and earnt a lot of money while doing his job. Their mother was a successful dress maker making dresses for many famous people like the presidents wives. Buzz's father had unfortunately died out at sea on their boat; The Star Command and their mother died of a broken heart. Buzz was left in charge of the house and all its riches as he was the eldest of the two. He was a sailor in the navy and every month went out to sea for a week on their boat which bought the family great riches still.

It had always been Buzz and his family come to the Jane household, but this time it was the Jane's visiting the Lightyear's. Jessie looked up admiring the house's shier beauty and grace, she had always thought her family had a big house but comparing it to this made them seem almost poor. Even Bart was amazed by the size; he was left speechless and gawping.  
'Are you going to knock dear?' Betty asked putting her hand on her husband's shoulder.  
'Oh, um yes dear.' He fumbled and stepped forward grabbing the door knocker. He pulled it back and knocked. The loud thudding seemed to echo around the area where they were standing.  
Jessie looked up at Bo who was standing awkwardly next to her. Bo was smiling gaily to herself.

The sound of a door lock opening could be heard behind the brown doors and the door on the right slowly opened. Behind the door stood two people, a male and female.  
The man towered above Bart and had big muscular arms. His chin was big and stuck out a bit but other than that his face was rather charming. His skin was a light shade of pink and his cheek bones shaped his face perfectly. He had dirty blonde hair with light touches of brown at the sides. On his chin was a small swirled beard. His eyes were a sapphire shade of blue and glistened as the light touched them. Anyone could fall for him with eyes as gorgeous as his.  
He wore a white t-shirt which was buttoned up and tucked into his black trousers. He also wore a black jacket with the middle button done up. On his feet brown boots sat with a gold lining around the edge.  
The girl next to him had golden blonde hair with a fringe covering her eyebrows, she too had blue eyes. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and rested just above her shoulders. Her face was tanned in colour and she had beautiful rosy cheeks. Her dress was white at the top and covered her shoulders and it was also long sleeved that. The bottom half was dark blue and had pleats around the bottom. You could not see her feet for her dress was covered them.

Both had a smile upon their face. 'Welcome to our humble home.' The man greeted in a soft tone. He reached out to shake Bart's hand.  
'Dearest Buzz what a grand home you own, why did we never visit here before?' Bart said taking Buzz's hand and shaking it.  
'Because you're scared of the west.' Jessie mumbled under her breath. Bo elbowed Jessie in the ribs and glared at her causing Jessie to cross her arms and frown.  
'Dear Abigail how are you today, looking radiant as ever.' Bart smiled reaching out to take the blonde girls hand before kissing it.  
'I am fine my good sir.' Abigail said sincerely before smiling.  
'Betty, my future mother in law, I hope your trip went well.' Buzz said smiling and stepping out the house taking Betty's hand and kissing it.  
'It could have gone better, but oh well.' She replied looking towards Jessie.  
Buzz let go of Betty's hand and straightened himself up before radiantly smiling at Bo. 'And my future bride?' He asked wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.  
'I am well my dearest fiancé. And how are you?' Bo asked dreamily.  
'A lot better now that you are here.' He replied before planting a kiss on her lips.  
The kiss seemed to last quite some time causing Jessie to cringe a little. She had never really understood romance. Why anyone would want to stand in front of others and kiss so passionately was beyond her. Jessie had always been different from most girls of her age. She always wanted to go out and explore the big wide world where as others were more interested in looks, boys and starting a family.

Finally they stopped kissing. They had been so involved in the kiss that they hadn't realised Bart, Betty and Abigail were standing in the door way staring at them. 'Go join your parents and Abigail; I will join you in a minute.' He said smiling gesturing her towards the door. She nodded and made her way.  
'Ah, and little miss trouble maker, how are you?' Buzz said charmingly to Jessie and raising his eyebrows causing her to freeze a little. She looked up into his eyes and how charming they were. Buzz had that sort of personality that made girls go giddy over him. His small comments and beautiful smile made hearts flutter. Yes Jessie did find him charming but there was something about the way he acted around her, he always made her feel uneasy and did not like to be left alone with him.  
'I am fine sir Lightyear.' She replied shyly. Buzz smiled at her and took her hand in his, he was about to kiss it but turned it around. He noticed the dirt spread across her palm. He then gazed up her arm and noticed that to was covered in mud.  
'Jessie what on earth happened to you?' Buzz said stunned. He span her around to show the whole back of her covered in dried up mud.  
'She went out wandering and fell in a puddle.' Bart explained whilst glaring at his daughter. 'Is there anywhere she can get tidied up before tonight?' he asked.  
'She can come with me and I will ask one of the maids to get a bath ready for her.' Abigail said sweetly to Bart. She turned to look at Jessie who had her back to everyone. Abigail was a sweet girl, only a year older than Bo. She always saw the good in people and never the bad. She was sister like to Jessie and always made her feel better about herself. Her personality was always cheerful and happy and was the sort of person everyone loves to be around.  
'Jessie come with me dear. I will show you your room and ask the maid to get the bath ready.'  
Jessie turned around and made her way over to Abigail. She was frowning which made Abigail frown too. She put her arm around Jessie's shoulders before leading her inside.  
'I'll show you too your rooms.' Buzz smiled walking over to the trio and taking Bo's hand. They all stepped inside with Buzz closing the door behind them.

The Jane's all stood inside the house gobsmacked; the inside was just as grand as the outside; if not better. The hall was long and narrow and the floors were made of brown wood that had a glossy shine to it. The walls were white and had picture frames showing all different aspects of the Lightyear family history. Doors seemed to surround them each leading to god only knows where. A chandelier made of crystal hung above their heads and the little crystals upon it seemed to shake with excitement as they entered. A winding staircase with red carpet stood at the end of the hall with servants running up and down.  
'Come this way.' Abigail smiled pulling Jessie with the others following behind. Jessie looked at the floor while walking towards the staircase. '_At least they are amazed by the house so they forget about my dress._' She thought to herself. Servants both male and female stopped and stared at the four newbie's each whispering something about them before carrying on their duties. They stared at them like a child looking at an animal they had never seen before.  
They started to make their way up the stairs. Jessie looked up and it looked as if it winded up and up forever, all she wanted to do was get to her room. 'Jeremy,' Buzz called out to a medium heighted man walking down the stairs. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes and also wore a grey suit. 'Please could you go get these good people's luggage for me and have it bought upstairs? Get others to help you out because there is quite a bit.' He continued with a smile.  
'Yes sir. Of course.' Jeremy replied bowing his head. He continued down the stairs gathering a few people to help him along the way.

Finally they reached the top of the stairs. 'Ow, my legs.' Jessie complained quietly to herself so nobody else could here. Another corridor leading left and right confronted them. 'Bo follow Abigail and Jessie, Betty and Bart you follow me.' Buzz said. 'The ladies are down the left end of the corridor and you two are down this end near to where my room is.' He said pointing to the right and walking down it. Betty followed him.  
Abigail let go of Jessie and made her way down the left corridor 'This way girls.' She said with a smile. Bo happily smiled and started to make her way down.  
Bart grabbed Jessie's forearm before she could follow, 'You better behave or else you will be in serious trouble young lady!' he hissed in a low tone so only she could hear.  
She snatched her arm away with force before turning away from him and following the two older girls. She could feels tears sting her eyes but fought them back.  
This corridor had fewer doors but still had the same amount of pictures on the walls each telling a different story. Jessie looked up at one of the pictures which showed Buzz as a child looking out to the night's sky on the Star Command ship. She seemed fascinated by it and stopped to look at it for a few seconds. The attention to detail was too perfect to be real.  
'Okay Bo this is your room here.' Abigail said making Jessie turn and walk up to the two of them. 'One of my maids Charlotte is in there to help tidy you up for tonight.' She said with another smile.  
'Thank you my dear.' Bo replied and turned to go into her room.  
'And this here is your room Jessie and I will be helping to get you tidied up.' She said opening the door opposite Bo's.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - This is chapter 5! And again it is boring woo! This chapter and chapter 4 were meant to be all one big one but I was kind and broke it down. I hope you enjoy it.  
I do not own the original Toy Story characrers**

**Chapter 5**

Jessie stepped into the room and gasped at the sight in front of her. 'And I always thought my room was big...' She said trailing off admiring the room. A four poster bed with a giant white duvet and at least ten pillows sat in the corner of the room. A small table lay next to it with a candle on top. The walls were also white and the windows lie a few inches away from the bed with red velvet curtains hanging at the sides. Next to the window was a brown mahogany dressing table with an oval mirror placed upon it being held up by a stand. Under the table was a small chair made from wood with a pink cushion seated upon it. Like the dressing table, the wardrobes were also brown and made of mahogany. A trunk; blue in colour was situated at the end of the bed with some sheets on the top. Again another chandelier hung above them in the centre of the room.

'This...room...is huge!' Jessie said turning around to face Abigail.  
Abigail gave a small giggle before replying 'So you're impressed?'  
'Yes! It's beautiful!' Jessie replied walking over to the dressing table and looking into the mirror. 'Ugh! I am such a ghastly sight!' She said in an angry tone and looking away from it in disgust.  
Abigail shook her head and half smiled. 'Jessie, what happened if you don't mind my asking?'  
Jessie had her back to Abigail so she couldn't see that she was sad but her tone of voice gave it away. 'I got out the carriage when Mother and Father told me not to... and I went over to look at something and fell backwards into a muddy puddle... and here I am.' She sighed and hugged herself.  
The sound of Abigail's shoes clunking could be heard coming towards her. 'How did I know you would end up getting into some sort of mess?' She said stepping in front of Jessie and lifting her chin up with her right hand. She gave Jessie a small smile which Jessie returned weakly. 'I remember when I first met you. You were only thirteen. I still remember it; you had come inside from the rain and were covered in mud after falling off Angel.' She said with a small chuckle.  
'Oh yeah...our first encounter wasn't a good one was it...' Jessie said rubbing the back of her neck.  
'But you were just being you; you weren't pretending to be someone you're not.' Abigail answered. Jessie gave a little sigh. 'But my father doesn't like me being myself. He wants me to be the person he wants me to be; I'm not allowed to be my own person.' She turned away from Abigail to face to door.  
Abigail sighed. She knew the way Jessie felt about her father but could never find the words to help comfort her. 'Hey Jessie, would it make you feel better if I told you there was a warm bath waiting behind that door for you?' She smiled pointing to the door on the left of the room.  
'But I thought you said –'  
Abigail cut Jessie off. 'I did say a maid would get you one ready...but I figured you would get yourself into some sort of mess so I asked for them to get one ready while you were on your travels.'  
'Thank you Abigail. You're such a lovely person.' Jessie said gratefully.

'Excuse me, Miss Jessie,' a small voice said from behind the door. Jessie looked over to see Jeremy standing in the doorway. 'Which is your luggage?' He asked meekly smiling at her while trying to juggle three other suitcases.  
'It's the brown one in your right hand. Do you need any help with my sister's luggage?' She asked walking over to take her suitcase.  
'Oh no it's fine, you get ready for tonight. Oh and this bag is also for you.' He said handing her the bag and almost dropping the lilac coloured suitcase from under his right armpit.  
'Okay...thank you.'  
'Thank you Jeremy.' Abigail said smiling and closing the door. 'Let's get you in that bath then.' She said to Jessie and making her way over to the bathroom area.

Jessie placed her luggage on the floor and placed the brown bag next to it and made her way to the bathroom. The bathroom came as a bit of a shock to Jessie. It was small with a silver tinned bath in the centre of the room with towels situated next to it and a small sink in the far right corner with a square mirror hanging above it. A blurred triangular window was in the centre of the back wall letting a small amount of light in. A board to get changed behind was in the far left corner with a towel hanging over the side.  
'Can you undo the back of my dress for me?' Jessie asked Abigail who was putting some soap on the side of the bath.  
'Of course I can.'  
Jessie made her way to Abigail and turned her back to her. Abigail placed Jessie's hair over her right shoulder. She started to undo the ribbon the back while looking down at the bottom of Jessie's dress. '_Always getting into trouble or in a mess_.' She thought tugging at the ribbon some more.  
Finally the ribbon fell loose down Jessie's back. 'There you go.' She smiled.  
'Thank you.' Jessie said returning to the bedroom area to take off her dress. She pulled down the sleeves and pulled to top half down to her waist. She tried to pull it past her hips but the undercoating restricted her from doing so. 'Ugh this stupid outfit!' She grumbled to herself forcing the dress to come down. She removed it from around her ankles and kicked it across the room. Jessie pulled two of the three layers of undercoating of her dress off and made them accompany the dress on the floor. Next thing she done was pull the third and final layer off and she was about to throw it across the room but stopped. The fabric she held in her hands was stained with blood. 'Oh great that's just great!' She said through gritted teeth and gripping onto the clothing.  
'Oh Jessie...' Abigail said in a sorrowful voice. Jessie's bloomers were stained in blood due to her menstrual cycle. '_How embarrassing_.' She cursed in her mind. Jessie dropped the material in her hands and closed her eyes tightly.  
'Go into the bathroom and get yourself all refreshed you poor girl. I'll sort your outfit out for tonight and find some towels.' Abigail said in a soft tone to Jessie.  
Jessie turned around and went to make her way to the bathroom but Abigail stopped her. 'Let's take this necklace off you; we don't want it to get ruined in the wash.' Abigail said while reaching forward to undo Jessie's necklace.  
'NO!' Jessie shouted reaching out and grabbing Abigail's arms with more power than she intended to. Abigail looked at Jessie in shock, it didn't hurt her but it most certainly surprised her.  
'I-I'm sorry.' Jessie stuttered. Letting go of Abigail she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. All Abigail could do was stand and look at the door where her future sister in-law had run through.

Jessie leant against the door. Putting her hands over her eyes she began to cry and slowly sunk herself down the door.  
She sat like this for a few minutes. Her hands slowly made their way away from her tear stained face and down to the necklace that sat on her chest, she cupped the pendant in both hands before whispering 'I'm so sorry grandma.' A tear fell from her face and onto the necklace which she wiped off.  
Jessie stood up and began to remove her underwear letting it fall upon the ground. She stepped into the bath and laid down in it letting all her sorrows drift away.

About half an hour later a faint knock was heard on the bathroom door causing Jessie to flinch and sit up. The handle began to turn and it slowly opened. Abigail stepped in carrying some towels, fresh bloomers and a corset. 'I have sorted out some clothes for you and will help you get ready once you've finished.' She said walking over to the tinned bath and placing the selection of materials on the floor. 'I'm sorry for trying to take your necklace off you, I should have asked...'  
'Oh no Abigail, please don't apologise, I should be the one apologising. I overreacted and I am sorry if I hurt you when I grabbed you.' Jessie said in a sad manner turning her head away.  
'You didn't hurt me, but you did shock me.' Abigail chuckled a bit at the end. 'I didn't realise the necklace meant so much to you.'  
'My grandmother gave it to me when I was eight... and I have never removed it.' Jessie said sadly while pulling her right hand through her wet hair.  
'It's a beautiful necklace Jessie.' Abigail said reaching forward and holding the pendant to admire it. Jessie smiled a little at her. 'I hope you're feeling cleaner now.'  
'Oh yes much. I think I am ready to come out now.'  
Abigail passed Jessie one of the towels which she quickly wrapped around herself once she had stood up. She stepped out of the bath with Abigail's help. Flecks of water scattered across the floor and a puddle started to form in the spot she was standing. 'I'll go behind there are dry off.' Jessie said picking up the clothing and towels on the floor and heading off to the board.  
'I'll tie up your corset in the bedroom.' Abigail called to Jessie making her way into the bedroom area.

Jessie dried herself fully and saw some blood stains on the towel. 'Ugh!' She complained dropping the towel on the floor. She picked up the bloomers and pulled them to her knees. She placed two folded towels inside them before pulling them up completely. The next thing she done was pick up the corset and held it around her chest and waist. 'Why we have to wear these pathetic things is beyond me.' She thought whilst making her way into the bedroom.  
Abigail was sat on the bed and stood up as soon as she saw Jessie. 'You look a lot better than you did earlier.' Abigail said smiling at Jessie.  
'Thank you.' She replied before turning around for Abigail to tie up the corset.

She could feel her waist getting smaller and her chest getting bigger as the ribbon tightened around her back. '_My stomach hurts even more now_!' she thought in her mind while wincing a little.  
'There,' Abigail said admiring her excellent work. 'Now to put your dress on.'  
She picked up a dress from the bed and to Jessie's surprise, it wasn't too bad. The dress had a white top half with long sleeves down the arm but not covering the shoulders. Below the waist was a light shade of blue and it had a few pleats around the bottom. At the end of the sleeves was some frilly golden fabric that flared out around the wrists. The same golden fabric lined the top chest area.  
Abigail placed it over Jessie's head whiles Jessie placed her arms through the sleeves. It was then pulled down and straightened out. It made Jessie's slim figure look amazing. Abigail returned to the bed and picked up yet another corset. It was again the same golden colour.  
'Another corset?' Jessie moaned to Abigail.  
'Yes, this one won't be as tight; it just makes the dress look prettier.' She placed it around Jessie's waist forcing Jessie's breast's upwards. Jessie rolled her eyes. Abigail started to pull at some more ribbons.  
'There! Now the makeup and the hair and your all good to go. Take a seat at the dressing table.'  
Jessie did as she was told and sat down.

Abigail began to brush Jessie's hair before tying it up into a ponytail. She then started to twisel it around and fold it into a bun on the top of her head which she tied up with a hair band and small clip.  
Jessie held her gaze on the desk the whole time refusing to look at herself in the mirror.  
Abigail opened the draw on the desk and pulled out some make-up. She began to powder Jessie's face giving it more colour. She then added some red blusher to make Jessie's cheeks stand out. Red lipstick was applied onto Jessie's lips making them stand out. Finally she pulled out a paintbrush like utensil and placed swivled it around in a pot with black colouring inside. 'Close your eyes Jessie.'  
Jessie closed her eyes and could feel coldness around them. Abigail was applying some liquid eyeliner onto them to make them stand out.  
Finally she was done.

'There. Oh Jessie you look beautiful.' Abigail said lifting Jessie's chin up so she could look at herself in the mirror. Jessie had a stern expression as she looked at herself.  
Abigail placed her hands on Jessie's shoulders. 'Now I am going to finish getting myself ready. You sit and relax, someone will come and get you when its time to go down.'  
She let go and made her way out the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

Jessie watched the door shut in the mirror. She leaned forward to get a better look of herself.  
'I will never be beautiful!'

**A/N - okay I promise the next chapter will be interesting! The dress I was attempting to describe in this chapter was this one gallery/#/d5cc8p6 I made it on some doll making site. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - da da da da da DAAAA! Here it is chapter 6! It's a little more interesting. I hope ya's enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6 –**

Jessie felt alone. In a world full of so many people she truly felt alone. She had nobody to call a true friend except her horse and had nobody to trust and share feelings with. Sure she had Abigail but she wanted someone she could rely on all the time, someone to call her best friend.  
She sat in silence in her room gazing pointlessly at her reflection. She slowly moved her hand to her cheek and wiped it a little, she then looked at her hand to see some of the powder upon her fingers. 'Even make-up can't make me pretty.' She said in disgust.  
She crossed her arms on the desk and placed her head on top.  
'I'm sorry for not being perfect, I try to be, but I'm just not.' She sobbed to herself. 'Oh grandma, why did you have to leave?'

The silence in the room was deathening. Jessie lifted her head up after a while causing a small strand of her to fall down her forehead. 'Just Jessie, that's what Grandma always used to say.' She said with a sigh to herself while looking in the mirror. Standing up she looked around her room and noticed the luggage on the bed and made her way over to it. She untied the leather straps and slung the lid open revealing some clothes and the brown bag she bunged into it before she went off with her father for their little 'chat'. Jessie frowned remembering the little chat and clutched her stomach. '_I forgot about the pain until I thought of him_.' She thought to herself.  
Jessie picked up the bag and opened it before pouring the contents inside on top of the bed. The contents included a cowgirl doll, a diary and a pen. She picked up all three things and placed them on top of the dressing table.  
Picking up the cowgirl doll she made her way to the window. The little doll was no bigger than her hand. The doll had hair made of yarn which resembled the same colour as Jessie's and it was tied back in a braid with a yellow ribbon. A red hat with a white strip around the centre was placed upon its head. The shirt was white with yellow going across the chest with some form of rope design passing through the centre. The trousers resembled jeans with black and white cow chaps down the front. The little doll had brown boots on its feet. The face of the doll was made of soft fabric; pink in colour with coloured in green eyes and a smile on its face.  
Jessie held the doll in her right hand and half smiled at. She then proceeded to look out the window to see the sun setting around the land. 'Oh grandma,' she said with a sigh. 'I wish you were still here, you'd know how to make everything better.' She said and pulled the doll up to her chest to hug it.

Jessie went back over to the dressing table and placed the doll against the stand that held the mirror up. She picked up the pen she placed on the desk earlier and opened her brown diary up to the next clear page. Jessie then proceeded to write –

' 15th June _1885_

_Today has been both exciting and not so exciting. I am currently sat in my room at Buzz's house writing this trying to escape boredom. His house is big, and I mean really big, it's like...well I can't even describe how big it is!  
Today we travelled through the West! I could not believe it! It was beautiful, the streets were so crowded and busy, I have never seen so many people in one area beside the parties held at my house. It wasn't as beautiful as Grandma described it but I only saw a small snippet. It would have been wonderful to see more.  
But the down side was I got into trouble. I fell backwards into a muddy puddle when I wasn't even meant to be outside the carriage! Father wasn't the least bit pleased with me. I didn't tell father the real reason as to why I had fallen, if I had told him I'd have probably got a strike to my arm. I'd gotten out of the carriage to see Angel, but I got distracted by a sight that I had never seen before...'_

Jessie paused. She looked closely at her book and her eyes were filled with concentration remembering what she had seen.

'_There was a boy. Not just your average everyday boy but...a cowboy. He rode upon a great brown stallion which towered above both Angel and I. The horses name was Bullseye (I heard his owner say). The man was beautiful; I could not see his face at first which is why I followed the two over to the field.  
I have never been so fascinated by a boy before, but this cowboy...he was something special. His hair was a beautiful shade of brown as were his eyes. He seemed muscular in his own little way. His nose was long but it suited him well, everything about him just seemed too perfect to be real.  
Okay it's a little weird that I am describing someone in such a positive outlet when I don't even know who he is or anything about him...but...I don't even know...he just seemed perfect..._

_Anyway back to what I was on about before, I fell backwards into a muddy puddle when I noticed he had caught me staring at him. I blame Bullseye for looking at me first!_

_I do not know his name. I wish I did; how I would love to run into him again. I don't even know what I would say but I just want to see him again, to hear his voice, to know his name and maybe even feel his touch..._

_Maybe I might see him again someday... Sometimes dreams can come true...'_

Jessie went to the next clean page and began to sketch out a drawing of the cowboy. She paid very close attention to the facial features trying to make every part of his face right. 'If only I could have seen his eyes more clearly...' She whispered to herself.  
Jessie began to read back through the diary, her eyes widening at what she had written. 'To feel his touch... Why am I thinking that way? I have never said that about a boy before... What is wrong with me?' She said in a shocked manner closing the diary up.  
A knock at the door caused Jessie to jump and look at the door. 'C-come in.' She stuttered getting out of the seat and walking towards to door. The door opened to reveal a small heighted maid in a grey dress with brown hair tied back in a bun. She was holding a pair of yellow shoe's in her hands. 'These are for you miss Jane.' The maid said with a smile handing the shoe's to Jessie.  
'Thank you.' Jessie said returning the smile. The maid tilted her head at Jessie and continued down the corridor and into another room.  
'These... are hideous!' Jessie said cringing at the shoes. She placed them on the floor and put her feet inside. 'And also very tight!' She tried walking back to the desk stumbling a few times on her way. She picked up the book, doll and pen and placed them back inside the bag.  
Struggling her way to the bed, she placed the bag underneath where nobody could find it but her.  
'I think a mosey around is in store.' She said smiling making her way towards the door. She went into the corridor and closed the door silently behind her.

Jessie silently made her way along the corridor admiring the pictures surrounding her. She stumbled again but this time she fell sideways into a wall. 'Ugh these stupid shoes!'  
Jessie repositioned herself and kicked the shoes off her feet sending them flying along the corridor. 'Ah, that's better, I can walk normally now.' She smiled continuing down the corridor barefooted.  
Jessie made her way around the winding corridors being careful not to make a sound. Soon she was faced with a flight of stairs. '_Hmm, I wonder if this would lead me outside to the gardens_.' She thought to herself.  
Jessie lifted up the side of her dress and made her way down. To her, it seemed there was a million and one stairs that she had walked down. 'And I gotta walk all the way back up those later.' She said looking up what she had walked down. Jessie looked around and noticed a small green side door, smiling to herself, she cautiously walking over to it. 'Please lead to outside.' She whispered while turning the handle.

The door slowly opened and the bright light of the sun setting stuck Jessie's eyes. She winced a little to stop the light burning at them. 'Ha ha! I am a genius!' She said skipping out and closing the door.  
Jessie looked around. Different flower types scattered around the gardens with never ending paths leading to who knows where. '_This is beautiful, how many acres of land do they own_?' she thought.  
Jessie was so lost in thought about the beauty of the garden that she had completely forgotten why she had gone out there until the neighing of a horse could be heard.  
'To the horse!' Jessie said loudly to herself, pointing in the direction of the neighing.

Jessie made her way around the side of the house to be confronted by a brown stable with a few horses looking out their individual housing part. The black horses Jessie had travelled with were tied to a fence eating some oats. A grey horse with a white mane ate some hay while staring at Jessie. Two brown horses were nudging each other in the stable next to the grey horse which made Jessie giggle. 'Well Angel must been next to them two then.' She smiled walking over to the stable next to the brown horses who completely ignored her.

Jessie peered over the bottom half of the door to see her beautiful mare drinking some water. 'Oh Miss Angel what a lovely rear end you have.' Jessie said smiling at the horse. Angel turned and looked at Jessie, water dripping from her mouth. She neighed and trotted over nuzzling into Jessie's arm. 'I do hope your okay girl.' Jessie said opening the door to go in with Angel.  
Angel gave a reassuring neigh. 'I am sorry you didn't get any water, it was my fault.' Jessie said looking away from her horse. Angel nudged her in the side and looked her Jessie with loving eyes. Jessie weakly smiled and hugged her. 'I should never have gone to look at that man and his horse!' Jessie said angrily to herself. Angel neighed as if to ask _why. _  
'Because I would have stayed clean, not made father angry and you would have had something to drink...' She trailed off in thought about the cowboy and his horse. She slowly walked over to the door and folded her arms on top of it. 'He was beautiful though.' She said dreamily resting her chin on her arms.  
Angel made her way to Jessie placing her head on the door and looking at Jessie out of the corner of her eye. Jessie noticed the odd look Angel was giving her. 'What?' She asked straightening herself up.  
Angel made a snorting sound and gave Jessie a look that told her everything.  
'Ugh! Angel! I do not fancy him!' Jessie said lowering her eyebrows and folding her arms. Angel made a grunting sound this time and hit Jessie with her tail.  
'I don't even know his name, let alone what his like.' She said to Angel before thinking to herself '_But I'd sure like to._'  
Angel just stared at Jessie.  
'Yeah well I saw you checking out the Brown horse, and I even know his name.' She said smirking at Angel.  
Angel glared at Jessie which made her laugh.  
'Well I best be going in case they go looking for me...' She sighed. Angel rubbed her face on Jessie's arm. 'Wish me luck girl.' She said kissing the horses head and making her way out of the stable.  
Jessie closed the door behind her and locked it. 'Oh and by the way, the horses name was Bullseye.' She said giving Angel a cheeky wink.  
Angel neighed as if jokingly telling Jessie to go away.  
Jessie giggled and made her way back to the house.

**A/N well hope you enjoyed this, more interesting that the last as it explores a little about Jessie and her thouhts of Woody.**  
**Not sure when the next chapter will be up, gotta look of stuff to do with school.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Here we go, chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it.  
I do not own the original Toy Story characters**

**Chapter 7 –**

Jessie went back through the door she had come out by. She looked at the stairs in front of her and stared in disbelief. 'Why? Why why why!' She complained before venturing up forth.  
'_I wonder what he is really like, what his friends are like, what his home is like. Wow why on earth am I thinking like this_?' Jessie thought to herself while walking up the stairs.

'_Hopefully we will stop in the same place again on the way home and hopefully he will be there so I can get a better look at him. I wonder if we would be able to speak...probably not..._'  
She was almost at the top now. 'Geesh, I really walked that many steps?' She said out loud looking down the steps.  
Finally she reached the top.  
She scanned the directions the corridors went, 'I think I came from that way.' She said unsurely walking forward. '_I wonder what he thought of me, probably thought I was crazy!.. Jessie! Snap out of it! You don't know him so why bother caring what he thought of you_?' Jessie argued with herself in her mind.

'Whose shoes are these?' She heard a familiar voice say.  
'Oh no...Buzz!' She said quietly yet anxiously to herself.  
'They look like the one's Jessie was given to wear.' Abigail's voice said.  
The voices were getting closer and shadows could be seen coming around the corner.  
Jessie panicked. '_I can't be seen out of my room_!' she thought stepping backwards. Little did she know a little wooden table was behind her with a vase on top. As she stepped back she hit the table and fell right over the top sending herself and the vase crashing down to the floor. The vase smashed into pieces.  
Abigail and Buzz rushed around the corner and looked at Jessie with startled expressions.

'Jessie are you alright?' Abigail asked hurrying to Jessie's side.  
'Yes, I am fine... but I don't think the vase is.' She said looking at the smashed china around her.  
'It doesn't matter, it was a cheap vase.' Abigail smiled helping Jessie up.  
Jessie straightened up her dress while Abigail started picking up parts of the china and placed it on the table.

'Are these your shoes Jessie?' Buzz asked giving her a charming smile and holding out the yellow shoes. He had noticed her bare feet when she had fallen over a few moments ago.  
Jessie nervously looked at Buzz and then at the shoe's. 'Y-yes.'  
'They were in the corridor.' He said placing them at her feet. 'Your parents and sister will be joining us in a minute. It's only five more minutes till the party.'  
He placed his hand out for Jessie to take.  
She looked at his hand and then at him which caused him to laugh. 'I'm offering my hand to keep you sturdy while you put your shoe's back on.' He said giving Jessie a small wink.  
Jessie reluctantly took Buzz's hand and slid both shoe's onto her feet. Once she had done Buzz was still holding her hand. 'May I have my hand back?' she spat.  
'Sorry my dear.' Buzz said letting go.  
'You should be.' She mumbled to herself. '_He really worries me sometimes_.' She thought

'Are you sure I look okay father?' Bo said from around the corner in a worried tone.  
'You look stunning my dear.' Came Bart's voice.  
The trio stepped around the corner wearing the same outfits as what they had travelled in. All that had changed was the hair and make-up on the two women.  
'Ah Jessie, you look better my dear.' Bart said smiling to Jessie.  
She only smiled and nodded her head at Bart.  
'Bo, you look amazing.' Buzz said walking over to her and offering his arm for her to take.  
She giggled accepting the offer of his arm 'And you look dashing as always.'  
The two made their way down the corridor followed by Betty and Abigail.  
'Abigail you look lovely as ever.' Betty said with a smile.  
'As do you Mrs Jane.'

Jessie began to follow them. Bart let her go forward a bit before continuing after her. He slipped his arm around hers and held her close. 'Jessie, you look a lot better tonight and I expect you to stay that way.' He said in a gentle tone.  
'Yes father I will.' She said stumbling a bit as she walked. '_Stupid shoes_!' She thought to herself.  
'I don't want any trouble tonight, if anyone wants to dance with you let them. If anyone wants to kiss your cheek let them.'  
Jessie rolled her eyes not letting her father see. 'Yes father, I know.'  
'Please stop with the back chat, it annoys me terribly.'  
'But I'm not back chatting, I am merely answering you.' She said with a hint of cockiness.  
Bart shook his head at his daughter which caused her to smugly smile.

The six made their way down a dim litted hallway with only a small crack of light from behind some giant red curtains. Muffled voices and laughter could be heard from behind them.  
'Now we wait for them to call our names out and open the curtains, then we walk down.' Buzz said smiling to Bo. 'And I get to show off my beautiful fiancé.'  
Bo smiled at his last comment and nuzzled into his arm. 'I love you Sir Lightyear.'  
'Ugh _this is so cringey, can't they be romantic somewhere else? Romance is stupid._' Jessie thought to herself while looking at Bo and Buzz.

'How high many stairs do we have to walk down?' Jessie whispered.  
'About fifty.' Abigail replied.  
'FIFTY?' Jessie shouted quite loudly.  
'SHHHH' Bo, Bart, Betty, Buzz and Abigail said in unison.  
Jessie recoiled and whispered 'Sorry.'

'And now presenting Sir Buzz Lightyear, Miss Abigail Lightyear, Bart Jane, Betty Jane, Bo Jane and Jessie Jane.' A loud voice shouted behind the curtain making the voices hush.  
Betty positioned herself on the right side of Bart taking his arm while Jessie remained on the left. Bo was on the left of Buzz and Abigail on his right. Trumpets began to play and the curtains pulled back. Cheering and clapping could be heard all around.  
Light came through the curtains making the six seem to glow.  
All of them smiled but Jessie who was stood in shock.

'Oh my gosh..' was all she could mumble.

**A/N - Okay this was a small chapter where nothing much happens. We get a bit more insight as to what Jessie is thinking about Woody. We also get to see a bit more of how Buzz and Jessie act around each other.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Ohhh here it is everyone, chapter 8. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 –**

People stood clapping and cheering even louder as Buzz, Bo and Abigail began to make their way down the stairs. The stairs had a giant red carpet trailing downwards with a golden rim. They were also extremely steep. The hall was massive with white walls and a white ceiling. Again another chandelier hung high above everyone; this was the biggest of all the ones seen within the house.  
The floors had black and white tiles which could barely be seen due to all the people. Brown tables were spread across the room with different food and drinks arrayed across the surface. Men and women of all different shapes and sizes were all around and all were wearing different coloured outfits. Some were pretty and some were not.

Jessie stood in shock at the sight around her. Bart tugged at her arm to hint she had to go down the stairs. 'Come on Jessie.' He grumbled to her as they started to walk down.  
Jessie's eyes widened as they started down the first few steps. '_What if I fall? I can't walk in these shoes on a flat surface let alone stairs! I might fall and knock into Bo and send them all flying, Father would go mental. Oh dear._' Without noticing she began to tremble as she made her way down the stairs. Bart could feel the vibrations of his daughters arm through his. He looked at her and for once you could see the concern for his daughter in his eyes.  
'Jessie are you okay? You're shaking and look a little pale.' He asked  
'I-I'm fine.' She said stuttering and trying to calm herself.

As they got just after halfway Jessie stumbled a little over her dress causing her to fall forward. Bart quickly yanked her back before she could fall completely over.  
'_I knew I would trip!_' she thought. She could feel her cheeks turning the same colour as her hair.  
'Jessie stop being so clumsy!' Bart complained.  
'Yes father...' she mumbled back to him.

Finally they reached the bottom causing Jessie to breathe a sigh of relief. Buzz and Abigail made their way down to the grandstand that stood at the back of the room. Everyone turned to look at them.  
'Welcome dear friends and family,' Buzz began. 'I am so happy you could attend such a splendid party to celebrate my engagement to the beautiful Bo Jane.' He said smiling at Bo. She childishly smiled back blushing a little.  
'We hope you enjoy tonight as much as we will. And it gives me great pleasure to introduce future members of the family.' Abigail continued on the speech. 'For me, it is my handsome fiancé Mr Sam Hoover and his parents Richard and Jill Hoover.'  
Everyone clapped as a tall man with brown hair wearing a brown suit came up onto the podium next to Abigail. His eyes were green like Jessie's and he had a dashing smile which showed off his pearly white teeth. He took her hand in his and kissed it. A lady with grey hair tied into a bun wearing a very puffed out pink dress and a man with grey hair wearing a grey suit with a white top followed him up.

'And for me I would like to introduce my beautiful fiancé Miss Bo Jane and her parents Bart and Betty Jane along with her younger sister Miss Jessie Jane.' He said smiling.  
Bo made her way up to him and placed her hands in his giving him a big smile which he returned. Bart and Betty stood just behind Bo while Jessie stood to the side of her parents.

The cheering continued for about a minute. All smiles were upon the podium except for Jessie who held a straight face. She looked around at all the people. '_I do not know half of these people so Buzz and Bo aren't gunna know half of them either_. _Or will they..?_' She thought to herself.  
She looked around at the people and noticed an elderly man in a pink suite with grey hair and a grey beard holding a cane staring at her. He began to whisper something into a boy standing next to him's ear. The boy next him had a dull yellow suit and dirty blonde hair. A half smile crept across his face once the elderly man had pulled away from him. Jessie turned her head away from the two out of fear. '_What was all that about? They don't look like the sorta people you wanna mess with_.' She thought to herself.  
'Now then, on with the party!' Buzz smiled to everyone.

The party seemed to go extremely slow for Jessie. Most the night consisted of her talking to people she pretended to know, dancing with men a lot older than her, talking to her future in-laws and watching couples dance merrily and kiss.  
'Ugh, seriously there is a time and a place for that.' Jessie complained as she watched one couple smooch on the other side of the room.  
Jessie watched the way Abigail and her fiancé Sam acted around each other, everything about them as a couple seemed perfect.  
Sam was a lovely man who owned a bank in New Orleans. He was perfect for Abigail. His personality was kind and just like Abigail, he always made sure Jessie was okay.  
'_They are the best couple here_.' She thought to herself.

Most the night Bo was all over Buzz, kissing him every five minutes until eventually she left his side and made her way over to Jessie.  
Jessie was standing next to a table with her arms folded looking miserable.  
'Why the long face? I think you've been hanging around with that horse too much.' Bo said jokingly to Jessie which didn't amuse her.  
'Oh come on Jessie it was only a joke.' Bo said frowning at her little sister.  
'Do you see me laughing?' Jessie questioned before turning to look at Bo.  
Bo sighed, 'What's the real reason you are so miserable then?'  
'This! It is so boring! All I am seeing is people kissing and dancing! And then people that know me but I don't know them start talking to me about my life!' She shouted flinging her arms in the air.

Bo laughed at Jessie. 'Are you jealous that nobody is kissing you?'  
'No way am I jealous! Romance is pathetic.' Jessie said harshly to her sister.  
'You say that now but wait till you are engaged to be married.' Bo said smiling.  
'I am NEVER getting married!' Jessie said emphasising her point.  
'Oh and why is that?' Bo asked with a half smile.  
'Because it's stupid, you pay like a million dollars just to get a piece of paper saying you're married, oh and boys are disgusting.'  
Bo just laughed at her sister's opinion on marriage.

'Oh yeah, Father wants to see you, his over there.' Bo said pointing in the direction of Bart.  
Jessie groaned before heading off in the direction of her father. '_What have I done now?_' She thought.  
Bo smiled and watched her sister go before returning to Buzz's side.

Jessie made her way through crowds of people each saying hello to her in which she replied with a smile. She reached her father who was standing and chatting with the two men who were staring at her when they were on the grandstand which made her feel suspicious.  
They were laughing and joking but all silenced when Jessie approached.  
'Ah Jessie my dear.' Bart said with a smile. She could smell the foul scent of brandy and whiskey upon his breath; he wasn't drunk at this moment in time but was quite close to it.  
'Father,' she said falsely smiling. 'Bo said you wanted to speak with me.'  
'Yes I did, I did indeed. I'd like to introduce you to my dear friend Lotso Huggin and his son Chunk Huggin.' He said gesturing towards the two men.

Jessie turned and looked at the two men; she now had a better view of them as she was up close. Lotso was quite chubby, bigger than her father. He had brown eyes and a fairly big nose. Chunk on the other hand had dull shaded blue eyes and a small thin nose.  
'It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Jane.' Lotso said tilting his head at Jessie.  
'And it is a pleasure to meet you my good sir.' She replied.  
Chunk smiled and Jessie and took her hand and kissed it. 'Lovely meeting you Jessie.' He said smiling at her.  
'And it is lovely meeting you to.' She said smiling

'The Huggin's have been friends of mine for a good few years now; they are very nice folks, very nice indeed.' Bart smiled.  
Jessie smiled at her father. '_Well they give me the creeps_.' She thought.  
'Why don't you go off with Chunk and get to know him instead of standing in the corner looking sorry for ya'self.' Lotso suggested to Jessie.  
'That sounds like a good idea.' Chunk said with a smile to Jessie.  
'Yes... it does.' Jessie said with a half smile.  
Chunk took Jessie's arm in his and they made their way into the dancing area.  
She took a glance back at the two men who were smiling at her. She sighed to herself and looked forward again.

'So, what do ya think ya daughter will say when she finds out about the betrothed marriage between herself and Chunk?' Lotso asked slyly smiling at the two as they made their way.  
'Oh I think she will be quite surprised.' Bart said with an evil smile. 'Quite surprised indeed.'

**A/N - Ohhh what horrid people they are. Stay tuned for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N -  
Here is chapter 9! A bit of T stuff comes into play so be warned.  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 –**

Jessie and Chunk were now in the middle of the dance hall with quite a few people taking a glance at them now and again.  
'Care to dance?' He asked with a charming smile and placing out his hand for Jessie to take.  
Jessie hesitated to answer. '...Yes.' She said reluctantly taking his hand.  
She placed her other hand on his shoulder while he wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her closer to him causing her to feel uncomfortable.

They slowly began to dance avoiding contact with people they came to close to. Chunk continued to stare at Jessie with a half yet sly smile. Each time she made eye contact with him she simply smiled back before gazing in an opposite direction. She could see Bo and Betty smiling at her and occasionally whispering something.

After a few minutes of dancing they stopped to go and get some refreshments.  
'So Jessie, tell me about yourself.' He said handing her a drink.  
'There's not much to tell.' She replied bluntly.  
'Well there must be something interesting you can share with me.' He answered, edging closer to Jessie's side.  
'I have a horse called Angel and I don't like being close to people.' She said with a sarcastic smile and moving herself away from him a little. 'Now you tell me about yourself.'

Chunk blinked at her a few times. 'You're a feisty one aren't ya Miss Jane.' He said smirking. 'I do like women who are like that.' He said taking her drink and placing in on the table.  
'Come lets dance some more.'

He pulled Jessie close, even closer than before. Jessie tried not to frown about how close they were together.  
'Do you mind holding me so close?' She said trying to pull herself away again but his grip around her waist was too strong.  
'Miss Jane you are a strong and beautiful woman and I admire you for that. ' He said continuing to smile at her.  
Jessie just stared away from him pretending she didn't hear his comment. Chunk moved his hand from her waist to turn her head so she was looking at him.  
'I must say you have a lovely hair shade. It is in fact quite stunning. As is your figure.' He said winking at her.  
Jessie stared at him in shock horror. 'And your point is?'  
'Well, you have a nice body and have beautiful looks. How old are you again...sixteen?' He asked. Before Jessie could answer he pulled her closer continued to talk.  
'I'm sure any man would love to sleep with you.' He said edging his face closer to hers.  
'I beg your pardon! Are you inferring that I am some sort of whore that will sleep with just anyone who talks to me with witty charm?' She asked angrily.  
'No, no, no, no. I am not inferring that. I am just saying anyone would be happy to sleep with someone as pretty as you.' He said seductively moving his hand up her side.  
Jessie's eyes widened and she started to feel extremely uncomfortable.  
'And I for one my dear, would certainly love to sleep with you before our marriage, even though are parents would disagree.' He said leaning in to kiss her.

'OUR MARRIAGE!?' Jessie shouted. Letting go of Chunk she slapped him right around the face causing him to topple to the ground. On his way to the floor he knocked down a waiter who was holding champagne glasses on a tray. Once both hit the floor crystals of glass shattered everywhere, flying in all different directions.

The hall silenced and turned to look at the trio. Chunk knelt on his knees and held his face where Jessie had slapped him.  
Jessie was fuming; she could feel herself shaking and her heart beating rapidly against her chest. 'How dare you! What do you think I will just sleep with you because you asked me too? I am not some stupid prize to be won! I will never EVER marry you!' She said pointing at him. She ran across the room, tears streaming down her face with people moving out her way. She started to storm up the stairs ignoring the mumbling of the people in the hall.

'Jessie!' Bo shouted and went to go after her sister but Betty grabbed her arm to stop her.  
'Just let her go.' Betty said calmly.

Chunk picked himself up before helping to waiter. 'Are you okay sir?' Chunk asked.  
'Yes I am fine thank you. Are you?' The waiter questioned dusting himself off.  
'Yes thanks.' He replied looking around.

'Chunk my dear boy, are you alright?' Lotso shouted out of breath as he approached his son.  
'Yes father I am fine.' He said holding his face.  
'You outta teach that daughter of yours some manners!' Lotso shouted pointing his stick at Bart, his face full of rage.  
'Believe me I will.' Bart said through gritted teeth.

Buzz stared helplessly as Jessie made her way up the stairs. Abigail went over to him, a worried expression upon her face. 'Buzz, I am worried about Jessie. What if Bart or Lotso hurt her?' She asked, concern filled her voice.  
'I'll go check on her later.' He said pulling his sister into a hug.  
'I hope she's okay, I should have told her about what they were planning.' Abigail said frowning with a small lonely tear rolling down her face.

**A/N - I do not own the original toy story characters. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 -  
**

**A/N - Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I have been busy with school work.  
This chapter is rated T due to certain things going on.  
Hope you enjoy**

**I do not own the original Toy Story characters**

Jessie angrily made her way through the corridors to make her way back to her room. She kicked her shoe's off in the process, sending them crashing into the walls. Tears stung at her eyes and stained her cheeks while her hands were clenched into fists.  
'How could they!' She thought angrily to herself while gritting her teeth.

Eventually she got to her room and flung open the door before violently slamming it shut. She put her back against to door and slowly sunk to the ground and began to sob to herself. She pulled her knee's to her chest and put her arms on top of them and rested her face on top of them while crying to herself.

Forever seemed to have gone before she eventually got up. Her face was stained red due to the salty tears and her eye's puffy. Jessie began to undo her dress roughly pulling at the strings on her corset. She threw it to the ground before pulling off her dress. Next she undid her under corset causing relief around her stomach.  
She wiped her face free of some more tears that had crept down her cheeks and reached for her suitcase, undone it and grabbed her nightgown and a few towels before heading to the bathroom.

She pulled down her bloomers to see blood stained towels which she took out and flung into the bath with anger. She placed the new fresh towels in, tears still threatening to fall out her eyes. Pulling her bloomers up she made her way to the sink, put the plug in and turned the cold tap. The water ran cold filling up the sink with ice cold water. While the sink was filling Jessie put her night gown on and pulled out the hair bands and hair grips that held her hair in the bun. Her red locks curled around her face and tackily hung down her back and on her shoulders.  
Jessie turned the tap off and put a red cloth in the water. The cloth filled with water making it gain weight. Jessie ringed it out and placed it on her face and walked back into the bedroom. She wiped her cheeks and stood in front of the dressing table mirror.  
Jessie stopped wiping her face and adjusted the mirror so she could see her face. Her cheeks were still blotchy and red and her eyes blood shot. 'Argh!' She screamed throwing the cloth at the mirror sending it flying backwards.  
She put her hands over her eyes and gripped her forehead. 'Why do I have such a crap father?' She mumbled to herself.

Jessie turned and looked at the window in her room. She made her way over to it and looked out at the night's sky. The moon was shining brightly as were the stars. Jessie opened the latch on the window and pulled the them open. She looked out into the sky, a fresh breeze hitting and cooling her face. There were many stars in the sky however, four particular stars caught her eye. Two grand white stars stood out more than the others. They were sat right next to each other with a small star next to them.  
Jessie looked closely at them, her eyes filled with amazement. She sighed and said 'Oh grandma, why did you have to leave me? You should have stayed...you should never have left.' She paused and looked down, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. 'It should have been father who left.' She said, rage filling her voice.

Jessie sat on the window ledge and placed her legs on top. She was now leaning against the wall of her window hole. She sighed clutching her necklace in her right hand while shutting her eyes and listening to the noise of horses in the stable and the party down stairs. Her stomach pain grew but she ignored it and continued to listen.

After an hour or two the noise of the party seemed to quieten down. Jessie remained in the same position until she heard a soft knock on the door. She forced her eyes open and quickly stood up. The door handle turned to reveal Buzz standing in the door way. Jessie's heart sank as she realized it was him. '_Why not Abigail_?' she thought to herself.  
Buzz edged his way in smiling lightly at Jessie before closing the door behind him.  
'What do you want?' Jessie asked with a hint of viper in her voice.  
'Oh well that's nice, I came to check up on you and this is how I get greeted?' Buzz asked back.  
Jessie frowned at Buzz as he made his way towards her.

'So, are you okay?' He said placing his hand on her cheek.  
'Yes I am fine!' She snapped pulling her face away from his hand. 'And I would be a lot happier if you weren't in my room!'  
Buzz merely chuckled at the young red head's stubbornness. 'You are such a feisty young lady Jessie. You can tell you are Bart's daughter.'  
'Never ever compare me to him!' Jessie shouted pointing her finger at Buzz.

'Why Jessie calm down my dear. I don't agree with arranged marriages. Your sister was arranged to be married to me, I didn't really have much say.'  
'At least you got a say!' Jessie said through gritted teeth.  
'If I was allowed to choose between you and Bo...it would have defiantly been you.' Buzz said entwining his fingers around Jessie's.  
She looked down at their hands and then back at Buzz. She was silent due to not knowing what to say which made things seem extremely awkward. He pulled her close to him, her breasts pushing against his chest.

She could feel her heart pounding against her chest and the blood thrusting through her veins. Her breathing started to deepen as Buzz edged his lips ever closer to hers. With her free hand she shoved him away.  
'Get out of my room!' She shouted again.  
Jessie started to head towards the bathroom ignoring Buzz's smile. Before she knew it Buzz had grabbed her and pushed her against the back wall of the room, his arms and his muscular body blocking her way out.

'I make you nervous Jessie, and don't try to deny it.' He said in a soft seductive tone.  
Jessie stared into his blue eyes. Yes Buzz did make her nervous, but not a good nervous. It was the kind of nervousness she felt around her Father.  
'Yes, you do, however it is not the sexual nervousness you think I am feeling.' She said in an angry tone.  
Buzz smiled at her and placed his right hand on her hip. 'You know Jessie; I have always found you more attractive than your sister. You have a better personality, better looks -' He paused staring at her. Jessie held her breath out of fear. Buzz looked down her body and then back into her eyes. 'And a better body.'  
Jessie still remained silent. Buzz moved his hand slowly down from Jessie's hip and onto the top of her thigh. 'Bo is also a non-believer in sleeping with your partner before marriage.' He said seductively to Jessie pushing himself closer to her.  
Jessie knew what he meant but couldn't help but ask 'And your point is?'  
'My point is you would be the sort of girl who sleeps with someone before marriage... and that someone would be me.'

Jessie shook her head at Buzz in disbelief. 'I will never sleep with you! Just like I will never marry Chunk!'  
'Hmmm.' He said with a smile.  
'And plus you wouldn't like to sleep with me tonight, unless you want to be covered in blood.' She spat.  
'That doesn't bother me.'

Jessie was taken aback by his answer. He placed both hands on her hips now causing her breathing to become heavier. He edged his hands up just below her beasts and leant down to kiss her.

Buzz and Jessie's lips were very near to touching but he quickly pulled away as the door into Jessie's bedroom flung open and crashed into the wall.  
Buzz and Jessie turned to look at the doorway, both had wide eyes in fear they had been seen.  
A drunken Bart stood in the doorway holding an almost empty whisky bottle in his hand. Jessie was partly relieved her Father had come in but also partly fearful.

'You!' Bart said pointing the bottle at Jessie. 'You embarrassed me, your mother, Lotso and Chunk tonight!' He said slurring. 'And you also ruined your sister's engagement party!'  
Jessie looked helplessly at her father. Buzz stood close to her in a protective manner. Although Buzz was a bastard he always tried his best to protect Jessie from Bart.

'You will marry that boy, and I will make sure of it!'Bart angrily said to his youngest child.  
'Like I said downstairs and like I just said to Buzz, I will NEVER marry him!' Jessie said to her Father showing no sign of fear.  
Bart gripped the bottle and gritted his teeth. His eyes were full of rage. 'I'll teach you some manners, you're lucky it's not Lotso that gunna teach ya!'He said lashing out to hit Jessie.  
Buzz quickly rugby talked Bart causing both to stumble a bit. 'Bart just calmed down!' Buzz said pushing Bart closer towards the door. Jessie stood and watched the two, her eyes threatening to release a million tears.  
'Don't tell me to calm down you big chinned moron!' Bart said trying to get past Buzz but his grip was to strong.

'Good night Jessie.' Buzz said as he shoved Bart out the door. He closed it behind him.  
The sound of the bottle smashing against Jessie's door could be heard. Arguing occurred outside the room and it seemed to quieten down as the two men got further away from Jessie's room.  
Jessie stood still, she was completely shell shocked. She placed her hands on her mouth as tears slowly began to trickle down her cheeks.

Jessie flung her windows shut and drew the curtains. She turned around and gasped, the sudden realisation of what had happened hitting her.  
She ran to the bed and dived onto it. She put her face into the pillow and mumbled through the fabric. 'Why did it have to be grandma that died...why couldn't it have been me?'

**A/N - So what do you make of Buzz? Good or bad?**

**And Bart... well that's a bit obvous.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Here is chapter 11 everyone. Mild violence takes place in this chapter.  
I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews, means alot. You are all making me laugh so much where you are pleading for Woody to come back. He'll be back...soon.**

**I do not own the original Toy Story characters**

**Chapter 11 –**

Jessie was asleep on her bed, cuddling her doll. She was awoken by the sound of curtains undrawing and a bright light hitting her eyes.  
'Huh, what?' She questioned sitting up sleepily and looking at the windows. Her head was heavy and she had a horrible stomach ache, she felt like she had sand bags beneath her eyes.  
Jessie put her hand to her face to shield her eyes from the light and noticed Abigail standing by the window.  
'Good morning sleeping beauty.' She laughed.  
Jessie rubbed her eyes before answering. 'What time is it?' She asked sleepily.  
'Why it's half past eight in the morning my dear. We gotta be up bright and early.'

Jessie groaned and flung herself back down onto her pillows. Abigail sighed at Jessie, she felt sorry for the young read head.  
'I'm sorry about Chunk...'Abigail began.  
Jessie sighed and rolled onto her side to look at Abigail.  
'I should have told you that's what they had in store for you but I thought it best you didn't know.' Abigail said frowning.  
'It's not your fault, you only done what you thought best for me. Besides, you're not the once forcing me to get married.' Jessie said in annoyance.  
'And Buzz told me...about your Father, I hope your okay.' Abigail said still frowning.  
Jessie's heart sank as she remembered what her Father had almost done last night; if it wasn't for Buzz he would have hurt her terribly.

Abigail went to Jessie's suitcase and pulled out the remaining dress. It was much like the one she had came in, it was pink but this time it had a black slit going up the centre and on the breast area with a small floral design.  
Jessie sat up and hugged her knees while Abigail pulled out some towels and bloomers resting them on Jessie's bed.  
'Why don't you go get changed and freshen yourself up. I'll wait out here and we can go down to breakfast together.' Abigail smiled at Jessie.  
Jessie grabbed the fabrics on her bed and headed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Abigail made Jessie's bed and noticed the little doll resting on the pillow. She picked it up and smiled before placing it on the table next to the bed.  
Jessie came out looking refreshed. Her hair tied back in a bun with a pink ribbon.  
'You look beautiful Jessie.' Abigail said sincerely.  
'Thank you.' Jessie said smiling.

Jessie went over to the bed and reached under pulling out the brown bag. She opened it and placed the doll inside and she checked the diary was still in there.  
'What's going to happen with all my old dirty clothes?' Jessie asked.  
'If you place your dirty clothing out your door the maids will come and place them in a separate suitcase for you to take home, and the dress from yesterday is in with your parents things.'  
'Oh okay.' Jessie said placing the bag in the suitcase. Abigail closed it for her while Jessie went to get her dirty clothing before placing it outside the door.

'Want to hear some good news before we go to breakfast?' Abigail asked, her eyes buzzing with excitement.  
'Okay...' Jessie said in confusemeant.  
Abigail smiled. 'Buzz is going to be an Uncle.'  
Jessie blinked a few times before the words actually sunk in. 'You mean you're pregnant?' Jessie asked with a shocked smile. Abigail simply nodded returning the smile.  
'But I thought that-'  
'I know, but me and Sam did what has to be done to make a child and well...I am pregnant.' She said holding her stomach. 'Three weeks.'  
Jessie ran over and hugged Abigail. 'Congratulations!'  
'Thank you, but don't tell anyone. Only you, I, Sam and his parents know. Nobody else. We will announce it after our marriage and pretend that's when I got pregnant.'  
'Don't worry I won't.' Jessie said as she pulled away. 'Still gotta wait two till you married and another week until you announce it though.'  
'I know...' Abigail said with a frown.

The two girls made their way down to get to the breakfast hall. As they turned down one of the corridors they bumped into Lotso. The faces fell on all three people.  
'How dare you embarrass my son last night!' Lotso shouted at Jessie, pointing his stick at her.  
'Well how dare your son propose sleeping with me before we even know each other!' Jessie spat back.  
Lotso quivered and lowered his eyebrows. 'You listen hear young lady,' He said throwing her against the wall.  
'LOTSO that is enough, you do not treat people like this in my house, am I understood?!' Abigail shouted at him.  
'You can be quiet n all!' He said pointing the stick at Abigail causing her to back away. He looked at Jessie again. Her eyebrows were lowered and her eyes full of anger.  
'I don't care if you don't want to marry my son because believe it or not, you're going to. If you ever embarrass my son again you will be sorry.' He said sternly.

'Leave her alone.'  
Lotso turned to see who was speaking. Buzz was standing beside Abigail, his eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into fists. 'No man should ever treat a lady with such disrespect.' Buzz said pushing Lotso away from Jessie. 'You will go down to breakfast and not breathe another word to Jessie or my sister. Am I quite clear?'  
Lotso nodded and glared at Jessie before making his way to the breakfast hall. Abigail smiled at Buzz and whispered to him. She then made her way to the breakfast hall leaving Buzz and Jessie alone.

Buzz looked at Jessie and began to make his way to the hall himself. Jessie quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. He stopped but did not turn to look at her.  
'Thank you.' She said causing him to turn around and look at her.  
'Su bienvenida señorita.' He said in a strong Spanish accent.  
Jessie looked at him in shock. 'You speak Spanish?' She asked bewildered.  
'Si.' He answered. 'I was going to use my Spanish charm on you last night but your father came in so I couldn't.'  
'that's...amazing!' Jessie said still in shock.  
'Te veré en el desayuno mi amor.' He said kissing her hand.  
Buzz made his way to the breakfast hall leaving Jessie standing in shock.

'_I wonder what he said?_' She thought before making her own way to the dining hall.

As she entered the whole room had their eyes fixed on her. The table was filled with foods and drinks of all sorts of shapes, sizes, colours and smells. She sat down next to Bo who blanked her.  
All began to eat in silence. Nobody made eye contact with each other and the only speech was to ask for something. A maid came in and whispered something to Bart before quickly leaving.

Once everyone had finished Bart began to speak. 'Well I hope everyone enjoyed breakfast and I hope everyone enjoyed my dear Bo and Buzz's engagement party despite the little mishap.' He said looking down at Jessie. 'The maid has informed me that all suitcases are on the carriages and they just need to put the horses on and then we are good to go.'  
Everyone began to talk amongst themselves.

'Thank you for a splendid time here my dear Abigail and Buzz.' Bart said causing all eyes to fall on him. 'Betty and I hope that the two of you, along with Sam and his family and Lotso and Chunk enjoy our household as much as we have enjoyed yours.'  
'Ugh, why do those two have to come?' Jessie mumbled to herself.  
Bart looked at his pocket watch which read half past eleven. The maid came back in to announce the carriages were ready for them to go in.

Four horse drawn carriages waited outside all with one horse at the front. All horses were ones Jessie had seen in the stables last night. The luggage sat on top of the carriages, Jessie knew her carriage as her beloved Angel was pulling it and the carriage was also the first and contained the Jane suitcases.  
Lotso glared at Jessie before making his way to the last carriage followed by Chunk. Both men stepped inside. Sam and his parents made their way to the penultimate carriage and gracefully sat inside before closing the door. Buzz and Abigail went in the carriage behind the Jane's.

Bo and Betty made their way to the carriage Angel was pulling and stepped inside.  
'I don't want you to pull a stunt like last time Jessie.' Bart said sternly. 'If you dare step out of line there will be trouble.'  
'Yes Father.' Jessie huffed as she made her way to the carriage.  
She stepped in and was followed by her father who slammed the door behind them.  
'We are ready to leave.' He shouted to Hamm.  
'Yes sir.' The small plump man replied. The sound of neighing could be heard from all the horses and the carriage slowly began to move rocking from side to side.

Silence lasted through the journey in all the carriages, nobody knowing what to say to one another. The sun could be felt rising in the sky within the carriages and for the women it became extremely hot due to their oversized dresses.  
Eventually the carriages stopped and loud noises could be heard from outside.  
Hamm knocked at the door, 'We are back in the West.'  
A small smile crept across Jessie's face causing her to look down so her father did not see. _'I wonder if I'll see my cowboy._' She thought

**A/N - Ohhh they are back in the West! I wonder if Woody will make another apperance? Or maybe he won't and just like Jessie you will be dissapointed.**  
**Keeping you in suspence.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Not sure when the next chapter will be up, got revision for geography to do!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Okay everyone things to be mentioned in this authors note... I have changed some things again. Yes I am a pain in the arse I know but I'll tell you what they are...**

**1) Jessie's age has been changed again. She is now 17 in the story soon to be 18.  
2) The date in her diary has changed again. It is still 15th 1885 but the month it June.**

**Sorry for being a pain and changing it again but at least I have let you know. Don't want to confuse you all. **

**Themes of violence in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 12 –**

Bart and Betty stepped out the carriage. 'Bo I expect you to keep close eye on your sister, I don't want the same thing happening like last time.' Bart said in a stern voice. Jessie frowned and looked at the floor.  
'Yes Father, I will. Don't be too long.' She replied with a smile.  
'We will be at most twenty minutes.' Betty said.  
Buzz, Chunk, Lotso and Sam joined Betty and Bart. They began to make their way through the busy square except Betty.  
'Please behave Jessie.' Betty said in a pleading voice before following her husband.

Jessie looked out the window. All of them were completely out of sight. She went to open the door but Bo grabbed her hand quickly.  
'You are NOT going out there!' She said in a harsh manner.  
'You're not the boss of me!' Jessie replied angrily snatching her hand away.  
'Do you want Father to get angry at you again? And he will get angry at me too for not watching you!'  
'Is that all you care about? Father getting angry at you?' Jessie asked lowering her eyebrows.  
Bo looked her Jessie in shock.  
'I'll do what I like; I am seventeen years old, nearly eighteen. None of you are the boss of me!' With that Jessie opened the door and stepped out slamming the door behind her.  
'Well don't blame me when Father gets angry at you!' Bo shouted through the carriage.

Jessie rolled her eyes 'You wouldn't get the blame anyway.  
She made her way to the front of the carriage. 'Hey Angel.' She breathed stroking the horse's side. Angel neighed in delight at Jessie.  
'I hope you're okay, this journey is too long for you and all the other horses.'  
Angel snorted at Jessie.  
'Well we are back in the West; do you think we will see the brown horse you fancied?' Jessie said smiling at Angel.  
Angel gave her a blank look causing Jessie to giggle.  
'And...The cowboy?' Jessie asked biting her lip trying to hold back a smile. Angel shock her head at Jessie.  
Jessie looked at Angel. 'Think I should try and find him?' She asked.  
Angel nodded in response. Jessie smiled and kissed Angels forehead. 'Be back soon girl.' She said smiling and heading off the find the cowboy.

Jessie made her way through crowds of people, trying to remember how to get to the field. She turned down a lane and noticed the small toy shop with the closed sign on. 'Ah-ha!' She said smiling. The shops and barbers store were all still there, she was in the right place.  
Jessie turned to her left and saw the field.  
She made her way over to the field ignoring the whistles she received from some drunken men. 'Idiots' she mumbled.  
The mud had dried up so she was able to step across the path instead of jumping.  
She placed her hands on the fence and peaked over. Nothing.  
'Damn.' She said aloud. 'Maybe they are behind the bush...' she said trailing off in thought.

Little did Jessie know the cowboy and his horse were standing next to the toy shop watching her. 'I thought I recognised that carriage, it's the same one from the other day. And that's the girl that was looking at us.' He said the Bullseye.  
The horse neighed and looked at the girl.  
'She sure has nice hair.' The young man said admiring the girl's hair in the wind. Bullseye looked at his owner and raised a horse eyebrow.  
'Leave it out Bullseye. Let's go see what she's up to.' The cowboy said jumping onto his horse.

Jessie placed her feet onto the fence and pulled herself up. She looked over the bush but still couldn't see them. She looked around the field and still nothing.  
The brown haired cowboy stopped Bullseye when they were a few feet away from her. He jumped off his horse.

He made his way over to where Jessie was but she was oblivious to the fact that he was so close to her. Jessie sighed to herself. She slowly closed her eyes and let the breeze hit her face.  
The cowboy smiled and ducked down below the fence sticking his legs through. Bullseye watched his owner with curiosity.  
The cowboy leant against the fence placing his hands on either side of Jessie's. He was staring directly at her without her knowing.

Jessie opened her eyes and expected to be greeted with the sight of the field, but instead she was greeted with deep brown eyes staring into hers.  
'Ahh!' She screamed letting go on the fence in shock. She lost her balance and nearly fell backwards but the cowboy quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back up.  
'Woah, steady on. Don't want you to go falling backwards again.' He said smiling at her and pushing his hat back a bit.  
The brown haired cowboy pulled the young red head closer to him.

Jessie couldn't speak; only gawp at the man who stood in front of her. Finally she was up close and personal to him, but yet she could not find the words to speak to him.  
She gazed into his deep brown eyes. They seemed so soft and gentle but yet seemed sad and lost at the same time.  
The cowboy stared back at her with curiosity, like he had never seen another human before.  
The breeze hit the two and Jessie's hair flew gracefully in the wind.  
Passersby stopped and stared at the two while whispering before making their way again. Bullseye looked at the two and raised a horse eyebrow, never had he seen his owner look at anyone in the way he was staring at the red head in front of him now.  
Bullseye neighed causing the two to come out of their trance.

'T-thank you.' Jessie managed to say.  
'You're welcome m'am.' He said with a tilt of the hat and a smile.  
Jessie couldn't help but smile back but it faded as she noticed the man had stopped smiling and was frowning while looking behind her. Jessie went to turn and look but before she could she was yanked off the fence by her arm. She stumbled a little but continued to be dragged along.  
The cowboy stepped through the fence and jumped onto Bullseye. Both watched Jessie be dragged along.

Jessie looked up to see Buzz pulling her along. 'Buzz what are you doing?' She said trying to struggle out of his grip but he was too strong.  
'I am brining you back to the carriages. Your Father is by far not happy with you and you are lucky it was me that found you and not him!' He said looking down at her.  
Jessie's face fell. Her father was back already. '_I'm in trouble..._' She thought to herself.

Buzz dragged her around the corner. Everyone was waiting outside the carriages. The girls looked worried as did Sam and his father, but the other men looked angry especially Bart.  
Jessie could feel her heart racing against her chest.

'There she is.' Lotso said pointing his stick at Jessie who was still being dragged by Buzz.  
They reached the carriages, Jessie was now trembling.  
'I thought I told you to stay in the carriage.' Bart said quickly and angrily.  
Jessie remained quiet and looked at Bo who was standing next to Betty, her eyes full of sadness.  
'I SAID I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE CARRIAGE!?' Bart now shouted grabbing Jessie's arm forcing her out of Buzz's grip.  
'Well I didn't stay in there did I!' Jessie said back to him not looking in his eyes.

Bart's eyes were full of rage and his body was shaking. 'You are in big trouble young lady!' He said letting go of Jessie and raising his hand to hit her.  
'No father you can't!' Bo pleaded but he ignored. She went to step forward but Betty stopped her.  
Angel started erratically neighing and kicking. She tried to break free from the carriage but she couldn't. Buzz went to stroke her but she refused to let him touch her, she only wanted to protect Jessie.

'Whip that horse and make sure it knows its place in society!' Bart shouted at Hamm.  
'No sir I c-can't.' Hamm stuttered back.  
'Fine then I'll do it myself and watch Jessie quiver as I hurt her precious pet before I punish her!' Bart spat grabbing the whip off Hamm.  
He raised it high above his head.  
'No father you can't!' Jessie shouted as she jumped in front of Angel to stop the whip hitting the mare. She saw the rope coming down and closed her eyes.

The sound of a neigh could be heard as could the sound of the whip hitting skin, but yet the pain did not go through her. She quickly opened her eyes. The brown stallion stood on its hind legs with the cowboy on top, both looked unhappy.  
Bullseye put his front legs down and angrily looked at Bart. The whip had gone around the cowboys arm but he showed no sign of pain. Bart stared in shock as did everyone else including Jessie and Angel.

'If I was as rich as you I would at least be able to afford some respect towards women and animals!' The cowboy shouted, throwing the whip at Bart. The whole village was now staring.  
Bart looked up at the angry cowboy, he himself was not amused. 'Move out of my way you worthless piece of dirt!' he shouted pushing at Bullseye to move but the horse was to strong.  
'I suggest you calm down and be on your way.' The cowboy said.  
'Well I suggest you move before I kick you off your horse!'  
'Oh I wouldn't suggest you do that.' The cowboy said sternly, glaring down at Bart.

Bart went to push the cowboy off his horse but the young man drew out his gun and pointed it at Bart.  
'You're in my taan now and you do as I say. And if you dare lay a finger on me I will arrest you!'The cowboy shouted.  
'Oh I'd like to see you try!' Bart replied angrily.  
The cowboy grabbed his jacket and pointed to a star shaped badge. Inscribed on it were the words _'Sheriff'_. All looked at the badge. As Jessie read it her face fell.  
'Y-you're a Sheriff?' Jessie asked with a stutter.  
'Yes, and I ain't having no one treat ladies with such disrespect in my town.' He said angrily to Bart.

Bart looked around, the whole village was staring at him. He felt embarrassed and outraged.  
He grabbed the shirt of the cowboy and pulled him down lower so they were face to face.  
'Bart calm down!' Buzz ordered, but he ignored.  
'You think you have so much power in that little star shaped badge don't ya cowboy? Well let me tell you something, you may be a Sheriff but I have more power and authority than you ever will!' Bart said angrily pushing the cowboy back up.

Jessie looked helplessly at Buzz and then at her mother.  
'I'll give you two minutes to get out of here,' the Cowboy began. 'And if you don't get out I'll have you arrested for harassment and assault.'  
Bart gritted his teeth and slammed the whip on the floor.

Jessie looked up at the cowboy but he was staring at Bart with angry eyes.  
'Jessie get in my carriage.' Buzz ordered to her.  
'No she's getting in mi-' Bart began but was interrupted by Buzz.  
'I said get in my carriage.' He hissed through gritted teeth.  
The cowboy moved his horse out the way so Jessie and Buzz could get to the carriages, his glare still fixed on Bart.

Bo quickly got into the Jane carriage followed by Betty; no words were crossed between them. As Jessie passed Lotso he evilly smiled at her. She ignored him and continued to walk at Buzz's side.  
Abigail stepped into the carriage waiting for her brother and Jessie.  
'Women.' Lotso tutted as he and Chunk made their way back to their carriage.  
The Hoovers also went into their carriage and exchanged worried glances.  
Jessie sighed and looked up once again at the cowboy before stepping into the carriage. She flung herself onto the seat and rested her arms on the side of the carriage and began to cry. Abigail wanted to comfort the poor girl but didn't know how to. Buzz stepped in and shut the door behind him.

Bart went to step in the carriage but the cowboy grabbed his shoulder. 'I never want to see you in my town again, am I understood?'  
'Clearly.' Bart spat pushing the young man's arm off. He angrily sat down and slammed the door shut.

The carriages began to move and the Sheriff moved out the way. He and Bullseye watched the carriages go on their way as did the crowd around them.  
'I sure hope that young girl is okay...' Woody whispered to Bullseye. The brown stallion looked up at his owner with concern, his face was full of worry.

Buzz put his hand on Jessie's shoulder. She sat up and embraced him into a hug which he returned. Buzz looked helplessly at Abigail who had tears in her eyes.  
'He was the Sheriff.' Jessie mumbled through sobs of tears. 'He was the sheriff...'

**A/N - HOORAY WOODY IS BACK! Are you all happy now? You have been begging me for him to come back and here he is hooray.  
What did you think of this chapter? I enjoyed writing it.**

**13 coming soon**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - da da da da da DAAAAAAAAAAA! Here it is chapter 13!  
Hope you liked chapter 12! Bet you're all glad Woody showed up XD but now his gone again...*le sigh*  
Thanks for the comments/reviws :D**

**Hope you like this chapter. This is again violent but this is the last violent one for a while. Like I said in the description it is based around historical events and in the old days women were treated so disrespectfully which I am showing within this story.**

**I do not own the original Toy Story Characters, Disney/Pixar do**

**Chapter 13 –**

Jessie sat crying into Buzz's chest for most the journey. Everyone could hear Bart shouting and raging in the front carriage about Jessie and the cowboy and how he had been made to look the idiot.  
'It will be okay Jessie.' Abigail kept saying to try and reassure the young red head.  
'He will hurt me.' She replied shakily. 'And then he will hurt Angel too because he hates her so.'

Buzz moved a little and placed his hands on Jessie's shoulders. She looked down refusing to make eye contact with him. He lifted her chin up so she could look at him. Her eyes were full of sadness and pain. 'All I wanted to do was to see the cowboy again.' She said with a sigh.  
Abigail exchanged a shocked glance with Buzz.  
'You mean you've met him before?'' Buzz asked.  
'Yes...but not to talk to...I went out the carriage on the way to yours the other day and saw him and his horse and followed them to the field and fell backwards into the puddle...that's why I was so muddy.' She said with another sigh. 'And then today I went to find him again and I did...but...' She frowned and looked down, tears filling her eyes again.  
'It will be okay Jessie...I will protect you.' Buzz said reassuringly.  
Jessie closed her eyes and heavily sighed. Buzz leant down and kissed her forehead. She placed her head on his shoulder, 'Oh Buzz, I'm never going to see that Sheriff again...and I didn't even get to thank him...' She said tears welling up in her eyes. Buzz hugged her tighter and she slowly went off to sleep.

Jessie was awoken by the carriage coming to an abrupt hault. She shot up and hit Buzz's chin.  
'Ow.' They both said.  
'Sorry Buzz...'  
'It's fine...we are back at your place now.' He said taking her hand.  
Jessie's heart sank and her face fell. Buzz stepped out the carriage, the suitcases were being unloaded from the carriages.  
Bo was outside hers and looked pleadingly at Buzz. He lowered his eyebrows and sadly frowned at her. Her facial expression grew worried; she could tell he was worried too.  
Bart stepped angrily out the carriage followed by Betty.  
'Calm down!' She ordered him.  
'I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!' He shouted back at her.

Hamm untied Angel quickly. He pulled the mare along but she fought against him, trying with all her might to go back to Jessie, but the small plump man won. She neighed in agony for she could not help her beloved owner.  
'Come on Jessie, Buzz and I are here for you.' Abigail said stepping out.  
Sam went over to Abigail and took her hands in his. Mr and Mrs Hoover, Lotso and Chunk also joined them. All of them were holding their luggage that had now been unloaded. Buzz looked at Lotso out the corner of his eye and saw the evil smirk on his face.  
Jessie inhaled deeply before stepping out the carriage.

Bart turned and looked at her, he was sneering and his eyes seemed possessed. He picked up her suitcase and threw it at her. It hit her legs causing her to stumble backwards. Sam grabbed Jessie before she could fall over.  
'That was not necessary Bart!' Buzz shouted at him.  
'She is MY daughter this is MY house and I will do as I please!' Bart yelled. He grabbed Jessie's arm in one hand and her suitcase in the other. He pulled her forward towards the house.

'Bart just calm down.' Abigail urged but he ignored, still holding Jessie.  
'You're hurting me.' Jessie whined in pain trying to free her arm, she hit him with her free hand which only made him tighten his grip.  
The door was open and he pushed her in before continuing to make his way to the stairs and pull her towards them. Lotso and Chunk smiled at each other as everyone followed Bart and Jessie.  
The nicer ones of the group dropped their luggage on the floor. Bo ran up the stairs faster than the others to try and catch up with them.  
'Father please stop! Don't hurt her!' Bo said with tears streaming down her face.  
Bart continued to ignore cries from his family.  
'Buzz do something!' She yelled at her fiancée who was dragging behind.

Finally they reached the top of the stairs and Bart pulled her along the corridors. They reached Jessie's room and he flung her forward.  
Jessie gasped and grabbed her arm before turning to look at her father.  
'You embarrassed me in front of our future in-laws and our family! And what's worse you embarrassed me in front of the whole village!' He shouted pointing his finger at Jessie.  
'Yeah well it showed everyone just what you really are! A complete an utter IDIOT!' Jessie shouted back clenching her fists.

Bart again went to hit his daughter but Buzz grabbed his arm and pulled it back. Everyone was with them now.  
'Let go of me!' He said struggling against Buzz. He managed to wiggle his way free.  
Breathing heavily he glared at Jessie. 'You know Jessie, I raised you to be a lady, to have respect for me and this is how you repay me?'  
'Well maybe if you'd have treated me with respect I would give you some back!' Jessie said angrily.  
'Oh Jessie!' Bart began angrily. 'You know sometimes...sometimes I wish you –'  
'what? You wish I was more like Bo?' Jessie said shaking with anger and sadness. Bart looked at his youngest daughter in shock.  
'Go on say it! We all know its true!' Jessie yelled tears now falling down her face.

'FINE! YES! I do wish you were more like your sister!' He angrily replied. Bo looked down at the floor.  
'Oh yes cause that's always been the way hasn't it.' Jessie said flinging her hands into the air. 'Little Bo, the favourite daughter, the girl who can do no wrong.' She whipped her eyes as she was speaking. 'Bo Jane,' she spat 'who never does anything wrong in her father's eyes. Whereas Jessie Jane, oh no, she does everything wrong!'

'Now Jessie that's not fair.' Bo started but was interrupted.  
'Yes it is! All my life I have been living in your shadow! You always being the favourite! You have never stuck up for me, EVER! Not even today! You were told to watch me but you didn't but oh no it's not your fault its mine!' Jessie shouted. 'You have always been and always will be fathers favourite!'  
'And you were always grandma's.' Bo said darkly.  
Jessie was taken a back and looked shocked and saddened by her sister's remark. She lowered her eyebrows now, her whole body was shaking. 'Well you know what, at least Grandma could do the one thing he couldn't do!' Jessie said pointing at Bart.  
He glared at her. 'And what is that?!' He asked angrily.  
'She bared a SON! A SON! The one thing you have never been able to do!' Jessie shouted. 'If I had been a boy Bo, you would be just some piece of dirt to father. If I was a boy he would love me but oh no because I was second child and he yet again had another little girl it caused him to hate me. Well it at least proves one thing; he is not a real man because he could not bear a son!'  
Jessie was fuming; she had a sudden sense of bravery fill with in her. She had finally stood up to her father.

Everyone stood in shock at Jessie's remark. Bart was left dumbfounded.  
Jessie was coldly glaring at him. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her arm, pulling her forward.  
'You think you are so clever don't you Jessie. Well that cowboy ain't here to protect you no more! You may be nearly eighteen years old but while you live under my roof you do as I say! And you will marry Chunk whether you like it or not and he will teach you how to be a true lady!'  
'I will NEVER marry him!' She said coldly.

Bart grabbed the door handle and swung to door open. He threw Jessie inside. She stood in shell shock.  
'You will stay here until I tell you to come out!' He said throwing her suitcase in the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Jessie turned and hit her arms against the door and began to cry again.

Shouting could be heard between Betty and Bart in the corridor and more slamming of doors could also be heard.  
'I wish you were dead!' She said angrily through gritted teeth as she sunk down to the floor.

**A/N - Ohhh isn't Bart a bastard? But at least Jessie gained the courage she needed to stand up against him. Whats gunna happen next I hear you ask? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hello everyone, chapter 14 is here!**

**It's a short chapter as I have broken this one down. The second half to this will be chapter 15.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 14 –**

Jessie was angry. No longer did she feel fearful of her father, she had finally found the courage to stand up to him. Tears still from her eyes, both angry tears and sad tears. She looked over at her luggage on the floor. She stood up and went over to it. She picked it up in her hands.  
Anger boiled inside her. 'ARGH!' She shouted, throwing it across the room. She gripped her forehead as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.  
The suitcase went flying. As it hit the floor the buckles come undone sending things flying everywhere. The brown bag fell out and slid under her dressing table. The doll fell out and hit the rear table leg.

Jessie looked over and noticed the doll had fallen out. She ran over to it, picked it up and held it close. She looked down at the cowgirl doll and then over at the window.  
Jessie stood up and made her way over to it.  
It was now dark outside and the moon was shining over the great West. Thoughts of the cowboy and her grandma went around her head. A train in the distance went across the Plains, puffing smoke from the top. She looked down at the doll and then back out the window, her gripped tightened around the doll and she lowered her eyebrows. 'I will follow my heart.' She whispered angrily to herself.

Jessie went over to her bag on the floor and picked it up. She made sure the diary and pen were still inside which they were. She placed the doll back inside.  
Jessie looked at her dressing table and grabbed a small trinket box and shoved it in the bag. She placed it around her neck and it rested upon her shoulders.

Jessie went over to the wardrobe and swung the doors open and looked inside. She pulled out a long brown fabric which had two deep pockets on either side. She put it on the floor and grabbed some of her favourite dresses and put them in the right sided pocket. She then picked up the material and went over to her draws. She opened them and picked out some bloomers and towels and violently placed them into the left side.

Jessie then kicked her shoes off and placed a tacky pair of no heeled shoes on. She tied up the laces on them.  
She double checked her things were in the bag. Picking up the fabric containing her clothing she took one last gaze around her room before silently opening her bedroom door and stepping out into the corridor.

She looked around, it was dark with only a few dim lights lighting the way. She closed her door quietly.  
Jessie then began to silently run down the corridors.  
She turned and ran down the stairs her father had previously dragged her up and ran to the front door. She turned around and took another last glance at the inside of her house before opening the door and stepping outside.

The night wasn't cold; it was quite humid so she wasn't going to freeze. She silently closed the door behind her and looked around to make sure nobody was outside.  
She began to run again, towards the stables. She ran past the pond at the side of the house and across the bridge before reaching the stables.  
Jessie began to unlock the door of the stable so she could enter.

As the stable door opened Angel quickly stood up, the poor mare thought Bart was after her but was relieved at the sight of Jessie. She neighed in delight but quietened down as she saw Jessie's facial expression, it was stern but sad, her eyebrows were lowered and her eyes were sad.  
Jessie went over to Angel and placed the fabric containing her clothing over the horses back. The two sides of the fabric dangled either side of Angel.  
Angel looked at her in confusion.  
'We are getting out of here girl.' Jessie said patting her horse's side.  
Angel neighed in response to Jessie.

Jessie grabbed a black saddle and placed it on top of Angel and knelt down to tie it up. Tears began to threaten her eyes again. Angel looked down in concern at Jessie, her big brown eyes melting into Jessie's soul. That done it for Jessie, tears poured down her face yet again and she began to sob. Angel nudged Jessie to reassure her she was there for her. Jessie flung her arms around the young mare's neck and cried into her.

'Oh Angel, he's so cruel.' She mumbled through the horse's mane. 'But don't worry girl, we are gunna get away from this place and be free.' Jessie said taking Angels nuzzle in her hands. Her face was full of anger and determination. Angel breathed onto Jessie's face and sending some of her hair to move a little.

Jessie got up and grabbed some reins from the side and tied them around Angels face.

Angel was all saddled up. 'Are you ready to go girl?' Jessie asked walking over the Angel.  
Angel neighed and nodded her head in response.  
Jessie took the reins and led both of them outside. She closed the stable doors up and locked them.  
She turned to look at Angel who looked at her out the corner of her eye. Jessie jumped on top of her horse and took hold of the reins. She sat for a few seconds and looked up to the sky. She placed her right hand on the pendant around her neck.  
'I will follow my heart grandma.'  
The four stars she had seen at Buzz's house seemed to twinkle at her to encourage her to go on, especially the biggest star on the right.  
Jessie looked at the path in front of her, she knew what she had to do.  
'YAH!' She shouted pulling Angels reins. The horse neighed and began to run through the gardens of the Jane household.

**A/N - Ohhh I wonder where Jessie is going ? Read chapter 15 to find out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Chapter 15 everyone! So where do you think Jessie is going?**

**This is a nice light chapter. I also think it's kind of sweet and fluffy. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 15**

'Go to the West Angel...go to the West.' Jessie whispered as they went outside the grounds of her house. Angel neighed to Jessie and ran in the direction of the West.

****Angel ran, she ran as fast as she could. She wanted to be free from Bart herself but also wanted Jessie to be free from his cruel behaviour and vicious remarks. Jessie occasionally let a few tears run down her face but the wind soon dried them up.  
They went down paths causing dust to fly everywhere and stones to scatter around. Angel led them through fields of green grass that reached up to the top of her long legs.  
Although Jessie was mad, she felt a strange sense of happiness and relief. She was finally free from her father.

Many thoughts occurred through Jessie's mind as they rode around different areas to get to the West. '_Oh Grandma I wish you could be here to come with me. What will Bo be like when she finds out I'm missing? She probably won't care...but what will father think? Probably relief_.' Jessie thought as they continued to ride. A sudden thought caused her heart to sink. '_What about mother? What about poor Abigail? What will they think...Abigail will be heartbroken._' More tears fell down Jessie's face. 'And _I didn't even get to thank Buzz...but then again I didn't get to thank...the cowboy..._' She trailed off in thought of the cowboy, day dreaming about his beauty and how close they had actually been earlier that day.

They had been riding for quite some time now and they reached a hill, a tall hill.  
Jessie thought Angel would stop for a rest but she didn't she ran straight up it. The hill was steep and Angel sometimes struggled to get up. Her legs sometimes went weak and she neighed in pain but Jessie reassured her she'd be okay which helped urge her onwards.  
The wind brushed their faces as the grass stroked at Angel's legs.  
Angels mane and Jessie's hair flew backwards gracefully in the wind.

Angel came to a hault. They were now at the top of the hill. Beneath them was a small village with a few lights from the buildings.  
Jessie looked up, the hills and mountains of the West surrounded her and Angel. About ten buffalo lay asleep in the fields surrounding them. The train she had seen from her window was parked in its station.  
She smiled, tears filling her eyes. 'We are here Angel, at last we are here, and this time for good.'  
Angel neighed in happiness and looked up at Jessie. A small tear went down her face. She stroked Angel's mane which the horse gladly let her do.  
Jessie took another glance around; she knew this was where she belonged. 'Let's go girl.' She said pulling Angels reigns.

Angel ran down the hill faster than she went up it. She ran through the village but slower than before so Jessie could admire the village. Jessie smiled as they went around, taking in both the sights and smells. The houses weren't in great condition but they looked homely. Shops were bordered up with a few dim lights coming out cracks in the windows. Angel turned a corner causing Jessie to gasp.

'It's the same place as before...' She said smiling. Angel looked around remembering the shops and saloon around them. The toy shop, the clothes shop, the barbers, the saloon! Everything was there.  
Jessie looked over to her left and saw the field. The wind blew in her face sending her hair to travel in all directions. 'Let's go over there; it's where we saw the cowboy for the first time.'  
Angel sarcastically neighed at Jessie which caused her to silently laugh to herself.

They entered the gap in the field like the cowboy and Bullseye had done the first time they had seen them. Jessie looked around the field. It was empty. Memories of the cowboy came flooding back. She jumped off Angel and began to undo the saddle. She removed it from Angels back and placed it on the ground.  
She went to move the fabric containing her clothes but stopped. She looked up to where she and the young cowboy had been so close earlier that day. A small smile crept across her face.  
Angel rolled her eyes and nudged Jessie.  
Jessie laughed. 'Oh Angel...he was so beautiful.'  
Angel looked at Jessie with eyes that seemed to say 'you so fancy him.'  
Jessie laughed again. 'But we are here! At last we are here!'

Angel neighed in relief and collapsed onto the floor letting her legs fall wherever they pleaded. Jessie smiled at the white mare. She took off the bag and placed it next to the saddle.  
Jessie briefed a sigh of relief before collapsing backwards into the grass with Angel. She looked up to the stars and held her necklace, the smile still sat on her face. 'I did it grandma, I followed my heart.' Jessie breathed happily. The star on the right winked at her which gave her a strong sense of hope.

She turned to face the direction of where she and the cowboy were. '_I will find you cowboy_.' Was her last thought before slowly drifting off to sleep.

**A/N -  
The second star to the right shines in the light for you, and if it's Neverland you plan, it's light will lead you there...  
I had to type that XD the thing with the stars reminds me of The Second Star to the Right.  
No it is not meant to be Neverland! It has nothing to do with Neverland! It is foreshadowing something later in the story which I shall not tell you what that is...if that makes sense...**

**Ohhh so Jessie is in the West! HOORAY! She is finally free from her father!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Hello, here is chapter 16! I hope you like it, and thanks for all the comments and reviews. This is a fairly short chapter and I think you'll like it.  
I do not own the original Toy Story characters, Disney Pixar does.**

**Chapter 16 –**

A strange snuffling sound and a wet feeling against Jessie's face woke her up. She was lying asleep on her side with her head on her arms. She slowly opened her eyes. The grass was covered in due drops. Dawn had only just approached; the sky was a lilac colour with the sun rising slightly.

As her focus regained she saw a brown horse looking down at her, his pink muzzle almost in her face. Jessie's eyes widened and she sat up quickly, too quickly for that matter. She went dizzy and light headed. 'Ugh!' she complained putting her hand on her forehead.

'Woah are you okay there miss?' A familiar voice asked.  
Jessie looked to where the voice came from. The cowboy, the exact same cowboy she had seen yesterday and the day before was sat kneeling beside her. His right arm was outstretched behind her back. He looked her with soft eyes.

She looked around again, Angel was still beside her. Familiar buildings surrounded her as did hills and mountains. She looked confused but yet happy. Jessie had to stop and think for a moment to retrace what she had done and where she was. It all of a sudden clicked. 'I'm in the West.' She said quietly.  
Raising an eyebrow, the cowboy looked at her in confusemeant. A big smile formed across her face.  
'I'm in the West! Oh Angel it wasn't a dream!' She said flinging her arms around the white mare on the floor.  
The Sheriff and Bullseye looked at each other in both amazement and shock.

Jessie suddenly remembered the two were there and let go of Angel. 'But yes...I am fine...' she said blushing.  
The cowboy smiled at the baffled red head. '_How embarrassing_.' She thought to herself.  
Jessie looked at him out the corner of her eye. He was wearing blue denim jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and a brown waistcoat that was unbuttoned. His trousers were held up by a brown belt with a giant golden buckle.

He looked considerately at Jessie. 'I don't want to sound rude...but...you look awful.' The cowboy stated looking at Jessie's state. Her hair was raggedy and a lot of her hair had fallen out her bun and now slumped across her forehead and down her shoulders. Her face was somewhat blotchy from crying and her dress was slightly muddy and very wet from the dampness of the grass.  
'Oh no, I'm not offended.' She said turning to face the cowboy. He was even more handsome than she remembered.  
'Were you in this field all night?' He asked.  
'Y-Yes...' Jessie said with a stutter.  
The cowboy looked at her with curious eyes. Jessie could feel her heart pounding against her chest; she was too scared to talk. '_Jessie pull yourself together! You've wanted to talk to him properly for so long and now here he is and you are not talking_!' She thought angrily to herself.

A silence passed between them. 'Would you want to come to my place and you know...clean yourself up a bit?' He asked with a smile.  
Jessie was forced to return back to reality. 'Oh yes please, that's most kind of you.'  
The cowboy got up and held his hand out for Jessie to take. She took it and pulled herself up but stumbled forward, her legs had turned to jelly. The cowboy quickly caught her in his arms. They were quite close. Both looked at each other with wide eyes.

'Sorry...my legs went...' She said blushing a little.  
'It's f-fine. You must have had a tough time...' the cowboy said also blushing a little too.  
'Yeah...you could say that.' Jessie said quietly. She pulled herself out his arms and straightened out her dress.  
She made her way over to Angel.  
'Do you wanna ride my horse?' He asked pointing at Bullseye. 'I'm sure your young mare had a long journey last night.'  
Angel stood up, her legs shook a little but she was okay.  
'She did have a long ole ride but I am fine walking.' Jessie said smiling.

Jessie went to place the fabric containing her clothing on Angel but the cowboy quickly took it off her. 'I'll put it on him.' He said smiling.  
Jessie smiled back, she picked up the saddle on the floor but instead of putting it on Angel she stopped and watched the cowboy put her clothing over his horse.  
My was his horse big. She watched the cowboy carefully taking in every little detail of him. He was handsome, probably the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. Sure Buzz was alright looking but this cowboy was something different.

Her smile turned into a school girl smile, like one who has a crush on a teacher.  
Angel looked down at Jessie and twitched her ears a little. She then hit Jessie in the back with her bum and neighed. Jessie went forward a little and the cowboy turned to look at them both. Jessie also turned so he couldn't see her blushing face. She glared at Angel and placed the saddle over her but didn't tie it up.

'Ready to go?' the Cowboy asked.  
'Ready.' She said turning to face him. '_I hope my face isn't still red_.' She thought.  
He looked at her. '_My she has nice eyes_.' He thought to himself. He smiled gently at her, which made Jessie feel giddy inside.  
The two horses looked at each other and raised their horse eyebrows. Bullseye neighed and pushed Woody with his head.  
'Okay I'm coming Mr Impatient.' He said jokingly.  
Bullseye shook his head and made his way out the field. 'Follow him.' The cowboy said following Bullseye.

Jessie and Angel looked at each other. Jessie smiled and took hold of Angel's reigns. 'We did it Angel, we are finally here.' She whispered.  
They followed the cowboy and his horse outside the field and onto the path.

They began to walk down the lane.  
'My names Woodrow, Woodrow Pride by the way, but everyone calls me Woody.' He said looking down at Jessie.  
'Mine's Jessie, Jessie Jane.' Jessie said smiling at him.  
He smiled back as they made their way down the street.

**A/N - YAAY! Woody and Jessie have finally met and know each others names! Woo-hoo! Hope you liked it! Has anyone read my Halloween short yet? It's called Paranormal Toys. Stay tuned for chapter 17!**

**And there is a reason as to why I changed Jessie's age again. If you know me well then you will know why I have changed it ;)**

**Replies to comments -**  
**Selena Fan - ****_First of HIII! Thanks for your comments and reviews. Your idea about Bart killing Woody's dad was good and you sort of read my mind about something in the story, but, Bart hasn't killed Woody's father. He has done something but I am not saying what :) tehe_**  
**Ts Fan 123 - ****_:D Guess whose back, back for good. It's WOOOODYYYY!_**  
**Guest - ****_Thank you :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Hello everyone, chapter 17 is here.  
As you know my last few chapters have been rather short...but I have made up for it now! YAY! This one is longer :)  
Hope you enjoy it, it was quite fun to write.**

**I do not own the original toy story characters.**

**Chapter 17 -**

Woody had so many questions he wanted to ask Jessie, just like she had so many to ask him. They made their way down streets in silence for a while; Woody was allowing Jessie to take in her surroundings, the only thing to be heard was the sound of horse hooves clipping and clopping.  
The streets were all cobbled and dusty with shops and houses all around. Shop owners were sleepily opening their windows ignoring the Sheriff and his new found friend.

'_I'm finally here_!' Jessie thought excitedly. '_And I'm with the cowboy, called Woody_!' She tried desperately not to smile. '_Oh I can't wait to get to see more of the West...and to get to know him better_.'  
Angel looked at Jessie and could tell by her facial expression that she was excited to be in the company of Woody. She twitched her ear and continued to walk forward.

'_So, at last I know her name, Jessie_.' Woody thought to himself. '_It's kind of a stupid thing to ask but I really want to know in depth why she is here. Should I ask her? She seems nice enough_.' Woody was having a debate with himself in his mind about asking her on not.

Woody and Jessie occasionally looked at each other out the corner of their eyes but quickly retreated to looking forward if either one of them thought the other had caught them looking.  
Bullseye looked at Woody and noticed that he kept staring at the young red head. He began to edge his way closer to Woody making the Sheriff move closer to Jessie without realising.

'So Jessie,' Woody began. Jessie eagerly looked up at him.  
'I know it's kind of a stupid question to ask...but...what are you doing all the way out here?'  
Jessie was silent for a few seconds. 'Because of my Father and I hate the life I am forced to lead.' Jessie said bitterly.  
'I understand why I hate your Father after what I saw yesterday, but what do you mean about living a life you are forced to lead?' Woody hated to ask but he had to know.  
Jessie frowned and held her arm. Angel nudged her in the side to urge her on to tell Woody. 'Long story short, my Father is horrid and is forcing me to get married to someone who is also as horrid as him. So, I decided to run away to the West because it's where I long to be.'  
'He is forcing you to get married?' Woody asked shocked.  
'Yeah...but I don't want to talk about it.' Jessie said sighing.  
'It's fine, when you're ready to talk about it I'm here to listen.' Woody said placing his hand on Jessie's shoulder. She looked away from the cowboy and smiled to herself.  
'_He touched my shoulder_!' She thought excitedly.

They continued down some more streets until they reached a lane which lead them out to an open area. They were surrounded by fields and hills of green. Lush green grass ran high in the fields. Canyons could be seen in the distance with very few buffalo running free. A river ran through one of the fields and glistened as the rising sun's rays hit it.  
Jessie stopped and gasped at the sight, it was truly beautiful. Woody was still walking with Bullseye but stopped and turned back to face her when he noticed he wasn't being followed anymore. He looked at Jessie, excitement and happiness filled her eyes. Her hands were clasped over her mouth. Angel stood next to her also looking around at the sight. Woody smiled at the two of them and made his way back.

'Beautiful isn't it?' Woody asked joining Jessie in admiring the view.  
'Oh its simply wonderful.' Jessie said, her face went into a dream state. Never before had she seen a place of such beauty. Sure her grandmother told her it was nice and she believed her, but this place, the West, was beyond her wildest dreams.  
'Was the other day your first time in the West?' Woody questioned Jessie.  
'Yes...I hardly got to see much of it because of my father...'Jessie said with a sigh.  
Woody looked down at her sympathetically.  
'But from my bedroom window I can...could see some of it.' Jessie said smiling taking in the view. 'I've always wanted to come here...but Father never allowed it. When I was younger my grandmother used to tell me amazing stories about the West. Every night, for as long as I can remember I have always looked out my bedroom window, longing to come here...' Jessie said to Woody, he was looking down at her in amazement of her story.  
' We only came through here to get to my sister's fiancées place.' Jessie said, her heart sank remembering the night at the Lightyear's. 'And then again to go back to mine...and now here I am and I'm not going back, ever.' Jessie finished.

Woody looked at Jessie, he felt sorry for her but also happy that for her that she was now free from her father.  
They continued to walk again, a beautiful western breeze hit their faces.  
'Why did your father never allow you to come here before?' Woody asked out of curiosity.  
'Because he said it was a horrid place filled with bandits and no gooders. He thinks your all drunken hooligans. But I never believed him.' Jessie said looking up at Woody.  
'Well your father doesn't know what his missing.' He said smiling at her.  
'Well I can guarantee he hates you, he thinks you made a fool of him in front of everyone.' Jessie said to Woody smiling a little.  
'Well he didn't need me to make him look like a fool.' Woody said reassuringly to Jessie.  
'Believe me I know.' Jessie said laughing.

They reached a hill and gradually made their way down. The grass was long but luckily there was a path they could follow.  
'Your horse is very pretty, such a lovely size and shape, what's her name?' Woody asked, admiring Angel.  
'Isn't she just? Her name is Angel, she is my best friend.' Jessie said stroking Angel's mane.  
Angel neighed at the compliment Woody had given her.  
'Your stallion is also beautiful.' Jessie said smiling at Bullseye.  
'His not half bad is he?' Woody said jokingly to Bullseye. 'His name is-'  
'Bullseye...yes I know his name.' Jessie said somewhat embarrassed.  
'How do you know his name? Oh was it from when we were in the field the other day?' Woody questioned.  
Jessie nodded, she didn't look up at Woody otherwise he'd have seen her blushing. Woody shook his head and half smiled.  
Bullseye and Angel looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. They walked closer to their owners which made the duo move closer to each other. Neither really realised as they were too busy concentrating on walking down the hill.

They reached the bottom of the hill and turned another lane. A small stream went across their path and they crossed a red curved bridge. A small cottage sat alone in the middle of the field. Jessie looked up at it. It was a pretty little thing, not too big and no too small. It was white with a yellow-ish coloured roof. Attached to the right side was a stable, it was also a nice size. A small well sat not too far away from the left side of the cottage.  
The area it was in was massive. '_How can such a small place be in an area so big_?' Jessie thought to herself.

Jessie and Angel stopped at the end of the bridge while Woody and Bullseye continued to walk towards it.  
Jessie followed Woody and Bullseye, pulling Angel along with her to the front of the house; a small wooden door in the colour red sat in front them. Woody pulled out a pair of keys from his trouser pockets.  
'Welcome to my home Jessie.' He said smiling and placing they key into the door.

**A/N - Ohhh they are now at Woody's house.  
Who thinks Angel and Bullseye are gunna have a thing going on?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
I'm not sure when chapter 18 will be up because I need to improve it as well as write other chapters along with school work. Yes I am going back to school tomorrow after my half term break. Back to school work :(  
I kinda made Jessie a bit like Rapunzel there didn't I? About looking out the window. **

**Catch ya later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Here you go guys n gals. The next chapter is here! Woo-hoo.  
I enjoyed writing this as usual and I hope you enjoy reading it. This is a medium length chapter.  
I had barely any homework yesterday so I could write a few more chapters and I had no homework today so I could upload this!**

**I do not own the original Toy Story characters.**

**Chapter 18 –**

The door opened slowly and Woody gestured to Jessie to go in. Jessie looked at him with a curious expression.  
'Bullseye be a good horse and take Angel to the stables.' Woody smiled.  
Bullseye neighed in response and directed Angel towards the stables and she gladly followed.

Jessie stepped inside the little cottage, it was small but welcoming. There was a small brisk mat at the foot of the door which Jessie stepped on first, the floor was brown and made of wood. A green sofa sat in the centre of the room with a table filled with papers in front of it. Also next to the chair was a green arm chair, it was tatty but did look rather comfy.  
A kitchen sat to the right of the room with two stoves, a sink and a drying up station. Next to the drying station was a pile of clothing; probably in need of a wash. There was also a wooden table with five chairs sat around it, the table had two plates on top of it but no food on them.  
On the left of the room a double bed sat with two pillows and a brown duvet across, it wasn't too far away from the sofa. Two wooden tables with draws were either side of the bed.  
A door not that far away from the bed was open and lead into an office. Yet again inside this was another table sat filled with papers and documents from god only knows when.  
Some brown chest of draws and three more doors were directly in front of Jessie; however she did not know where these lead too.

The door on the left opened and a small man came plodding out. He was short and plump, almost the same height as a seven year old. He wore blue dungarees and a red buttoned up shirt underneath. His boot's, like Woody's were brown. He had white hair which matched his white beard and moustache; he looked much like Father Christmas. His moustache hung freely and seemed to be separate from his beard. Again, he also wore a brown hat like Woody upon his head.  
He came out holding a silver bucket and was whistling a merry tune. 'Woody, I thought I heard that door open, what are you doing back so early?' He asked looked up to be greeted by the sight of the Sheriff but instead saw not only him, but a young red head too.

'Well I'll be blown.' He said quietly to himself looking up at Jessie.  
'Pete, I'd like you to me Jessie.' Woody said gesturing towards Jessie. 'And Jessie this is my Uncle Pete.' He said with a smile.  
'What a pleasure to meet you my dear.' Pete smiled taking his hat off and bowing his head to Jessie.  
'And a pleasure to meet you also.' Jessie said with a smile.  
'Come in my dear, take a seat.' Pete said going over to the sofa and patting it.  
Jessie made her way over and sat down, it was rather comfy and her dress took up a lot of the space. Pete put down the bucket and sat down next to Jessie, his feet were unable to reach the floor.

'I said that she could come here and get herself cleaned up, found her in my field this morning.' Woody said heading towards the kitchen area and reaching into the cupboard to pull out two glass cups.  
'Say, are you the young lady my dear Woody told me about the other day? The one who came in the carriages?' Pete asked curiously looking at Jessie.  
'You know about me?' Jessie asked somewhat embarrassed.  
'Sweet heart, I'm not meaning this in a harsh way but the whole town knows about you and yer family.' Pete said. 'Woody just told me a little bit more.'

Jessie sighed and placed her head in her hands. Woody came over with two glasses of water. He placed one on the table for Jessie and took a sip from the other which was obviously for him.  
Pete placed his hand on Jessie's shoulder. 'It's alright me dear.' He then proceeded to look up at Woody who was looking down at Jessie.  
'Could you maybe get a bath ready for her Pete? I can't stay here very long coz of work and she could sure do with one by the looks of things.' Woody asked with pleading eyes.  
'Of course I can. I already got most of it full of water. I was gunna finish filling it and have it once it was full but since we got a lil lady in need here she can most certainly have the bath.' Pete said getting up.  
'Oh no, please have the bath. I can honestly wait until later, its fine.' Jessie said quickly looking up and putting her hand on Pete's arm.  
'My dear it is fine.' Pete said picking up the bucket and going over to the sink to fill it up. 'Besides I had one yesterday, it's not like I'm in desperate need of one.'  
Jessie sighed. '_I hope I'm not being a burden to them_.' She thought.  
Once the bucket was full he placed it on a rod handing over a blazing hot fire to heat up.

'So what brought you to stay out in his field?' Pete asked coming back over to Jessie and Woody.  
'Oh it doesn't matter, I ran away and I am never going back.' Jessie said lowering her eyebrows in thought of her father.  
Pete exchanged a worried glance with Woody. 'But...your okay now?' Pete asked worriedly.  
Jessie was unsure of how she felt. Part of her was worried that her father would find her and drag her home but the other part felt more than happy that she was here. She frowned but simply nodded her head at Pete.

From the office filled with papers a rustling sound could be heard. Jessie looked to the room, curiosity filling her face. Woody and Pete both half smiled as they heard a small wimpy bark come from the room.  
'Is that a puppy?' Jessie asked, her expression lightening.  
Sure enough a small brown dachshund puppy came trotting to the doorway. He was tiny, a little small plump body was held up by little sausage legs. The pups head was also tiny as were his ears. His tongue was hanging out and his little spindly tail was wagging erratically.  
The little puppy looked over and saw Jessie sat on the sofa and his tail instantly wagged even faster. He barked excitedly and ran over to Jessie and jumped onto her lap.  
The little puppy yapped and began to lick at Jessie's face. She leant back in the sofa and laughed while trying the shield her face.

'Aw you are so adorable.' Jessie said stroking behind his ears.  
'Careful Buster, she's had a rough time.' Woody said leaning down to stoke the little dogs head; he then took another gulp of his water while Pete went over to the fire place and put some gloves on before picking up the bucket of water.  
'Buster? That's his name? Aw Buster you're beautiful!' Jessie said with a smile.  
Woody took another swig of his drink.  
'Gee, that's exactly how Woody described you the other day.' Pete said as he made his way behind the sofa.  
Woody's eyes widened in shock as did Jessie's.  
Woody had swallowed the drink too quickly and it went down wrong way so he began to choke.  
Jessie looked up at Woody with a worried expression. 'Oh my gosh Woody are you okay?' Jessie asked placing Buster on the floor and putting her hand on Woody's shoulder.  
'Yes...I'm fine.' Woody said through coughs before glaring at Pete.  
Pete winked at him and headed into what was obviously the bathroom.

Woody got his breath back and straightened himself out. He looked Jessie quickly who was still staring at him with a worried expression. He turned to look back at her with a raised eyebrow.  
'I'm fine Jessie.' Woody said reassuring her.  
'Okay...' Jessie said, her face relaxing a little.  
The two stood staring at each other for a brief moment, Jessie's hand still resting on Woody's shoulder.  
'Baths ready!' Pete called from the bathroom.  
Woody awkwardly smiled at her before saying 'I'll...I'll just go get your – your clothes.'  
He made his way out of the door, his face blushing a little.

Jessie was left standing in the living area by herself while Pete was fixing up the bathroom for her. She smiled and happily sighed to herself and watched where Woody had gone out. Buster barked which made her jump a little. 'Hey boy.' She smiled and bent down to pick him up. She cradled the dachshund in her arms as her bum rejoined the sofa.

Outside Woody made his way into the stables. 'Okay I really need to stop stuttering.' He said to himself as he made his way over the Bullseye. He took the fabric of Bullseye and paused before it was fully removed. 'But I don't ever stutter! For some reason I have just started randomly stuttering!' He said in a confused and shocked tone.

Bullseye neighed but it seemed as though he was laughing. 'Shut up Bullseye, just because you fancy Angel.' Woody said slightly annoyed and fully removing the fabric from Bullseye.  
The horse stopped neighing and glared at Woody, he simply smiled back. Angel looked at the two of them and snorted before making her way over the hay bale to eat.  
Woody shook his head and patted Bullseye on his hind leg. 'Get in there boy.' He whispered which caused him to get a whack in the face with Bullseye's tail.  
'Pfft.' Woody spat a little while removing the horses tail from his face. 'Thanks boy!'  
Woody made his way out the stable and back into the house.

Jessie was sat on the sofa with Buster, smiling like nothing had happened to her.  
Woody stood in the door way holding her belongings. His stern expression changed and seemed to melt into a soft smile. Pete came out the bathroom and looked at Woody. He noticed Woody's expression wasn't the same as usual. '_Well, Woody doesn't have a stern face like usual._' He thought while stroking his beard.  
Jessie hadn't noticed the two men and Woody hadn't noticed Pete staring at him.

'Everything's ready for you my dear.' Pete said cheerily causing Woody to jump.  
'Thank you Pete.' Jessie said turning to him and smiling.  
'Err I have your clothes here.' Woody said walking over to Jessie and handing the fabric to her.  
'Thank you Sheriff.' Jessie said with a little giggle.

Woody turned away and went to the sink to avoid letting Jessie and Pete see his embarrassed expression.  
'The towels are on the floor in there. Take as long as you need.' Pete said as Jessie walked passed him.  
'Thanks again, your both so kind.' Jessie smiled. She entered the bathroom, placed her things on the floor and closed the door behind her.

**A/N - Aww, Jessie is finally happy!  
Pete had been introduced as has little Buster boy. Aw, bless little Woody, getting a stutter.  
I don't want to make this fluffy light romance but I thought I'd include some light stuff in this. But they don't have feelings for each other!...yet... Jessie just finds Woody handsome and Woody finds Jessie pretty.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 19!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Hi everyone, the next chapter is here. I would have posted this chapter yesterday but I was in Westfield's for a Geography trip on Rebranding. **

**Hope you enjoy it! I do not own the original Toy Story characters.**

**Chapter 19 - **

Jessie turned back around to admire the bathroom. It wasn't very big but it was a good enough size for Woody and his uncle. It contained a small sink with a cupboard hanging above it. A shiny tin bath sat to the left of the bathroom in front of a fire to keep it warm. A full body mirror was in the far right hand corner of the room and a small circular window with a white net curtain was in the right. Two shelves containing different sanitary products sat by the window.  
A brown mat was by the bath with the towels Pete had said about.

'I can't believe I am in the West, let alone in Woody's house!' Jessie said quietly to herself. She let out a giggle and reached down to the fabric bag containing her clothing. She pulled out her brown bag and looked inside, everything was still in place. She placed it back on the floor and went over to the bath and dipped her finger in it, it was a nice temperature, not to warm and not too hot.

Jessie began to undo her dress. She removed her arms from the sleeves and pulled the top half down to her waist. The dress was now above her hips and she let it fall freely to the floor. Jessie then proceeded to remove the corset placing it on the floor with her dress. Next was her bloomers, she pulled them down and was greeted with the sight of very reddened towels.  
'Oh crap...I forgot about that...' She mumbled looking at the stained towels and partly stained bloomers. She let out a long sigh and removed them completely placing them on the floor by her dress.  
'It will have to wait till later.' Jessie sighed while removing the hair band from her hair and throwing it onto the floor.  
She proceeded to the bath and stepped in. It was so warm and welcoming. Jessie sat down, all the water sunk in around her. 'Ahh.' She happily sighed lying back into the water, letting all her cares and worries wonder free.

Meanwhile outside the bathroom Woody was nervously tapping the sides of the kitchen counter while looking out the window. Pete smiled and walked over to him.  
'You sure found a looker there didn't you kido.' Pete said causing Woody to flinch.  
'Yeah...she's alright.' Woody replied simply.  
'Well you sure weren't looking at her if she was _just al-right_.' Pete mumbled to himself.  
Woody ignored the witty comment and continued to look outside. Birds were flying freely in the sky and the leaves on the trees moved freely as the wind hit them every now and then.

'Does she have anywhere to stay? Any money?' Pete asked Woody.  
'I'm not sure, I didn't ask. But by the sounds of things I don't think she got anywhere to stay. She ran away after all.' Woody said, his western accent starting to become more bold.  
'Why did she run away? She said about her father but that was all. I'm sure she told you more about it.' Pete said looking up at his nephew.  
'Actually she didn't tell me much, she didn't wanna talk bout it. All she said was that she ran away because she hated the life she was forced to lead, she hated her father and she had an arranged marriage.' Woody said shrugging and looking down at Pete.  
'An arranged marriage? Did she even know about it?' Pete asked.  
'I don't know Pete, I honestly don't know. I said when she is ready to talk I am here to listen but for now I won't mention it to her.' Woody said to Pete.  
'Okay.' Pete said quietly.

A silence passed between the two of them. The two didn't really know what to do about Jessie; did they ask her about her family? Her father? Did she have anywhere to go? And they most certainly didn't want to upset her by asking too many questions.

'So Woody are you gunna let her stay here?' Pete eagerly asked Woody.  
'What?' Woody said looking down a little shocked.  
'I said, you gunna ask her to stay with us? She's got know where to go, doesn't know anyone other than you –'  
'She barely knows me.' Woody said sternly.  
'Well you were the first person she met out here nitwit!' Pete spat back.  
Woody rolled his eyes.  
Pete slyly looked up at Woody. 'And you also seem to have a keen eye on her.' He smirked and walked away over to the sofa.  
'I beg your pardon? I barely even know her!' Woody snapped.  
'Woah calm down Woody it was a joke,' Pete began. 'But you were smiling rather gaily at her earlier.' He muffled to himself so Woody couldn't hear.

Pete sat down on the sofa next to Buster and picked up one of the papers and began to read it. Woody sighed to himself. '_I do want to offer her a place to stay. Yes, she seems nice enough but what if she gets offended if I ask her?_' Woody groaned and put his hand over his eyes.  
'I'll think about it.' He said to Pete while rubbing eyes.

Pete raised an eyebrow while pretending to read the paper. '_In other words, 'I will ask her to stay with us because she seems like a lovely girl and I am a lovely Sheriff who wouldn't throw a lady in need out'.' _Pete thought to himself_. 'And maybe this young lady will be the person who changes this Sheriff for the better. It's about time Woody found someone special to have in his life instead of recoiling away from every woman who lays eyes on him_.'

Woody sighed and began to make his way to the door. 'I gotta go to work now. Make sure she's alright and look after her.' Woody said in a sort of ordering tone.  
'Yes sir.' Pete said sarcastically.  
Woody rolled his eyes.  
'Oh, Woody, maybe with a lady around the house we could get her to do the lady jobs, like you know...the cleaning.' Pete said pointing his thumb in the direction of the washing pile on the floor.  
'PETE!' Woody shouted somewhat shocked by what had been said.  
'I was joking!' Pete said putting his hands up in defence. 'Woody you need to learn the difference between a joke and being serious.  
Woody grumbled to himself. 'I'll see you later.' He said heading out to the stables to fetch Bullseye.  
'His a great lad but can't take a joke. What the job of Sheriff does to ya.' Pete said to Buster who was fast asleep on the sofa next to him.  
'_He's a great uncle but geesh his annoying sometimes_.' He thought to himself.

Bullseye was standing in the far left corner watching Angel drink some water. Woody was about to enter but noticed the way his stallion was staring at the mare.  
'_Well looks like Bullseye has a crush_.' He thought to himself and wolf whistled at the two horses. Both of them turned to look at Woody.  
He raised an eyebrow and received a glare off Bullseye.  
Woody chuckled. 'Come on boy, time to head back again.'  
Woody done a gesture for his horse to come out.

Bullseye huffed and went over and allowed Woody to jump on his back.  
'Enjoy the peace while you can Angel.' Woody said tilting his hat at Angel. She neighed in return.  
'YAH!' Woody shouted pulling Bullseye's reigns. Bullseye neighed and began to race off.

Angel went to the doorway and watched as the two sped off into the distance.  
At last she and Jessie were where they belonged.

**A/N - Aww, isn't Pete and Woody's relationship cute. Uncle Pete does like to tease poor Woody.  
Yes I have been purposly grammatically incorrect during some parts of this. Western talk.  
Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for number 2-0!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Here it is everyone the big 2-0! And it most certainly is big! This chapter is rather long...tehe. Told you this is more like a book than a normal short fanfic.  
I wasn't going to upload tonight because of my History homework but I stopped when it got to the MLK speech analysis. Do that tomorrow, MLK is very complicated in speeches lol.**

**A historical event has been mentioned in this. I learnt about it last year when I learnt about the American West. I have a huge advantage with this story and the old West because I learnt about it. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! I ****_do not_**** own the original ****_Toy Story_**** characters.**

**Chapter 20 –**

Jessie sat in the bath for every long time. She had already washed herself with the soap and now just let the warm water soak around all her joints, caressing them and making them feel less achy. Her stomach only had a niggly pain but nothing compare to the other day.  
Jessie held her breath and put her whole body under the water including her face. The water soaked into her hair and all around her face. She then came above the water and caught her breath back. Her hands went over her face and she wiped her eyes and pushed her hair back over her head.

She happily smiled to herself. 'Well I guess it's time to get out, they'll be wondering what I'm up to in here.' She said to herself.  
Jessie leant over the bath tub and picked up one of the towels and placed it on the mat in front. She stood up and stepped out onto it, water trickled down her body and from her hair. She tied another towel around her body and then one around her hair to stop it dripping everywhere. She began to dry herself.

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom Pete was in the kitchen melting some butter in a frying pan with Buster looking up at him with loving eyes. 'You ain't getting anything boy, we got a lady present that needs looking after.' Pete smiled and bent down to stroke the little dog.  
Buster done a little bark in return to Pete which made him smile.  
Soon enough the butter had melted and Pete placed two waffles into the frying pan. They began to slowly cook with the occasional bits of steam rising out of the pan.

Pete opened a few draws in the kitchen until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out two knives and two forks and placed them next to the two plates on the table; forks on the left and knifes on the right.

Jessie had now finished drying herself but her hair was still wrapped into a towel. She pulled out some bloomers and towels from the left side of the fabric clothes holder. She stepped into the bloomers and pulled them up to her knees. She then placed two towels inside before fully pulling them up to her waist.  
Jessie now proceeded to put on her corset. She fought and struggled to keep it up as her hands fought with the ribbon but eventually she managed to do it up. 'Oh I hate these things...yes I can now choose how tight it is but it was easier with mother doing it for me.' Jessie said with a sigh. The corset clasped around her waist and pushed out her breats. Even though she had chosen the tightness of the damn thing it still managed to engulf her body and cut her air supply short. Jessie grumbled to herself as she went into the right side of the fabric. She looked through the dresses to choose one. Eventually she pulled out a navy blue one.  
Jessie stepped into the dress and pulled it up. Placing her arms into the sleeves she forced it over her chest and bent her arms back to tie up yet again some more ribbon.

The dress was a lovely navy blue. The sleeves were elbow length and had a white frilly net at the end of them. The white netting was the same around the neck and went in a circular manner around the neck area and sat just above the chest area. A black rim went around the bottom and the same around the waist.

Jessie pulled the towel from her head and her hair flew down and rested messily upon her shoulders. On the side by the sink was a small comb which she picked up and began to brush her hair with. The brush passed through her matted hair and Jessie had to tug at it many times before it actually went through. She winced a few times due to the pain of the brush pulling at her hair.  
Finally it was done. Her hair was still damp but wasn't too wet and also looked a lot tidier than before.

At last, Jessie felt clean and fresh. She gathered up her old dress from the floor and held it in her arms. She saw the bloody bloomers and towels and cringed at the sight. Picking them up, she placed them within her dress so nobody could see them when she went outside. She left the fabric containing the rest of her clothing in the bathroom so she could collect it later.  
Twisting the door handle and opening the door she stepped back into the living area.

The smell of waffles cooking tickled and caressed up her nose. '_Woah that smells good_.' She thought, her stomach rumbling in agreement. She placed her hand over her stomach. '_Wow I didn't realise how hungry I was.._.'

Pete was whistling a merry tune and dishing up some waffles onto a plate. 'Well you're just in time for some breakfast me dear.' He said smiling and waving a wooden spoon which he held in his right hand in the air.  
Jessie smiled at him. 'That's great, it smells really nice.'  
She made her way over to the dinner table. 'Where should I put these?' Jessie asked raising her clothes a little.  
'Just put'em on the pile over there. Me and Woody gotta wash'em soon but are always busy. Probably do it tomorrow as its Sunday and the town ain't that busy then.' Pete said pointing to the pile of dirty washing.  
'_Oh crap...I don't want them finding my bloomers...maybe I should offer to clean the clothes..._' Jessie thought placing the dress and blood stained items onto the pile.  
'Would you like me to wash them for you today?' Jessie asked with a smile.  
'Oh no, no, no, no my dear. You are the guest and I do not expect you to do things like that for us.' He said waving the spoon around. 'Take a seat me dear, I'll get the syrup.'

When Pete turned his back to Jessie she frowned a little as she sat down. Pete opened one of the cupboards on the floor and pulled out a bottle of syrup. He placed it on the table in front Jessie and proceeded to sit at the opposite end. 'Eat up sweet heart.' He smiled.  
Jessie picked up the syrup and looked around, 'Say, where is Woody?' Jessie questioned still looking around the room. There was no sight of the cowboy.  
'His gone to work my love, he'll be back later.'  
'Oh, okay.' Jessie said somewhat disappointedly as she poured some syrup over the waffles and then handed it to Pete who drowned his waffles with it. Jessie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.  
Both picked up their knife and fork and began to tuck into their breakfast.

Breakfast was divine. Jessie had all the finest chefs at her old place but yet none of them made waffles quite like Pete's. They were soft on the inside yet chewy and crisp on the outside and the syrup added that extra lushness to the taste.  
Buster whined and put his front paws onto Pete's leg. 'Go on then, you can have half of one.' He smiled cutting half of a waffle and placing it on the floor for Buster.  
The little dog began to nibble away at it and seemed to be enjoying the taste as much as Jessie.  
'Just don't tell Woody I done that. He wouldn't be happy.' Pete said giving Jessie a smile.  
'Don't worry I won't.' Jessie chuckled.

'Jessie,' Pete began.  
'Yes?' Jessie asked looking up at him.  
'I'm sorry about your father n'all that. Woody told me about what happened.' Pete said with sad eyes.  
'Oh don't feel sorry for me Pete. I am fine now; I'm out in the West where I belong.' Jessie said giving him a reassuring smile.  
Pete smiled in return. 'Do you have anywhere to stay?'  
'...No...I don't, I didn't really think about staying anywhere I just wanted to get away.' Jessie said tugging at her hair a little.  
'Well...maybe...you could stay here...with us...' Pete said looking at Jessie.  
'Really?' Jessie asked shocked.  
'Really. I wouldn't mind at all and I'm sure my dear Woody wouldn't either.' Pete said.  
Jessie smiled but it soon disappeared. 'But then I'd feel rude. It's your house and I feel like I'm intruding.'  
'Don't be so ridiculous. You have nowhere to go and probably have no money. You also seem like a lovely girl who would be great company for both me and Woody.'  
Buster barked reminding Pete that he was there. 'And Buster.' Pete laughed. 'If Woody don't ask you later on today I'll ask him for ya.'  
'Oh thank you so much Pete.' Jessie said getting up and going over to him and giving him a hug.  
Pete chuckled and patted Jessie's shoulder. 'You're welcome my dear.'

Once breakfast was over Pete went over to the sink and filled it up with warm water. He then returned to the table and picked up his and Jessie's plates and put them in the sink.  
'Can I be of any help?' Jessie asked walking over to Pete.  
'Oh no it's fine; all I need to do is wash and dry up.' He said giving Jessie a smile.  
'I'll do the drying up; it will get to job done twice as quick.' Jessie said picking up a drying up cloth.  
Pete laughed and continued to wash up passing Jessie the washed utensils.

Pete put the cutlery away in the draws on the counter. 'Could you maybe pop the plates away in the cupboard up there me dear?' Pete said pointing to one of the cupboards. 'Save's an old boy having to climb a chair and put em away.'  
'Of course.' Jessie replied giggling. She picked up the plates, opened the cupboard and put them away. 'See, told ya it would get the job done quicker.' She said smiling while putting her hands on her hips.  
'Well you did indeed, good idea young lady.' Pete said chuckling.

Now more refreshed, Jessie could take in the house a bit more. The bed in the room wasn't very tidy and looked like it had never been made in its life. The draw on the left side of the bed had an empty glass and candle on top. Two medium sized windows sat either side of the front door with shabby red curtains hanging at the sides. The sofa had two different pillows on it and the table in front had scattered out news papers; very untidy. Between the bathroom and another door that Jessie didn't know where it lead to was a small circular table with an empty vase on top. Above that was a picture. Pete was sorting out one of the cupboards so didn't notice Jessie looking.

Jessie turned her head to the side a little before making her way over to it. The picture was a dull shade of brown but yet seemed to glow within the frame. The picture contained four different people, one girl and three boys one being Woody.  
Woody sat in the centre of the picture with a long blonde haired girl who was wearing a white dress. She was very pretty, in fact extremely pretty.  
Behind the girl was a man with what Jessie assumed was light brown hair, he was wearing dungarees and a chequered shirt. And the man behind Woody was the oldest in the picture; he was wearing a black coat and a white shirt with a hat on his head. His hair was shabby and just below his ears and also a shade of brown.  
The picture wasn't recent as Woody looked younger than he did now. None of them were smiling but yet in pictures you aren't allowed to smile, you must hold a straight face.

Pete turned and noticed Jessie admiring the picture and walked over to her.  
'Who are the people Woody is with?' Jessie questioned Pete.  
'Why that's the relations.' Pete said smiling at the picture. 'Try n guess who they all are.'  
'Well I think the man behind Woody must be his dad, the girl next to him his partner and behind her, her dad?' Jessie said looking down at Pete.  
Pete began to laugh and a tear came to his eye from laughing so much.  
'What? I'm completely wrong aren't I?' Jessie said dumbfounded.  
Pete nodded to her while still laughing. 'You got one right. That man is Woody's dad, my brother.' Pete continued to laugh a little. 'But the other two, they are Woody's brother and sister.' Pete continued wiping his eyes.  
'Oh...I guess I was very wrong.' Jessie said weakly laughing.  
'You weren't to know. Sorry for laughing.' Pete smiled up at Jessie.  
'It's fine. They look like lovely people and I am sure if they are related to you and Woody they are defiantly going to be lovely.'

Pete smiled to Jessie. She really had got the people in the picture wrong.  
'I gotta go and do some work outside. Some of my tools need cleaning up for the mines.' Pete said.  
'The mines?' Jessie questioned.  
'Yeah, I'm the Prospector. I am in charge of all the local mines, not that there's much left to control anymore.' Pete said with a sigh.  
'Yeah...I've read about em in the papers...The Gold Rush.' Jessie said frowning.  
'Mmm hmm, most the gold went when the people found out about it. Only the lucky few got the gold, the rest were left no money, no home... Me and some of the lads are still trying to see if there is any left but not having a lot of luck.' Pete said sadly.  
Jessie placed her hand on Pete's shoulder to attempt to comfort him.

'Just make yourself at home. Feel free to read the _many_ papers we got on the table over there.' Pete said pointing at the table. 'And in the office at the back with the open door near the bed there is a bookshelf. Please ignore the state of my nephews desk, he is a busy bee.'  
'I bet.' Jessie said smiling.  
'If ya need me just gimme a shout. I'll be round the back in the shed cleaning the tools. Sorry I am not much company.'  
'It's fine; you do what you need to do.' Jessie gave Pete a smile which he returned.  
Pete made his way to the door and opened it. He stepped outside into the bright sunshine. 'I'll leave the door open, let some fresh air in.' He said giving Jessie one last smile before turning to the left to do his job.

**A/N - **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you can see I have included a historical event about the mines in the West with the Gold Rush. I had to learn about it last year for my exam. The American West. Yeah I can't be bothered to go into detail about it but basically gold was found and first come first served with the gold. Wanna know more just research The Gold Rush, rather interesting really.**

**Santa have you insured your sleigh?**

**Sorry, advert was just on T.V. Did you know that I have see the woman who voices Carly Confused in the West End? I saw her as Glinda and she has now returned to play Elphaba. LOUISE DEARMAN IS AMAZING!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - BAM BAM BAAAAM! Next chapter is here everyone.**

**And I would like to take this moment to say..BxJ fans, if you don't like WxJ why read this story? Yeah no one is being mean or anything but loads of BxJ fans are mean about WxJ fans. Not all are but some. Some of them are lovely and I am great friends with them and they respect me for liking WxJ and I respect them for liking BxJ. However some are very mean. They slag us off and moan but yet if we do it back they get all aggy about it. I am sorry but you shouldn't give it when you can't take it. **

**Sorry about that but some people really do annoy me. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
I do not own the original Toy Story Characters, Disney Pixar does.**

**Chapter 21 -**

Jessie was left standing alone by the picture. She looked around the room not sure what to do. Buster was lying asleep under the table in the kitchen so she couldn't play with him.

'_Hmm, I wonder what the office is like_.' Jessie thought to herself looking over at the open door.  
She made her way over and looked inside. A ticking sound could be heard. A grandfather clock sat right at the back of the office. It was wooden and in the shade of red. The pendulum was gold and swung from side to side. It was a pretty thing, almost the same height as Jessie. The time read '_9:15'_.  
'_Wow, it's that time already_.' Jessie thought to herself.  
The book case that Pete had said about sat to the left of the clock. Many books sat upon the three levels but were put in away in a very untidy manner and were also very dusty.  
Jessie tutted. 'That is no way to treat books; it will have to have a woman's touch later on.' Jessie said putting her hands on her hips.

The desk sat to the right of the room. It was brown and also wooden and only the legs could be seen. The face of the desk was covered in many different papers and documents, some stacked up high and others stacked not so high. A pen sat on one of the pieces of paper, probably the last one that had been looked at. There was also a candle and matches on the desk. By the candle was a picture of Bullseye in a rectangular photo frame, again in the same colour as the one in the main area of the house. Jessie picked it up and admired it. Bullseye looked very little in the picture; he must have only been a foal. Jessie placed it back down and then attempted to read what had been put on the piece of paper but the writing was too scruffy to read. '_Woody must have done that very late_.' Jessie thought. A wooden chair sat underneath the desk with a red circular cushion resting against the back of it.

Above the desk were three more pictures. All three were again the same colour. These three were smaller and in a circular frame.  
The picture on the left contained Woody's brother and a lady who was rather plump. She was wearing a long sleeved dress that had thrills at the end of the sleeves. Her hair was curly and in some parts was in the form of ringlets that fell just above her shoulders.  
On the right was his sister with a man who seemed to look as though he had brown hair and was wearing a suit. He looked like a very well groomed man. They were holding a little girl not much older than one; she was wearing a beautiful white dress. Her hair was flat and it looked much like the man's in the picture, only darker.  
The centre picture was of Woody's father but he looked much younger than he did in the first picture Jessie had seen. He was with a woman who had lovely blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. She looked exactly like Woody's sister. She was wearing a white dress with long sleeves and a small black belt went around her waist. The picture almost looked like a wedding picture.  
'_I wonder if that's the mother..._' Jessie thought '_I wonder where she is now..._' Jessie sadly frowned.

A square window with a net curtain was in the centre of the left hand wall letting in some natural light from outside. A single light bulb sat in the centre of the ceiling. 'Wow, a light bulb!' Jessie said excitedly. 'Not even I have a light bulb! I wonder if it works... I'll have to ask later.'

Jessie made her way back out into the main part of the house. It wasn't tidy, but it wasn't too messy for a house shared between two men. '_I'll tidy up the bed later; make it nicer for Woody to sleep in...Or whoever sleeps in that bed_.' Jessie thought looking down at the bed. '_I will also tidy up those papers for them; put them in a nice order...hmm...and tidy up the bookshelf_.'

Jessie made her way past the bathroom and opened the door to one of the rooms that she hadn't seen inside. She turned the handle and pushed it open. It was a little difficult and the sound of something scraping on the floor could be heard as she opened it. The room was dark and very small. From what she could make out, Different boxes were piled up everywhere and a wooden bookshelf like replica could be made out holding many different objects that were all piled up.  
'This must be the storing room...' Jessie said stepping out and closing the door.

She then proceeded to the next room; again Jessie turned the handle and pushed the door open this time with less difficulty, however the room was just as messy if not worse as Jessie could actually see inside. Clothes scattered across the floor, probably both clean and dirty. A set of chest of drawers were open with clothes messily put inside or hanging over the sides. At the back of the room there was a bed with a red duvet and white pillow, it was unmade and scruffy. Next to the bed was a small wooden table with a candle and some matches. An open window let in the daylight and fresh air from outside.

'Oh my gosh, what a mess.' Jessie mumbled to herself, her face full of shock. Again, another picture, the same size as the one in the main area of the house, hung beside the window. Jessie looked at it from the doorway, afraid to walk into the pig sty room. The picture was of Pete, but a much younger Pete. He was still the same small man but had a shorter beard and was slimmer. He was with a lady who was a lot taller than him. Her hair looked like it was the colour brown and was tied back into a bun. She was very pretty. Her dress looked much like Jessie's but seemed to be in a different shade.  
'_This must be Pete's room...and that must be Pete's wife...but where is she?_' Jessie thought to herself looking curiously at the picture. She stepped back out of the doorway and quietly closed the door behind. So many questions filled her mind but she didn't want to ask in case she came across as nosey.

Jessie had seen the windows in the kitchen were big when she first arrived but hadn't really paid attention to what could be seen with them outside.  
She made her way over and leant over the counter to see. A small smile began to creep across her face. Outside was filled with fields and hills of green. Grazing wild horses could be seen in some areas while Grand Canyon's of a brown rusty colour and mountains of grey could be seen far off into the distance. A train could be seen puffing its smoke around the mountains along the tracks that had been built not too long ago.  
The sun shone brightly across the lands and each blade of grass seemed to twinkle as the rays of like caressed them.  
Jessie was beyond amazed; it was beautiful, truly beautiful. She leant forward a bit more, the smile ever-growing on her pale face. 'I need to go out and explore.' She said excitedly to herself.

With that she turned around and ran to the open door of the house. Once outside she turned to same way Pete had gone and reached the side of the house where the kitchen windows were and stopped.

**A/N - Ohhh cliff hanger tehehehe. Hope you liked it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Here you go everyone.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Don't like WxJ, then don't read it.**

***UPDATEED***

**Chapter 22 –**

Jessie stood outside the huge kitchen windows admiring the view. Her face held a light expression. Gradually all her face muscles began to tense as her smile ever grew. Yes inside the view was gorgeous but the view outside was even better. Jessie let out a small giggle which then transformed into a louder one followed by a happy sigh.

Angel could hear Jessie giggling from the stables. She cocked her head a little before she ran to where the laughter had come from. Jessie turned to see Angel looking around the corner of the house.  
'Oh Angel!' Jessie breathed happily running over to the mare.  
Angel neighed in return as Jessie wrapped her arms around her neck.  
'Look how beautiful it is.'

Angel joined Jessie in looking around. The fields seemed to shine even more now they were outside. The field in which the house sat seemed to never end, just in the distance Angel could see where the possible end to the field was as it was lined with tree's that seemed to hold apples upon them.  
The sky was crystal clear and the sun heavily pounded down across the wilderness. The canyons seemed to be alive and smiling at Jessie and Angel as if welcoming them to this great place. The river they had crossed to get to the house pulsed through the river bank with the water rubbing against the muddy sides. A well sat a little way from them; it was made of stone and clay with a wooden top.

'Oh Angel look how beautiful it is. We are finally here and we are finally happy.' Jessie beamed at Angel.  
Angel neighed in return.  
Jessie looked over at the river and picked up the sides of her dress. Angel looked at her curiously wondering what her owner was about to do.  
Jessie ran and jumped just before the dip of the river. She jumped straight over it and landed on the ground, Angel watched in shock as Jessie did so.  
'WOO-HOO!' Jessie cried doing a cartwheel at the same time. She done another and then landed on the floor and began to laugh hysterically.  
Angel neighed along with Jessie's laughter and also copied Jessie's action of jumping over the river. Angel landed with a thud which made Jessie laugh even more.  
Angel stood on her hind legs and neighed with joy along with Jessie.

Pete was working in the shed but could hear the noise from outside. 'What is going on out there?' he said to himself. Placing down the tools as he went outside.  
He looked around the corner and saw Jessie running around with Angel not too far behind her.  
A smile went across Pete's face. '_Oh I hope Woody invites you to stay my dear, I really do_.' He thought before returning to his job.

Angel came to a hault and began watching the wild horses as they ran through fields of golden corn. She watched with curiosity and amazement. Never before had she seen so many horses running free. She thought all horses were controlled by humans, never to be free.  
Jessie noticed the mare had stopped. She looked in the same direction as Angel.  
'Not all horses are like you Angel.' Jessie said walking over to her and placing her hand on her back.  
Angel whimpered sadly remembering Bart.  
Jessie sadly looked at Angel. 'Don't worry girl, he will never hurt you again. We are in the West now and we are here for good.' Jessie said determinedly.  
'Now let's have some fun!' Jessie's tone quickly changed as she went over to the river and bent down. She splashed water all over Angel's face.  
Angel looked at Jessie with an un-amused face as the water trickled down her nuzzle.

Jessie tried to hold in a laugh but she couldn't resist.  
Angel neighed at Jessie in both annoyance and laughter and then stood on her hind legs before forcefully putting her front legs into the river and splashing Jessie. Jessie laughed and shielded her eyes as the water splattered everywhere.  
They continued like this for some time, having fun and enjoying themselves.

'So, I see you had a keen eye on Bullseye.' Jessie said crossing her arms while smiling.  
Angel glared at Jessie, yes Bullseye was a good looking horse but she did not fancy him.  
'Angel and Bullseye sitting in a tree.' Jessie taunted.  
Angel snorted then had an idea. She attempted to do a re-enactment of Jessie falling backwards into the muddy puddle when she first saw Woody.  
Angel fell backwards into the water pretending to be Jessie.  
'Oh shut up Angel! I don't fancy Woody. He's a boy and boys are disgusting.' Jessie said putting her hands on her hips while shaking her head.

Angel stood backup and came out the river. She looked at Jessie while raising her horse brow.  
'I. DO NOT. FANCY. THE SHERIFF!' Jessie said pushing Angels nuzzle.  
Angel snorted which caused her to receive another splash of water to her face.

The two continued to frolic around splashing each other while Woody was at work and Pete cleaned his tools. Jessie did another cartwheel by the side of the river before falling backwards into the grass. She moved her arms and legs as if making a snow angel.  
Angel did the same and rolled around on her back while kicking her legs in the air.  
The two turned to face each other on their sides.  
Jessie smiled and laughed. 'Well I guess we have had some fun, now I better go and tidy up their house, make myself useful if we are gunna be staying here.'  
Angel neighed in confusemeant and looked curiously at Jessie.  
'Pete said that we could stay here, as long as it's okay by Woody.'  
Angel neighed at Jessie in delight.

The duo stood up. Instead of crossing the bridge over the river they crossed through the river.  
'_Good job I'm bare foot'_ Jessie thought as the water seeped around her feet.  
Jessie went over to a flower patch outside the house and picked different coloured ones out.  
'These will do for the vase.' Jessie smiled.  
Angel looked at the flowers and then at Jessie.  
Jessie smiled at Angel and stroked her nuzzle before implanting a kiss on her forehead.

**A/N -** **Aww Jessie and Angel do like to tease each other. I think both of them are in denial lol.  
Hope you liked**

**This is gunna be the last one for a while *hides* I'm sorry everyone! But I have two geography exams in January that I gotta revise for. Exams before fun I'm afraid.  
Stay tuned my lovelies**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - here you go, the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, I had fun writing one part.  
I think you will find one part in here funny, well I hope you do because I found it funny lol.**

**I ****_do not_**** own the original ****_Toy Story_**** characters, ****_Disney Pixar_**** does.  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23 –**

Jessie and Angel made their way round to the front of the house.  
'See ya in a bit girl' Jessie said stroking Angel's mane before entering the house.  
Angel watched Jessie go inside while making her own way to the doorway.

Jessie placed the flowers next to the vase and smiled.  
'_I hope they like them... but why do I get the feeling I am being watched..._'she thought to herself.  
Jessie could sense a pair of eyes on her so she turned to look around.  
Angel was staring at her.  
'You can't come in here girl, it's a house.' Jessie gaily smiled as she shook her head at Angel.  
Jessie expected Angel to come in the house but instead just stood there watching Jessie.  
'Oh, you're just gonna stand and watch me?' Jessie smiled crossing her arms.  
Angel nodded at Jessie which made the red head smile.

Jessie picked up the vase and went over to the sink. She turned the tap handle and let the water spill out before placing the vase underneath. It began to fill up.  
When the vase was half full she pulled it out from under the tap to have a look.  
'There, that should be enough.' She smiled while turning the tap off.

Jessie went back to where the flowers were. Placing the vase down she began to put the flowers inside.  
Jessie started to rearrange the flowers around until she was satisfied with their arrangement. Once she was done she turned to Angel.  
'What do ya think? Pretty good huh?'  
Angel neighed in agreement with Jessie; they were rather good for someone who had never done flower arranging before.  
Jessie turned back round and took another glance at the picture above. '_I wonder what they are all called...I'll have to ask Woody later on_.' She thought.

'Now then, what next?' Jessie thought aloud.  
She looked around the room trying to figure out what to do next.  
Looking over at the table she decided to make a start on the papers. 'I shall tidy up the papers, make it look neater.'  
Jessie made her way over and sat down on the sofa. She picked up the most recent one that had been opened, browsed through it quickly and then closed it.  
She went to place it next to her on the seat but stopped. On the front cover was an image of the coaches Jessie and her family had travelled in with a picture of Woody in the bottom right hand corner on the image.  
The title read '**POSH PEEP'S PROVOKE PIDE**!' Jessie frowned as she looked down the article. The sub title read '**A posh city slicker provokes our Sheriff as he tries to defend a young read head**.'  
Jessie sighed and a tear came to her eye which she quickly wiped away. She forcefully put the paper by her side refusing to read anymore.  
She began to breathe heavily and started shaking. Jessie began to tug at a strand of red hair that hung at the side of her face.

Angel neighed worriedly at Jessie, she could see Jessie was getting worked up over something but she was unsure what it was.  
'I am fine girl.' Jessie said placing her hand on her chest holding her grandmothers necklace which calmed her a little.  
After some time Jessie was calm and she began to do her job.  
She sorted the papers out in date order, the eldest on the left and most recent on the right. She left a fair sized gap in the middle of the table where things could be placed liked glasses if they needed to be.  
'They better not mess up this table.' Jessie said laughing to Angel.  
Angel just stared blankly at Jessie; she wasn't fully sure what was so funny about what Jessie had said.

'Hmm...' Jessie quietly said to herself looking around the room, 'To the bed.' She said with a little too much enthusiasm as she stood up.  
Angel neighed in shock and anger at Jessie. Why did she need to make the bed? It wasn't Jessie's bed, it was Woody's. What was she planning on _doing_ with Woody?  
Jessie looked over at Angel in shock. 'What? All I am doing is making it!' Jessie said somewhat offended by Angel.  
Angel glared at Jessie.  
'Angel have you seen the state of the bed? It looks like it's never been made. All I am doing is making it nicer for Woody to sleep in, geesh.' Jessie complained rolling her eyes.  
Angel still continued to glare at Jessie, part of her wanted to believe Jessie but the other half didn't. What young girl wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as Woody, let alone with him?  
'Angel I am not going to do anything with him! I barely know him!' Jessie said, annoyance clearly coming through in her tone of voice as she made her way to the bed.

Jessie pulled off the duvet somewhat violently (she was still annoyed at Angel), and placed it on the floor. She then placed the two pillows on the floor next to the duvet.  
Jessie smiled as there was only one sheet on the bed which was the mattress lining.  
'_Phew, thank goodness I only need to sort out the lining. I have never made a bed before. Suppose in the West you don't need sheets, only a duvet as it's so hot_.' She thought.  
Jessie straightened out the lining and then placed the duvet on top. She made sure it was straight and flat with no creases on the top. She then folded the top part over so she could place the pillows on top.

Jessie made her way back over to the table to admire the bed. 'I think I done a pretty good job there.' She said rather pleased with herself.  
Angel still glared at Jessie which the young red head ignored.

'Suppose I better go to the bookshelf and make a start.' Jessie sighed remembering the awful state the poor books had been kept in. Angel watched as Jessie made her way over to the office.  
As soon as Jessie was out of sight Angel returned to the stables and began to munch out on some hay. Thoughts of Jessie and Woody's bed still crossed the young mares mind, but she tried to put them aside and concentrate on eating.

Jessie entered the office and put her hands on her hips and raised her left eyebrow. 'Where on earth do I begin?' She questioned herself.  
After a few moments of standing in horror at the books Jessie eventually reached for the books on the top shelf. She began pulling to books out and placing on the floor. Dust danced and twirled all around causing Jessie to sneeze quite often and her eyeballs to itch. Eventually all the top shelf books were off, Jessie's hands were now grey due to the dust.  
'Ugh and I still need to wipe it down and do the other shelves! And look at my hands!' She complained putting her hands in front of her face.

Jessie was unsure what to use to clean the dusty shelves up. Did she use her sleeve? Use some paper from Woody's desk?  
Eventually she went into the kitchen area. She began opening cupboards in search of something she could clean with. In the last cupboard she looked in, there sat a pink cloth.  
'I will use this.' Jessie said leaning down and taking the pink cloth.

Returning to the room Jessie began to wipe down the top shelf.  
Brown wood could now be seen where Jessie had cleared the dust away. Jessie smiled to herself but it soon faded when she remembered the books also needed cleaning along with the other shelves.  
'Time to start on the books I guess.' She said with a sigh.  
Jessie picked up the books one at a time, wiping and dusting them down. Again the dust flew everywhere, and again caused Jessie to sneeze a lot. Once done, she placed the books back onto the top shelf in alphabetical order.

Progressively making her way through the next two shelves and their books.  
Eventually, Jessie was finally done. She placed her hands on her hips holding the pink duster, (if you can call it pink anymore), in her right hand while admiring her work. A smile appeared on her face. 'Good job Jessie.' She complimented herself.

She looked over at the grandfather clock and the time now read _'11 o'clock'_.  
'_Wow, it's that time already. I better go and see what a mess I look_.' Jessie thought to herself.  
Placing the cloth on the floor, Jessie left the office and headed to the bathroom.

Jessie went over to the full length mirror to look at herself.  
Upon her pale face her eyes were blood shot and her dress and hands were covered in dust. Some parts of Jessie's hair also had flecks of dust in. 'I look a mess again.' Jessie moaned to herself with a sniff due to the dust tickling her nose.

Jessie began to run water from the tap and washed her hands underneath. Once all the dust had gone from her hands she cupped some water and leant down before throwing the water over her face in attempt to soothe her eyes. It helped a little and seemed to make them feel less itchy.  
Turning the tap off Jessie went back over to the mirror and began to hit her dress to remove the dust. She also wiped her hair with her hands to get the dust out of it.  
Now done and un-dusted, Jessie made her way back into the living area.

Buster was still lying asleep oblivious to Jessie's hard work.  
'_I think I will join Buster in having a rest...but on the sofa_.' Jessie thought making her way over to the sofa and collapsing onto it.  
She slowly drifted off to sleep as her thoughts run free about the west.

**A/N -  
So did you find it funny? I hope you did. Angel jumped to conclusions about the bed but who wouldn't want to sleep with a good looking cowboy? Many people did in the old days.**

**Toy story lover 123, I'll ask her if I can upload it for you to read.**

**Okay everyone, again this is my last one for another week *le sigh* Got my school work to do. My Geography exam is drawing ever near which is rather scary :/ **

**Catch you later!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Hello everyone, how have you been? Luckily I haven't had much to do this week, very little homework but I didn't actually do anything to the story...I only done a few more chapters yesterday...hehe.  
Anyway, the next chapter is up now woo-hoo! And because it is Christmas I thought I would write not one but ****_TWO_**** yes ****TWO**** Christmas stories. One will be them as toy's back at Andy's place which I have written out already but need to read through. The second will be a Christmas short of Woody and Jessie with their two kids Jacob and Lilly in the West. Aw cute right? Lol.**

**Well thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**I do not own the original ****_Toy Story_**** Characters, ****_Disney Pixar_**** does.**

**Chapter 24–**

Jessie was awoken by a gasping sound. She quickly shot up in her seat and looked over to the doorway. Pete was standing with his mouth wide open.  
'What's wrong?' Jessie asked quickly looking around, her vision no fully focused as she was still half asleep.  
'The papers have been tided...Woody's bed is made...and there are flowers in the vase...Jessie...did you do all of this?' Pete asked somewhat amazed as he looked around the room.  
'Y-yes...and I also cleaned the bookshelf...' Jessie replied nervously.  
'Aw Jessie that's so sweet of you, you didn't have to do that for us.' Pete said looking over at Jessie.  
'I wanted to...as a way of saying thank you for being so kind to me.'  
'Thank you me dear, you didn't have to do it but thank you.' Pete said sincerely.

Jessie stretched and stood up. 'What time is it?'  
Pete pulled out a pocket watch from his left pocket and popped it open. 'Why it's half past twelve. Not long now until Woody gets back.'  
'He's coming home from work?' Jessie said a little to excitedly than she anticipated to.  
'Yep, comes home at one then goes back to work at six for another hour to make sure everyone is alright. Then when he gets home, if there's any trouble people call him n he goes back into town.' Pete said smiling at Jessie.

'Oh...does he enjoy the job?' Jessie asked Pete.  
'I dunno really, he does but he doesn't. You see me, him and Bullseye are part of The Roundup Gang.' Pete said.  
'The Roundup Gang?' Jessie asked confused.  
'Yeah,' Pete began giving a little chuckle. 'See we are the main folks in the town that try and uphold peace, Woody being Sheriff of course has to uphold the peace. The town's folk made a song about us.' Pete said to Jessie.  
'How does it go?' Jessie said eagerly wanting to hear the song.

Pete smiled before he started singing, 'Woody's roundup come on its time to play, Bullseye his Woody's horse, Grr he's a smart one, Pete the old prospector, and Woody the man himself, of course, it's time for Woody's Roundup, he's the very best, he's the rootinest tootinest cowboy in the wild wild west'' Pete chuckled at the lyrics.  
Jessie also laughed, 'That's quite a good song.'

'Yeah, it is. Sure he enjoys his job but I think he gets kinda lonely.' Pete said with a sigh.  
'Why?' Jessie asked frowning a little.  
'Because I've always been more associated with the mine, and now coz I'm getting an old boy I don't do as much so he doesn't really have anyone to talk to other than Bullseye. Sure Woody can talk to Bullseye but it's not the same as having another human to talk to if you know what I mean.'  
Jessie nodded at Pete, '_I sure do know what that feels like'. _

'So I think he get's lonely...but he does have the local girls talk to him a lot.'  
Jessie felt her face fall a bit. 'What do you mean?'  
'Oh being Sheriff and good looking he gets a load of female attention. They all try and make moves on him but he recoils or ignores them. He talks n that's about all.'  
'Really? Sheriffs are always portrayed to be drunks who sleep with women twenty four seven.' Jessie said a little shocked.  
'Nah, not Woody.' Pete said with a faint smile. 'He's a good kid, to busy with his job to have _fun_.'

A silence passed between the old prospector and the young red head.  
'I'm gunna get the lunch ready for when Woody gets back, gonna have bacon and waffles. Would you like some or do you want me to make something else for you?' Pete asked Jessie.  
'Nope it sounds lovely. Never had that combination before' Jessie smiled.  
'Darling you don't know what you've been missing.' Pete chucked.  
The duo made their way over to the kitchen and began to work on the lunch.

Meanwhile back at the Jane household, the Jane's, Hoovers, Huggin's and Lightyears sat around the giant dining table eating their lunch. The conversation was flowing well however tension could be felt in the air from the events of the previous day. Bart was still fuming about what happened between him and Woody.

'Bo, go and fetch your sister. I think she has spent enough time in her room.' Bart said coldly to his eldest daughter.  
'Y-yes father.' Bo said with a stutter quickly standing up.  
'_I don't think she's been in there long enough_.' Lotso thought to himself.  
Before she left the room she looked over at Buzz but to her disappointment he was not looking at her. Instead he was sat with his right hand resting upon his eyebrows with his eyes closed.  
Bo inhaled deeply before letting out a long sigh as she left the room.

'_Oh Jessie, why couldn't you have just stayed put like father asked you to_.' Bo thought as she made her way up the stairs to Jessie's room.  
Bo turned a corner and passed a few rooms before she eventually reached Jessie's. Before knocking she froze. '_What do I say to her? She is probably still very upset..._'

Bo inhaled again inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. No answer.  
'Jessie...Jessie its Bo...Father said you can come out of your room now.' Bo said sweetly.  
Still no answer.  
'Come on Jessie open up, he thinks you've been in there long enough.'  
Still Bo didn't receive an answer.  
She inhaled angrily. 'Okay Jessie stop being stupid now,' Bo began as she open the door. 'I know your upset but –' Bo stopped and her eyes widened. Jessie was nowhere to be seen.

Her eyes scanned the room for Jessie but she wasn't successful in finding her.  
'Jessie? JESSIE!' Bo shouted running into the room.  
Bo's heart began to beat violently against her chest. Her breathing deepened and gained pace very quickly. Tears began to fill her eyes and her vision became increasingly blurry.  
'_Where is she? Surly she hasn't run away. I must tell Father_.' Bo thought quickly as she ran out the room.

As Bo ran the way she came tears fell down her face. '_Oh Jessie, where are you_.' She thought.  
Bo rushed into the room. Everyone silenced and looked up at her with startled expressions.  
'What's the matter Bo?' Buzz asked quickly standing up.  
'It's Jessie...' Bo said through heavy breaths.  
'What about Jessie?' Buzz asked in concern as he walked over to his fiancé.  
Bo didn't answer him, she was struggling to keep her breathing at a normal pace.  
'Bo! What about Jessie?' Buzz asked sternly.  
'She's gone!'

**A/N - DUM DUM DUM! What will all the others think of Jessie's disapperance? Will Bart care? Will anyone care? Find out by reading the next chapter. I may spoil you by uploading the next chapter later on, it depends on how my writing goes. Got to do some more chapters.**

**Okay here is another warning from me - By about mid December I will be barely uploading chapters. Why? Because of my Geography A Level Exam, that's coming up in just over a months time and I really gotta crack down on my revision.**

**Have a good week, see ya real soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Hello everyone how are we all? Thanks for reading my story, glad you like it!**

**Well here is the next chapter :D I will upload 26 tomorrow because MissGingerIce asked so nicely.  
Remember if you don't like WxJ as a couple, don't read this story :) You can if you want but don't be critical.**

**I do not own the original Toy Story characrers, Disney Pixar do.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25 -**

The room fell silent as Bo said those last two words.  
'What do you mean she's gone?' Bart asked quickly standing up.  
'I mean she is gone!' Bo whimpered wiping tears from her eyes. 'She isn't in her room and has left no note or anything!'  
Betty quickly arose from her seat and ran off into the direction of Jessie's room. Abigail quickly jumped up as well and followed Betty.

Bart felt a wave of panic and fear go over him. His heart began to beat rapidly against his chest. Raising his hand to his forehead he thought to himself '_Why did she run away? Where has she gone? How am I meant to find her?_' He slammed his fists on the table out of anger and frustration before running out of the room, in the same direction as his wife and Abigail.  
'Stay here.' Buzz said to Bo as he to made his way out the room after Bart.

Bo sat down in her seat, tears pouring down her face like a waterfall. Mrs Hoover made her way over and placed her arm around Bo's shoulder.  
'Shh, calm down, I'm sure your father will sort everything out.' She said soothingly trying to reassure the young blonde.  
'He won't do anything; he is most likely glad she is gone.' Bo said through sobs.

'Well I say it's a good thing she's gone, flipping trouble maker! I can find someone better than her to marry my son.' Lotso said in a rather angry tone.  
'That was not a necessary thing to say Lotso!' Sam snapped.  
'Did I ask for your opinion punk?' Lotso said glaring at Sam.  
'I suggest you hold your tongue my good sir before you feel the pain of my FIST against your mouth!' Sam shouted slamming his fists against the table and standing up.

'Don't talk to my father like that!' Chunk said in defence of his father.  
'No it's alright I can handle my own battles.' Lotso hissed with a hint of viper.  
Lotso raised himself from his chair and went to stand in front of Sam.  
Mr Hoover quickly stood in front of Sam and said 'Lay a finger on my son and you will be sorry.'  
Lotso glared at Mr Hoover, 'Hey look daddy is stepping in to fight your battles.'  
Sam went to swing for Lotso but his father quickly grabbed his arm and attempted to restrain him.

'STOP IT ALL OF YOU!' Mrs Hoover shouted 'Look at you all, this isn't helping. I suggest we all calm down and wait and see what Bart wants us to do.'  
'He started it by threatening my father!' Chunk yelled pointing at Sam.  
'It was actually your father who said it was good Jessie had gone and I was standing up for her!' Sam shouted in defence.  
The two young lads arguing continued.

All through the argument Bo was welling up with anger. She eventually snapped. 'SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!'  
Both of them silenced.  
'This is MY house and nobody talks about MY sister that way.' She said angrily at Lotso. 'I suggest you do hold your tongue when talking about my sister that way otherwise it will be my father's fist you will be feeling. All that matters is that we need to find Jessie and all of you arguing isn't helping anything!' Bo said storming out of the room.  
'Happy now?' Mrs Hoover questioned.

At Jessie's room, Betty was prowling around trying to find any trace of a note Jessie might have left for them. Nothing.  
'She can't have left! She can't have left!' She shouted. As she shouted she hit some books off a shelf and sent them crashing to the floor. She then knelt down and began to cry.  
Abigail went over to her and pulled her into a hug. 'We'll find her Betty.'  
Abigail tried to not let her voice break and attempted to sound reassuring but inside she had very little hope that Jessie would be found.  
Buzz stood in silence trying to figure out where Jessie may have gone to. He placed his hand on his temples and tried to stay calm.

Bart stood in the doorway of the room. He didn't know whether he felt angry or sad. Relieved or scared. All he knew was that he had to get his daughter back and fast.  
'This is all your fault!' Betty said pointing at him.  
He ignored.  
'If you hadn't been so harsh on her she wouldn't have ran away!'  
'Don't you raise your finger at me!' Bart shouted, his face turning red. 'If she had shown a little more respect to me I wouldn't have got so angry!'  
Abigail backed away slowly and went over to her brother.

Bo came up behind Bart and looked her mother. 'No it's my fault, I should have watched her.'  
'It's NOT your fault Bo. It's nobody's fault but Jessie's. She should have listened to me in the first place.' Bart said coldly.  
Betty shook her head at Bart in anger and frustration.  
'But don't worry, we will find her and bring her home safely. I don't know where she is and I don't know how we will find her but we will. Come with me.' Bart said turning and walking out the room.

Bo followed her father and Betty soon followed after while cursing under her breath.  
Abigail looked up at her elder brother, tears filling her eyes. 'We will find her won't we Buzz?'  
'I don't know, but I will try my hardest to find out where she is.' Buzz took Abigail's hand in his. 'Let's go and hear Bart's genius plan.'  
Abigail sighed to herself as they left the room.

Bart re-entered the dining room. The atmosphere was cold and bitter.  
'I don't care who you call but you are going to help me find my daughter. I won't rest until she is found and safe at home.'  
'What do you want us to do though? There is only one phone.' Lotso said. He was rather unwilling to help.  
'You are going to think of people for me to call up and ask if they have seen her. Go through telephone books, address books I don't care! Just find people for me to call!' Bart glared at Lotso.

Bart went out into the hall where Bo, Betty, Buzz and Abigail were standing. He picked up the phone on the table and began to dial a number. He had no idea where Jessie had gone or how she managed to disappear but one thing was for certain, he was determined to find her.

**A/N- DUN DUN DUN! Where on earth has Jessie gone? Where could she be? How clueless are these people lol.  
Hope you liked it!**

**You are all lucky I uploaded this today, I wasn't meant to be in the UK today, I was meant to be at Disneyland Paris but nooo they stupid coach company canceled the poxy freaking trip! GAH! Ass holes.**

**Stay tuned tomorrow for No.26**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- Here it is, like I said it would be, chapter 26!  
I'ts not very interesting, well I don't think it is.**

**Last chapter for another week I'm afraid, got more revision to do, my first exam is not that far away! F-M-L!  
I am seeing Woman In Black tomorrow for my mum's birthday at the theatre! It's the stage version and it's meant to be extremly scary, we are in row A as well! AHH!**

**I do not own the original ****_Toy Story_**** characters, ****_Disney Pixar_**** do.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26–**

Lunch was cooking in the frying pan over the small fire stove in the kitchen. Three bits of bacon sat sizzling in one and in the other six eggs were frying. Pete was yet again whistling as he turned the bacon over. Buster sat looking lovingly at the frying pan, hoping a small little speck of food might fall down.  
Jessie was laying the table with plates, forks and knives for the trio to eat from. She smiled to herself as she did her job. '_Woody will be home soon, I can get to know him better, maybe he will even give me a tour of the town_.' She excitedly thought.

'I'm just gunna go wash my hands in the bathroom.' Jessie smiled at Pete.  
'Alright me dear, won't be long now till our Sheriff is home.' Pete said turning the bacon again.  
Jessie ventured towards the bathroom to wash her hands to try and pass the time until Woody returned.

The sound of a key turning in the door lock could be heard. Busters head quickly turned in the direction of the door. He knew his master was home.  
Jessie also turned to look in the direction of the door, excitement seeped through her veins. She looked in the mirror and straightened out her dress and tidied her hair, she wanted to make a good impression.

Woody opened the door and stepped inside the house.  
Buster skidded and scuttled over to him, barking and yapping as he did so. Woody bent down to stroke the pup. Buster jumped at him and began to lick his face.  
'Hey boy, I missed you too.' Woody said through muffled laughs.  
Jessie still stood in the bathroom a little nervous to step out.

Woody stood up and turned to close the door. As he turned back round he had to blink twice at the room.  
'_Tidy papers, a tidy bed, flowers! Has the clean fairy been for a visit?_' He thought looking around the room.  
'Pete did you do some cleaning?' Woody questioned in shock as he admired the room.  
'Nope, lil Jessie did.' Pete said smiling as he began dishing up the bacon.  
'Wow that was sure nice of her.'

Jessie took in a deep breath and made her way out of the bathroom and into the main area of the house. She began to make her way over to Woody. A small smile occurred on her pale face.  
Woody looked over at Jessie and his eyes widened in shock. '_Wow, she looks beautiful_.' He thought quietly gulping.

'Y-you look better.' He said scratching the back of his neck as he spoke.  
'Thank you Woody, I feel better.' She smiled blushing a little.  
'You really didn't have to do this, sure I'm grateful but-'  
Jessie cut him off. 'I know I didn't have to but...I wanted to.' Jessie said shrugging. 'Make myself useful instead of sitting around doing nothing.'  
'Well I can't argue with that can I?' Woody said with a faint smile.  
Jessie returned the smile, 'How was work?'  
'Okay I guess, just the usual, sat in the office, being bored.' Woody said in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
'Oh, don't you get to go on wild chases after bandits or anything?'  
'I do sometimes, that's when the job is fun. Ain't had one'a those for two weeks now.' Woody said with a frown.  
'Aw, I'm sure you'll get one soon enough.' Jessie said trying to cheer Woody up.

'Lunch is ready you two.' Pete said cheerily as he sat down at his spot.  
'K Pete.' Woody said as he made his way towards the table.  
Jessie smiled to herself as Woody walked passed her, '_I wonder if that stern expression ever leaves his face?_' She  
thought sitting down at the table.

The trio sat around the table eating their lunch with Buster going from person to person hoping they would drop some food.  
Pete's eyes didn't leave sight of the food but he occasionally did look up to smile at Jessie. Woody's eyes stayed fixed on the plate, never once did he lead a stray eye to the two other people in the room. Jessie on the other hand did lead a stray eye more often than not over to where Woody was sitting. She noticed his eyes didn't leave the plate and he still held a stern expression throughout the whole time he ate.

'Thanks Pete.' Woody said eventually looking up once he'd finished.  
'No problem kiddo.' Pete smiled up as Woody made his way to the sink.  
Pete handed Woody his plate which Woody began to wash and dry up. He didn't turn to look at anyone.  
'_He is rather a keep to yourself person_.' Jessie thought as she ate the last piece of bacon on her plate.  
Once finished she picked up her plate and went over to where Woody was.  
'Would you like any help with that?' She asked sweetly.  
Woody jumped and dropped a fork on the floor.  
'I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you.' Jessie said placing the her cutlery and plate into the sink.  
'It's fine.' Woody said to her.

Both of them bent down to reach for the fork.  
Jessie reached it first and Woody ended up putting his hand on top of hers. Jessie looked at their hands and then at Woody.  
Woody quickly removed his hand and stood up pretending nothing had happened, his posture was rather tense.  
Jessie slowly stood up and placed the fork in the sink.  
'Do you need any help Woody?' Jessie asked raising an eyebrow.  
'Nope, I am fine thanks...go and explore outside if you like.' Woody said turning back to the sink.  
Jessie looked at Woody a bit shocked. 'Okay then.'

Pete grumbled something under his breath as Jessie turned away from Woody and made her way out the house.

'Great impression I made.' Jessie complained as she entered the stables.  
Angel and Bullseye looked at her in confusion.  
'Come on girl; let's go sit in the field.' Jessie said with a sigh as she left the stables.

**A/N - Aw poor Jessie embarassed herself. Although Woody could have been a bit less aggy about the situation...**

**Hope you liked it, probably next Sunday chapter 27 will be up! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - Hello people of earth, I know I said I wouldn't upload another chapter for a while but I have some spare time tonight so here it is!  
Also take a read of my Christmas Short, A Toy Christmas. It's a lil fluffy short. I will also be doing the Pride Christmas, it's a WIP. **

**I do not own the original Toy Story Characters, Disney Pixar do.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27 –**

'What is wrong with you Woody?' Pete said slapping his nephew on the arm.  
'Ow! What the heck do you mean?' Woody asked annoyed.  
'The way you spoke to her! She only asked if you wanted help and you bloody went and talked to her cruelly.'  
Woody ignored Pete and continued drying up.

Pete shook his head at Woody and looked out of the window. Jessie was now in the field with Angel admiring the view.  
'I saw the way you looked at her when you came in from work.'  
'Sure whatever.' Woody said not really paying attention to Pete.  
Pete picked up on this and continued speaking, 'I saw the way you looked into her eyes lovingly, admiring her beauty.'  
'Mmm hmm' Woody mumbled.  
'The way you were looking at her body thinking what a fine girl she was, perfect for bearing your children.'  
'Mmm hm-wait what?' Woody's eyes widened as the last comment Pete said sunk it.  
'Oh so you admit it?' Pete said crossing his arms with a raise of the eyebrow.  
'No!'  
'Then why did you say mmm hmm?' Pete questioned.  
'Because I wasn't listening to you okay.' Woody said walking over to the sofa.  
'Well you should have been then.'  
Woody rolled his eyes and sat down resting his chin on his hands.

'Why don't you go out and talk to her? She could do with some company other than me, as could you.' Pete said looking out at Jessie then at Woody.  
Woody grumbled something to himself about Pete.  
'Or are you scared your gunna slip up in front of her, say something ya shouldn't.'  
'No.' Woody said sternly.  
'Then go and talk to her!'  
'Fine if it makes you happy then I will.'

Woody stood up and went towards the door.  
'Good boy.' Pete said mockingly to Woody.  
'Good boy.' Woody retorted in a winey voice as he made his way to the stable. 'Come on Bullseye we're gonna go in the field.'

Pete shook his head at Woody. '_Boy he really needs to loosen up, hopefully Jessie will be the one to do that_.' He thought to himself.  
'I think a nap is in order don't you Buster?' Pete smiled at the little puppy.  
Buster yelped back and ran to the sofa and curled into a ball. Pete went over and sat by the puppy and closed his eyes.

Bullseye whined at Woody, he was currently in the middle of eating.  
'We are gunna go and talk to Jessie and Angel.' Woody said leaning against the stable doorway.  
Bullseye's ears twitched a little at Angel's name.  
'Oh so that got your attention.' Woody said raising an eyebrow at Bullseye.  
The stallion snorted and ignored Woody's comment. He made his way through the stable door, ignoring Woody's presence.  
Woody patted Bullseye's hind leg, 'Come on boy, let's go find em.'

As the two approached the front door of the house Woody looked in to see Pete and Buster fast asleep on the sofa. Woody shook his head at the two before continuing to find the two female guests.  
They turned the corner of the house and saw Jessie and Angel sat in the centre of the field. Jessie's red hair glistened in the sunlight and it seemed to shine as brightly as the sun.

Woody stared at Jessie in amazement. Bullseye continued to walk thinking Woody was following but he wasn't. When the stallion noticed he wasn't being followed he turned to look at his owner.  
Bullseye neighed quietly at Woody.  
'S-sorry boy, I got lost in t-thought.' Woody stuttered a little as he joined his horse.  
Bullseye looked at Woody as if asking '_what were you thinking of_?' Even though he knew full well it was Jessie.  
'Nothing.' Woody quickly said.  
Bullseye shook his head as they continued to approach the girls.

Jessie was stroking Angel's mane unaware of the presence of Woody and Bullseye. She sighed happily to herself in thought of where she was.  
'Hey...sorry for snapping when I was doing the plates.' Woody said looking down at Jessie.  
Both Jessie and Angel jumped in shock and looked up to see Woody and Bullseye towering above them.  
'I'm sorry; we didn't mean to startle you.' Woody said sincerely as he knelt down beside Jessie.  
'Oh it's fine.' Jessie faintly smiled at Woody. 'And you didn't snap at me.'  
'I feel like I did...' Woody said looking down.  
'Hey, don't worry about it.' Jessie placed her hand on Woody's shoulder to reassure him she didn't mind.

Woody looked at Jessie and timidly smiled. 'So, what do you think of the West so far?'  
'Oh it's beautiful; it's everything I ever dreamed of and more. I can't wait to see more of it.' Jessie smiled dreamily to herself.  
'Yeah, it is something ain't it?' Woody said looking around.  
'Would you mind giving me a little tour of the village and other areas of the West...? I would love to see every little nock and cranny of it.' Jessie asked Woody, eagerness taking over her voice.  
'How about I give you one tomorrow? It's Sunday tomorrow so the town will be less hectic.' Woody said in response.  
'Oh okay, if you think that's better then, sure.' Jessie said, her face falling a little.  
Woody sighed inwardly; he sure didn't want to disappoint Jessie. 'How about we go for a little walk and I can show you the acres around my house?'  
'I would love to Woody.' Jessie said, her face lighting up again.

Woody stood up and stretched a little. Angel was quick to follow Woody's move and went over to Bullseye.  
Woody held his hand out for Jessie to take in which she did so.  
Angel and Bullseye looked at their owners and then at each other. Both mare and stallion were thinking the same thing.  
Woody pulled Jessie up.  
'Thanks.' Jessie smiled sweetly.  
'You're welcome little missy. Walking or riding?' Woody asked.  
'Walking.' She smiled. '_He called me little missy_!' Jessie thought trying not to giggle. '_If we walk I get to spend more time with him_.'  
'Alright then, this way. Come on Bullseye.' Woody said gesturing in the direction of which they needed to go.  
Bullseye went to his owner's side and nudged him a little.  
Angel went over to Jessie.  
Jessie looked at Angel and giggled quietly as they began their walk.

**A/N - Aw silly Woody, should always listen to Uncle Pete, ya never know what he is going to say!  
Aw Woody and Jessie are taking a little walk together :3**

**Okay, I deffinatly do not know when the next chapter will be up. I won't be up during weekdays, I have other priorities. Saturday it won't be because it's my Birthday :D Sunday it won't be because I am seeing the pantomime woo-hoo! And then it's Christmas Eve and then Christmas day... You will just have to look out for it. Deffinatly look out for my Christmas shorts though!**

**Merry Christmas xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N - Hello everyone, been a while hasn't it? Been very busy with my birthday n all. **

**This is the next one for you all :) I hope you enjoy it. You may be a little shocked with this chapter :D**

**I do not own the original Toy Story characters. Disney Pixar does.**

**Chapter 28 –**

Woody and Jessie were talking and walking, the conversation flowing well. They spoke about their likes and dislikes. Jessie told Woody of Angel and Woody told Jessie of Bullseye. The duo seemed to be getting on rather well.

They reached the centre of the field and a clearing could be seen in the distance. Jessie smiled at the fields through the clearing, it was so gorgeous. The sun rays kissed her cheeks and it felt so warm and nice to be here.  
Angel and Bullseye stopped to eat some grass.  
Woody laid down on the floor covering his eyes with his hat.  
Jessie too sat down and hugged herself. Another smile came across her face.

After some time Woody eventually sat up and sparked more conversation. 'So Jessie, I know you probably won't like me bringing this up but... what are your family like?'  
Jessie froze and felt her heart skip a beat. Nobody had ever asked her that before and she really didn't want to tell anybody what they were like. But yet, she felt as though she could tell Woody and like she needed to.

Woody looked over at Jessie waiting for her reply.  
Jessie sighed a little. 'I have a sister, a mother, a father, and future in-laws. That's about all really.'  
Woody looked at Jessie, 'Well that's a very suttle way of telling me.'  
'What do you want to know about them?' Jessie asked smiling a little at Woody's expression.  
'What are they like and what do they do for a living extra.'

'Well...you obviously know what my father is like, a bastard. He is rich and a con artist. His name is Bart. He has got more money than sense. My mother is called Betty; she is alright, scared of my father but who isn't? My sister is called Bo, blonde hair...bimbo,' Jessie looked at Woody and noticed he had a little smile on his face.  
'She is stuck up and thinks she is wonderful, father's favourite. She is twenty-one and engaged to a man called Buzz. He is thirty and very well built. He owns a very famous ship, very rich and his parents are dead, they died in some war. He has a keen eye for me. His sister is called Abigail and she is lovely, engaged to a guy called Sam and is pregnant. Sam is lovely and owns a bank, his parents are also lovely. Chunk is the guy I am meant to be getting married to, his an arsehole just like his father Lotso.'

'Well...that's um...' Woody didn't know what to say, he was lost for words.  
'You don't have to say anything, I am glad I left them.' Jessie pulled her knees up the her chest and hugged them.  
'So...Buzz's sister is pregnant but not married?  
Jessie nodded at Woody.  
'Do the parents know?'  
'Yep, they are thrilled. Only Abigail, Sam, his parents and I know. She is going to announce she is pregnant a month after her wedding...which is in two weeks...' Jessie frowned, she had runway and was missing Abigail's wedding. Her only friend's wedding.  
She closed her eyes trying to hold back tears.

Woody looked at Jessie with concern in his eyes. 'Hey, are you okay?'  
Jessie opened her eyes and looked at Woody. 'I'm fine, honest.'  
'If you wanna talk I am here for ya, so is Pete.'  
'Thank you Woody.' Jessie said with a faint smile.

A silence passed between them.  
'So Woody, tell me about your family then.' Jessie said tucking some air behind her ear.  
'Take it you saw the picture in the main part of the house.'  
'Yeah...I thought the blonde girl was your girlfriend and your brother was her father...' Jessie said somewhat embarrassed.  
'Wow really?' Woody said with a slight hint of humour in his voice.  
'Yeah...So go on tell me about your family.'

'Well, I am the youngest of my siblings. My older brother is called Rex and he works at my father's saloon, Slinks Saloon. He ain't very clever but he is a big softy. His wife is called Trixie and she too works at the saloon. Lovely gal. Then my older sister is called Barbie and she owns BKR', the outfit shop down in the village. She's married to a guy called Ken who designs the male outfits for her shop and they have a kid called Roxanne who is one, coming up for two in October. Then there is me who is Sheriff. My father is called Jacob-Slink but everyone calls him Slinky and he obviously runs the main saloon in our part of the West. Pete is his older brother and has two kids Andy and Molly; they both work and live in Arkansas. Pete's wife died as did my mother...'

Woody trailed off and looked away from Jessie.  
'...I'm sorry about your mother and Pete's wife...'  
'its fine, not your fault...' Woody seemed to be lost in thought as he spoke to Jessie, he seemed almost distant.  
Jessie frowned, she wanted to hug Woody but she knew she couldn't.

'...So BKR's...guess it stands for Barbie, Ken and Roxanne.' Jessie said trying to distract Woody from the subject of death.  
'Yep, you got it.' Woody sounded more with it now they were on a different topic.  
'That's sweet, what happens if they have another child though?'  
'I don't think they will have another. They are happy with Roxanne.'  
'I wish I was an only child, but yet father would probably still hate me.' Jessie said with a hint of viper in her voice.  
Woody was unsure what to say to that so he just stared at Jessie. 'Why does he hate you?'  
Jessie shrugged, she thought she knew why but didn't want to say anything.

Another silence occurred. These topics seemed to make the silences occur.  
Woody looked over to Jessie and noticed the golden necklace around her neck.  
'That's a perty little thing ya got there.'  
Jessie looked at Woody and smiled a little '_Gosh I love his accent_.' Jessie looked down at her necklace. 'Yeah it is, my...grandmother got it for me when I was five. She is no longer alive now...' A tear formed in the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek.  
'Oh...I am sorry about that, I'll say no more.'  
'Its fine,' Jessie smiled wiping her eye. 'I just don't like talking about it that much, just like I don't like talking about anything much.'  
'Remember, if you wanna talk I am here.'  
'I know...'

Woody stood up and went over to Bullseye and Angel. 'Wanna head back? The sun seems to be gettin lower in the sky. Better check what the time is.'  
'Yep, sure. Are we riding then?' Jessie smiled as she got up.  
'Yeah, we don't gotta go fast, just a nice riding pace.' Woody said as he jumped on Bullseye.  
Jessie went over to Angel and swung her legs over the mares back.  
Both Bullseye and Woody stared at Jessie in shock.

'What?' Jessie asked raising an eyebrow.  
'The way you are riding Angel...both legs over her, aren't women meant to have legs on one side?' Woody asked looking at the way Jessie was sitting.  
'Yes...but I am not lady like, I am sometimes but other times I am not.' Jessie said with a smile.  
'I can tell.' Woody said to Jessie while looking at her.  
Jessie smiled and could feel herself blushing a little so she looked away.  
Angel neighed and began to walk forward.  
'Sorry madam, I didn't mean to keep you waiting.' Jessie mumbled in Angel's ear.  
'C'mon Bullseye lets go.' Woody said patting Bullseye's side.

**A/N - Ohhh did I shock you with the siblings? Bet none of you expected that!**

**Well don't know when then next one will be up! It is after all Christmas Eve and I will be busy the next few days!  
This took a while to upload because I have been busy. It was my Birthday Saturday and A Christmas Carol was amazing! I got some great things. The Beauty and the Beast Collection was my main gift.  
And yesterday I saw the pantomime which was amazing! And the main celeb in the show spoke to me! AGAIN! He did last year too! Not saying who though.**

**Don't forget to read A Toy Christmas and Merry Pridemas :)  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- Well how was everyones Christmas? Hope it was good and I hope you read my stories, ****Merry Pridemas ****and ****A Toy Christmas**** tehe ;)**

**Well, here is my next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL TOY STORY CHARACTERS, Disney Pixar does**

**Chapter 29 –**

As the two rode along Woody was debating with himself when to ask Jessie to stay with him. '_Do I ask now or not? Maybe later...but then later may be too late_.'  
He eventually broke the silence by saying 'I don't want to seem rude and a gentlemen should never ask a ladies age but how old are you?'  
'Try and guess, don't worry I won't be offended if you say an older age.' Jessie teased a little.  
'Erm...sixteen?'  
'Nope, I am older than that. I am seventeen, going to be eighteen in August.'  
'Oh, you don't seem seventeen.' Woody said looking at Jessie.  
'Well I am. You have to be about eighteen or nineteen.' Jessie said to Woody with a smug smile thinking she was right.  
'I am twenty, going on twenty-one in September.'  
'No way are you going to be the same age as my sister!' Jessie said shocked, 'She looks so much older than you!'

Woody shook his head a little at what Jessie has said.  
'What?' Jessie questioned as she noticed Woody's action.  
'Nothing.' Woody said in his defence.  
'Well it's obviously something or else you wouldn't be shaking your head at me.' Jessie lowered her eyebrows as she spoke.  
'_Flipping hell, she seems to have a little temper on her_.' He thought to himself.  
'Fine don't answer me.' Jessie mumbled to herself hoping Woody didn't hear.

Angel stopped in her tracks and looked up at Jessie.  
'Angel why have you stopped and why are you looking at me like that?' Jessie said putting her hands on her hips.  
Bullseye continued to walk onwards with Woody on his back.  
Angel neighed at Jessie, it was obviously about her and Woody.  
'Ugh Angel!' Jessie complained out loud.  
Woody turned to look at the two females.  
Jessie was about to say something but stopped as she noticed Woody staring at her. She done a school girl laugh and stupidly smiled at Woody, '_How embarrassing_.' She thought to herself. 'I'll catch you up in a minute, Angel is being stupid.'  
'Okay then.' Woody said in confusemeant.

Once Woody had turned back around Jessie whispered 'I am not flirting Angel, I was merely getting annoyed through him not answering me.'  
Angel neighed and continued to walk on catching up with Woody and Bullseye.  
They soon reached the house. Both humans jumped off their horses.  
'I didn't notice the well earlier.' Jessie said to Woody.  
'Really? It's been here as long as the house has been.'

Jessie made her way over to it. She placed her hands on the brick work and looked down inside it. You could barely see the water at the bottom as the well was extremely deep.  
Angel joined Jessie and also looked down the well.  
'YEDOL-HEY-HE-HO!' Jessie sung down inside it.  
Woody's eyes widened in shock. 'Do that again.' He said.  
Jessie looked over at Woody; his expression had changed from stern to shock. She again yodelled down the well.

Woody walked over to the well and stood opposite Jessie. 'Where did you learn to yodel like that?' He said, fascination filling his voice.  
'My grandma taught me.' Jessie said with a smile.  
'That was probably the best yodel ever. The girls in town can do it but none as good as that.'  
'Why thank you.' Jessie said rather pleased with herself. She hadn't known the Sheriff a day and had already fascinated him.  
'A talent like that shouldn't be wasted; it should be heard by many.' Woody said looking up at Jessie.  
'Ha good joke cowboy.' Jessie said with a frown.  
'I didn't say anything funny.'  
'I am not singing doing anything like that in front of people.' Jessie said moving away from the well.  
'But you yodeled in front of me, so why not do it in front of -'  
'I am not yodeling.' Jessie said sternly.  
'Alright, forget I said it, let's go inside.' Woody said rolling his eyes.  
'I saw that.' Jessie said crossing her arms.  
'Sorry.' Woody grumbled.

**A/N -Aw a little argument at the end, aren't they sweet.  
No sign of romance yet, Jessie doesn't love him and he doesn't love her, what are you poor fangirls to do?**

**After the New Year I don't think a Chapter will be up until 22nd January...reason being because I have a Geography exam on the 21st that I need to revise for D:**

**Catch ya later!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N - this is just a boring fogey fart chapter with nothing very interesting going on. **

**Hope you enjoy it!  
I do not own the original Toy Story characters, Disney Pixar does**

**Chapter 30 –**

Woody and Jessie entered the house. Pete was still fast asleep on the sofa with Buster. Woody made his way into the office to look at the grandfather clock. The time read _3:55pm_. '_Woah, that time already_.' Woody thought to himself.

Woody re-entered to the living room where Jessie was waiting for him.  
'What time is it?' She asked.  
'Three fifty five, nearly four.' Woody said looking at her.  
'You really need to invest in a pocket watch.'  
'I do have one, but it needs to be fixed.' Woody said pulling a golden pocket watch out his pocket.  
'Ah, how longs it been broken?' Jessie questioned.  
'A while.'  
'How long is a while?'  
'Two three months.' Woody said twisting the watch in his hand before putting it back in his pocket.  
'That's like forever, why haven't you bothered taking it to get fixed?' Jessie said shocked.  
'I don't get time, being Sheriff takes up a lot of time.'  
'But if you go into work every day surly you can just pop it in.'  
'I can't do that Jessie.' Woody said, he was getting slightly annoyed with Jessie now.

Pete, although asleep, could sense voices around him. He groggily opened his eyes to see Jessie and Woody in the room but they were unaware he had woken up.  
'It isn't that hard.' Jessie said folding her arms.  
'Well it is for me.' Woody said lowering her eyebrows.  
'All you have to do is go in a shop and ask.'  
'Unlike you Jessie, I do not have servants running around to do things for me.'

'Now Woody that was uncalled for.' Pete said interrupting the little tiff; he could see that Jessie was hurt by Woody's comment.  
Both Woody and Jessie looked at Pete.  
'I am fine Pete, I can handle myself.' Jessie said looking at Woody.  
Woody frowned. '_Oh that's great, I bloody wind her up and I haven't even asked her to stay_.' Woody thought placing his right hand on his eyes.  
Jessie looked at Woody almost sympathetically, it wasn't his fault he said it, she just wound him up.

'Woody, I am sorry for winding you up about it, I know you must be busy with your job and -'  
'No Jessie, I'm sorry.' Woody said interrupting and walking over to her. 'I know you don't want me to mention about your life before you came here, I shouldn't have got wound up so easily, I am Sheriff after all.'  
'Woody it doesn't matter, it was my fault for being annoying.'  
Woody looked at Jessie. '_I shouldn't have got cross, I am just worrying about asking her...argh_!'  
'Friends?' Jessie said smiling.  
'Friends.' Woody said.

'Hey Woody can I talk to ya for a sec.' Pete said getting up and going over to the kitchen.  
'_Argh, I wanted to talk to Jessie outside about staying_.' Woody complained in his mind. 'Be back in a minute.' He huffed and went over to the kitchen to join Pete.

'Yes?' Woody mumbled.  
'Have you asked her yet?' Pete whispered.  
'Asked her what?'  
'To stay with us, duh.' Pete said mockingly.  
'Not yet, I was gunna go outside with her and then ask but you called me over.'  
'Oh, why didn't you earlier? You were with her long enough.' Pete said annoyed Woody hadn't asked.  
'Because we were just talking about other things!'Woody said through gritted teeth.

The two started having a little argument leaving Jessie standing dumbfounded.  
'_What the heck are they arguing about_?' She questioned herself.  
The argument continued for another minute leaving Jessie standing like a spare part.

'Go ask her now.' Pete said turning Woody around and pushing him forward.  
Woody stumbled forward a little. He turned back to look at Pete giving him a glare. Jessie couldn't help but smile, these two were like a comedy act.  
'Pete do you wanna make something to eat while me and Jessie are outside for now?' Woody asked.  
'With pleasure Woody.' Pete smiled.  
'Come on Jessie lets go outside for a little while longer.' Woody said unenthusiastically.  
'Okay, see ya soon Pete.' Jessie smiled waving back to Pete as she and Woody left the house.

**A/N - What did you think? Boring huh? Nothing very exciting other than the little tiff.**

**Woody is worrying about how to ask Jessie and when to ask her, and he obviously has the strain of being Sheirff on his shoulders too.  
Well I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**New Years Eve today, HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N - Hello everyone. Did you have a good New Year? Here is my next chapter and I think this is going to be the last one for a few weeks now :( I have my Geography exam to revise for *sigh* and it is rather important that I do well. It is also my first A level exam so I am basically crapping myself about it. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy my story.  
I do not own the original Toy Story characters, Disney Pixar does**

**Chapter 31 – **

Woody and Jessie went outside and walked past the well where Angel and Bullseye were still eating. The two horses didn't even flinch when Woody and Jessie walked pass them.  
'Let's go sit over there.' Woody said pointing to a little tree standing not too far away from the house.

Jessie and Woody approached the tree. Its leaves were extremly green and it provided shelter from the setting sun. A few white flower buds were spouting upon the branches making the tree seem to glow. The duo both sat underneath and looked off into the distance.  
Jessie sighed happily to herself and placed her arms back behind her to lean on. 'You're so lucky Woody.'  
Woody looked over at Jessie, 'Why am I so lucky?'  
'You have grown up with this. You have been able to grow up in the West and be a part of it.'  
'I guess I am pretty lucky aren't I?' Woody said.  
Jessie nodded back continuing to admire the view.

'_Oh gosh, I really need to ask her now, but how? What on earth am I meant to say? What if she gets offended by me asking? Oh Woody grow a back bone_!' Woody sighed inwardly while debating with himself.  
Jessie looked at Woody out the corner of her eye and noticed he seemed rather tense. 'Hey cowboy are you alright?' She asked.  
'Hmm yeah I am fine, just thinking.'  
Jessie couldn't resist smiling at Woody; he had a sort of charm about him that she couldn't resist. Buzz had a charm to him but Woody's was by far greater. He seemed secretive but sweet and sincere. '_Stop thinking like this Jessie_!' She complained in her mind.  
'_Okay I am gonna ask her_.' Woody thought turning to face Jessie.

'Jessie,' Woody started boldly trying to sound confident in what he was about to ask her.  
Jessie turned to face him with a faint smile, her green eyes piercing into his soul.  
'I er...' Woody was lost for words on how to ask her to stay, for some reason his mind went blank as soon as Jessie looked at him.  
'Yes?'  
'I was wondering, er since you ran away n'all I guess you don't have anywhere to stay and I, well I er was wondering if...if you wanted to stay here...with me and Pete. Of course if you don't want to its fine but I wanted to offer you a place to stay and well yeah.' Woody could feel himself blushing after he finished speaking. He quickly looked away from Jessie, '_Stupid idiot, stupid, stupid_!' He cursed in his mind.  
'I would love to stay with you and Pete.' Jessie said with a big smile. '_He asked me to stay with him, he asked me to stay_!' Jessie let out a quiet giggle.

Woody's eyes widened a little and he turned back to face Jessie hoping his face wasn't bright red. 'Really, you wanna stay?'  
'Well I have nowhere else to stay, you and Pete have both been very helpful to me and you were the very first person I met out here. And Woody, _you_ are extremely lovely.' Jessie tried enhance the word '_you_' so Woody would hear her but he was in too much shock that she had accepted to stay.  
'_Wow..._' Woody thought to himself. 'Of course Angel can stay to.' He said quickly.  
'Well I know that.' Jessie said with a laugh.  
Woody looked at Jessie 'That's settled then.'  
Jessie smiled at Woody, she so badly wanted to leap on him and smother him in kisses but that would have been creepy.

'Food is ready!'Pete bellowed through the kitchen window.  
Woody looked over at the window before standing up. Once he was up, he held out his hand for Jessie to take which she did. As soon as Jessie was up she smiled and threw her arms around Woody's neck.  
Woody was taken aback by this and quickly held onto his hat in fear that it was going to fall off. Jessie really didn't know her own strength.  
'Thank you Woody, thank you so much.' She smiled tightening her grip around his neck.  
Woody was unsure what to do, he had never allowed many women, besides Barbie and Trixie, to hug him before. '...Y-You're welcome...' Woody said. He raised his right arm and patted her shoulder a little.

'Well I'll be blown; Woody is actually doing something back to a woman who is hugging him.' Pete said to Buster.  
Buster yapped at Pete as if he was shocked to.  
'He patted her shoulder...one small step for man, one big step for Sheriff Woody.' Pete said with a chuckle. 'Who knows Buster, maybe next time he will wrap his arms around young Jessie.'

Jessie pulled away from Woody; she looked up at him but noticed he wasn't looking back at her. He was trying to resist blushing at the fact Jessie had hugged him.  
'I suppose we better be going in to eat then.' Jessie said turning around to walk to the house.  
'Yeah...suppose we better.' Woody replied.  
'I _hope I didn't come on to forceful_.' Jessie thought as she and Woody walked.  
The two made their way back inside the house where some freshly made soup was awaiting them.

**A/N - Aw yeeey, Woody asked Jessie to stay and she said yes! Woo-hoo!  
I hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Catch ya later!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone! I am back with the story now! My exam is over WOO-HOO! It was an okay exam, first half was really hard, second half was fine.**

**I saw Les Miserables on Tuesday...IT WAS SO FREAKING AMAZING! I cried so much. Well anyway, here is my story again, it's been odd not writing but also nice to have a little break. I am working on a Phantom short **_Before A Moonless Sky_**, first chapter is up now along with another Toy Story story based around I film that I love.**

**I do not own the original Toy Story Characters, Disney Pixar does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 32 –**

Pete, Woody and Jessie all sat around the table eating their soup.  
'This is great.' Jessie smiled as she took another sip of the soup from her spoon.  
'Why thanks dear, another speciality of mine.' Pete beamed.  
'Yeah right.' Woody grumbled to himself.  
Pete death glared the cowboy making Jessie have to resist the urge to smile.

Once they had finished eating Pete done the washing while Woody dried up. Jessie placed the bowls, spoons and cups away but had to keep asking Woody where they went.  
'Jessie is staying with us Pete.' Woody said placing the drying up cloth on the side.  
'Oh is she.' Pete said trying to act surprised. 'That is lovely, how long for?'  
'For as long as she needs.' Woody said going over to the sofa and sitting down.  
'Well ain't lovely, I get bored of Woody's company and I am sure he gets bored of mine.' Pete said smiling at Jessie.  
'Thank you both so much, I can't explain how thankful I am to you both.' Jessie said sincerely.  
'You're welcome my love.' Pete smiled with a tilt of the hat.

'If you get so bored of my company you should go out more often.' Woody mumbled again.  
'Speak up boy, I can't hear you. Probably moaning about me again.' Pete said trying to be funny to annoy Woody.  
'Ugh.' Woody complained out loud as he slumped into the sofa.  
'Now boys, stop arguing and be nice.' Jessie said placing her hands on her hips.  
'Sorry m'am,' Pete began, 'but you try living with him for five years.' Pete whispered giving Jessie a wink.  
'_Oh believe me I'd love to try_.' Jessie thought in her mind as she stared at Woody.

'What time is it Pete?' Woody asked sitting up a little.  
'Time for you to get a watch or get your arse off the sofa and look at the grandfather clock.' Pete said jokingly pulling out his watch. 'It's five forty five, suppose ya better be getting your arse in gear and back to work.'  
'_Oh no, why does he have to go to work_.' Jessie thought trying not to frown.  
'Suppose I better be.' Woody said with a sigh standing up. 'Jessie if you wanna put ya clothes into those chest of draws while I am gone it will let ya get settled in more.' Woody said pointing to the draws.  
'Haven't they got your stuff in?' Jessie asked raising an eyebrow.  
'...yeah...but some are empty, just look through them until you find empty draws.' Woody said looking at Jessie.  
'Okay.' Jessie smiled.

'Gee Woody, it's like you want her to go through ya underwear draw or something.' Pete said smirking at Woody.  
Woody felt all colour drain from his face. 'No that is not what I want!' No sooner had Woody said this colour soon resumed its place and he was gradually turning red. Not out of anger but out of embarrassment.  
'Then why don't you tell her what draws has your stuff in?' Pete said raising his right eyebrow.  
'Well becau- I – argh! I need to go to work!' Woody said storming towards the front door. He swung it open and slammed it shut when he went outside.  
Jessie had to resist the urge to laugh at what just happened. It was embarrassing for her to but also quite amusing.

Woody grumbled to himself as he went into the stables, he was cursing and swearing under his breath. Bullseye and Angel looked over to him and then at each other before continuing eating.  
Woody violently pulled Bullseye's saddle from the hook holding it up and grabbed the blanket hanging over the window pane. He slung the blanket over Bullseye shocking the horse which caused him to look at Woody with a hurt expression. The cowboy didn't notice. He then proceeded to place the saddle on top but non-violently, he was in a bad mood but didn't wish to cause Bullseye any harm. Woody then went onto tying the saddle up before heading over to grab a pair of reins. He began sorting the reins out on Bullseye's face trying to ignore the horses deep brown eyes staring onto him. 'Come on boy lets go.' Woody said with an angry sigh guiding Bullseye out by the reins.

Once outside Woody jumped on top of his trusty steed and patted his side. 'Ride like the wind Bullseye, ride like the wind.' Woody said calmly to Bullseye.  
Bullseye slowly began to walk towards the town where Woody's office was. He crossed the bridge and gradually began to gain pace as he walked.

'Aw poor Woody.' Jessie said to Pete as she looked out the door watching Woody ride off on Bullseye.  
'Woody needs to learn to have a sense of humour.' Pete huffed to himself as he wiped down the kitchen table.  
'_It was a bit mean though..._' Jessie thought to herself as she closed the door. 'What time is it now?'  
Pete stopped what he was doing and pulled out his pocket watch, 'Ten to six. Better sort ya clothes out now, better sooner rather than later.' Pete said putting his watch away and getting back to his job.  
'Yeah...suppose I better be.' Jessie said.

Jessie headed towards the bathroom where all her items were. As she entered all her things were in the same place that she had left them. Jessie picked up the bag containing her clothing along with the bag containing her diary, doll and other sentimental items.  
She re-entered the living room and placed them next to the draws. Jessie went to open one of the bigger bottom draws but was interrupted by Pete.  
'Careful what draws you open, ya dunno what ya might find.' Pete said chuckling to himself.  
Jessie rolled her eyes, '_Yeah that joke is old now_.' She complained in her mind. As much as she liked Pete she couldn't help but feel like he was a rather annoying character.

Jessie pulled open the draw, it was empty. She began to rummage through her belongings and pulled out her bloomers and towels. '_Oh I hope Pete doesn't see_.' She thought rather embarrassed. She looked over to Pete who was just finishing doing the table.  
Jessie quickly began to fold the towels and bloomers and hurriedly placed them into the draw.  
'I am gunna go out and pack the tools away, be back soon.' Pete said as he opened the door.  
Jessie felt her heart thud against her chest; she hadn't finished putting her lady essentials away. 'Okay.' She said panicked hoping that Pete hadn't seen anything.  
Pete left the house humming a little tune to himself, oblivious to Jessie's clothing.

'Oh my gosh, thank goodness he didn't see anything.' Jessie breathed a sigh of relief. She continued to put the final few essentials away before closing the draw shut.  
'_Now for my corsets_.' Jessie thought but her face fell a little. '_My only corset..._' Jessie had been in such a rush to leave her house that she had only packed one corset therefore meaning she only had the one she was wearing and the one she had packed. '_Damn_.' She thought stumping her foot on the floor.  
She opened another draw but quickly shut it. 'Oops...underwear.' Jessie giggled to herself, her face blushing ever so slightly. She then went onto opening another draw which was smaller than the rest and it was also empty. Jessie pulled out her corset and placed it inside. '_Might as well put my bag in here to_.' Jessie thought picking up her brown bag and placing it inside.  
Jessie went onto opening two more draws to place her dresses but was greeted by the sight of more of Woody's clothing. The first draw contained his trousers which consisted of jeans, jeans and more jeans. The second draw contained different tops of different colours. '_Oh they are pretty_.' Jessie thought to herself before closing the draw up. She finally found an empty draw and carefully folded her dresses before putting them inside.

Finally she was done. 'There, all done. Hopefully Woody knows what draws are his and he won't open the ones with my things, especially the underwear.'  
Jessie went to sit down but suddenly had a thought. 'Oh, Angel doesn't know we are staying, I best go and tell her.' Jessie smiled as she made her way to the stables to tell Angel the good news.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 33 will be up soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N - Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I got out of the habbit of writing because of my exam but I am back into it now :) One swear word is in this so be warned.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 33 –**

Woody and Bullseye were travelling along at a great speed. They made their way round country lanes occasionally meeting the odd farmer along the way or just someone taking a leisurely stroll. The sun was setting across the horizon making the sky glow a beautiful orange and burgundy colour.

Woody sighed to himself which Bullseye heard. He made a noise as if asking Woody what was the matter.  
'Oh it's nothing boy, just Pete trying to wind me up, as usual.' Woody said stroking Bullseye behind the ears. 'He was winding me up about Jessie.'  
Bullseye looked up at Woody as if he was asking why.  
'Well I asked her if she wanted to stay with us and she said yes, so her and Angel are staying with us.'  
Bullseye's face seemed to brighten a little at this.  
'And then I said to place her clothes in the draws and Pete said a stupid comment which annoyed me. That's why I came out to the stables in a bad mood. Sorry boy.' Woody said scratching Bullseye's ears. Bullseye gladly leaned into this the scratching.

Soon they were in the village. It was hustling and bustling just like every Saturday evening. Some people were already drunk while others made their way to the Saloon to get drunk.  
Woody and Bullseye made their way through the crowds looking out for any danger or threats about. Each time they passed a pedestrian Woody would tilt his hat at them and in return he would to get a tilt of the hat from a gentleman, a wave from a child or a giggle from a lady.

Woody and Bullseye turned a few corners before reaching the office. It was a medium sized red building with a brown door. On the door was a golden star with the word '_Sheriff_' engraved upon it. A fence surrounded the office with a gap were some steps led up to the door. Woody tied Bullseye up against the fence and placed a bucket of water in front of the horse. 'There ya go boy. Cya in a bit.' Woody said patting Bullseye's hind leg.

Woody jumped up the steps and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. About 20 keys sat on a golden ringed hoop in all different shapes, sizes and colouring. Woody picked out a golden key that was long in shape. He placed it into the key hole and twisted it. A clunking sound was herd and the door opened. As it opened a golden bell rung above Woody's head which he ignored.

Once Woody was inside he placed his keys back in his pocket and closed the door behind him. On the door was a closed blind with a string hanging down. Woody pulled the string to raise the blind up letting in the day light. The room had a wooden floor with a low lying light bulb hanging from a silver cable in the centre of the ceiling. The contents inside were a three piece suite with the sofa at the rear of the room and one chair to the right of the room and the other to the left. All were in the colour green.  
Placed in front of the sofa was a small brown table with old news papers scattered messily across it. A picture hung above the sofa, it was a golden murky brown colour. A man with a beard and long brown hair stood grand in a posh suit. He wore a hat and had a Sheriff's badge on the left hand pocket of his suit. Woody looked at the picture and sighed. 'I miss ya grandpa.'

Woody made his way over to two brown gates at the left of the room and pushed them open. They swung forward as he entered and swung back once he was through. A brown desk filled with papers and a telephone stood towards the back of the room with wooden chair behind it. The same picture like the one at Woody's house containing his family members hung above the chair. At the very back left hand corner of the room there was a giant filing cabinet filled with god knows how many bits of paper. A plant pot stood in the right hand corner with a dead looking plant hanging over the side while a bookshelf sat in the front right hand corner. By a square window that showed out to the front of the building there was a coat hanger.

Woody placed his hat on the hanger and sighed as he sat down on his chair. He lifted up the papers in front of him 'So much paper work to fill out, I really do need a deputy but nobody seems worthy enough.' Woody said to himself as he flicked through the papers. Dropping the papers back onto the desk he heavily sighed and placed his head in his right hand. _'I'd much rather be getting to know Jessie a bit better considering she is staying with us_.' He thought.  
Removing his hand from his face he pressed down on a button on the phone. It started to recite something boring to him which he ignored until the phone said he had a new message. This instantly caught his attention. He leant forward and rested his chin on his hands to listen to the message.

A gruff voice began to speak. '_Hello, I take it this is the office of the Sheriff who was ever so rude to me the other day_.'  
Woody's ears pricked, surly it wasn't the man from the other day. It couldn't possibly be Jessie's father. He leaned closer to listen.  
'_I am still extremely pissed at you and if we ever are to cross paths again you will be sorry. I am calling about my daughter, you know, the red head, the one you seemed to have a keen eye on_.'  
Woody rolled his eyes, he didn't have a keen eye on her, he was doing his business to look after the public.  
'_She has gone missing. My eldest daughter, wife and future in-laws are extremely worried. Considering she seemed to have a bond with you I thought she might have come to find haven with you and your barbaric people. If she has I expect you to ring me straight away so I can come and get her. If she hasn't been through though, I still expect a phone call, not that I want to speak to a scummy cowboy. I personally don't see the point in going out to find her in some grummy western area if she isn't going to be there. Call me back on this number if you see her_.' The message stopped.

Woody sat back in his chair and rung his fingers through his hair. What was he to do? If he rung Bart Jessie would never forgive him and he would never be able to forgive himself. If she stayed here Bart's family would be in distress. 'She has to stay,' Woody mumbled to himself 'she has to.'

**A/N - Hope you all enjoyed! **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N - Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, enjoy reading it. **

**Please do not steal or reproduce my work.  
I do not own the original Toy Story characters, Disney Pixar does.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 34**

Back at the Pride house Jessie entered the stable with a big smile upon her face. 'Hey Angel guess what.'  
Angel looked up at Jessie and done a little neigh.  
'Woody has asked us to stay! And I said yes! We are staying here Angel! We are staying in the West!' Jessie's couldn't contain her excitement. She ran over to Angel and flung her arms around the mare's neck. Angel neighed in delight; both were in the place they longed to be, for good.  
Jessie removed her hands from around Angel's neck and looked up and gave her beloved horse a smile. 'Oh Angel, I could jump for joy and run around until I fall over due to tiredness.' With that, a mischievous smile spread across Jessie's face and she ran outside the stables. 'Woo-hoo!' She shouted at the top of her lungs as she began to take off her shoes, while Angel watched from the stable doorway.

'Oh my gosh, the grass feels so good on my feet.' Jessie said dreamily as she wriggled her toes through the blades of grass. 'You coming girl?' Jessie smiled gesturing Angel to come out.  
Angel stood on her hind legs and let out a triumphant neigh before running out to join Jessie.  
Jessie laughed as Angel began to jump around in the grass. 'You're like a foal again.'  
Jessie ran over to the little river with the bridge, being closely followed by Angel. Both stepped into the river letting the coolness of the water glide past them. Jessie bent down and cupped water into her hand and then proceeded to throw it into the air. The water fell like crystals on top of Jessie and Angel. 'Oh, for the first time in like forever we are completely free.' Jessie said smiling looking up at the sky. 'Our lives can finally begin.'  
Angel neighed in agreement before stomping her front legs in the water splashing Jessie. Letting out a giggle Jessie splashed Angel. For the rest of that evening the two frolicked around in the water and fields enjoying their new found freedom.

Meanwhile back at the office time was going exceptionally slow for Woody. He looked up at his clock and the time read twenty five to seven. He kept playing the message from Bart over and over again to pass the time and to also figure out what to do. If he told Bart of Jessie's whereabouts Jessie would be heartbroken, but if he didn't tell Bart the rest of Jessie's family would experience heart ache. 'Argh!' Woody complained out loud. He leant back in his chair and rubbed his temples. 'I'll tell Jessie and ask her what she wants me to say to him.' He looked up at the clock again; still not much time has passed. '_Guess I'll take a little nap for now_.' Woody thought closing his eyes as he gradually drifted off to sleep.

Woody was awoken by his clock chiming. He let out a startled cry and nearly fell backwards off his chair. Grabbing onto the table he quickly regained his balance. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and gaining his vision back he looked up at the clock. 'Seven o'clock' Woody breathed a sigh of relief. 'No dramas, no fights, no drunks. Time to go home.'

Woody stood up and went over to the coat stand. He picked up his hat, placed it on his head and left the office. Bullseye was waiting patiently outside for his owner, as soon as his big brown eyes found the cowboy he neighed with joy. 'Hello boy, I'll just lock up then we can go.' Woody said turning to lock up. Once he had locked up, he untied Bullseye from the fence and jumped on his back. 'Ride like the wind Bullseye.' Woody commanded as he pulled on the reins. Bullseye neighed and quickly sped off in the direction of home. The village gradually became a blur in the distance as the two journeyed home.

**A/N - Did you like it? When I was writing one of the lines I made it sound like Tangled without realising XD haha**

**I am seeing War Horse on Wednesday, 3 days time! AHHHH! EXCITED**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 35!**


	35. Chapter 35

**/N - Sorry for the late update everyone. My half term has consisted of History and Highway code revision along with practice papers. I have done some more chapters along the way though :)**

I do not own the original Toy Story Characters, Disney Pixar do.  
Do not reproduce my work please.

Enjoy!

Chapter 35

Bullseye ran as fast as he could to get home, well maybe not as quick as he could go but not far off. Bullseye was probably the fastest horse in the whole entire West; he could out run wild horses any day. The breeze on Woody's face felt soothing and rid any redness on his cheeks due to the heat. They passed more people on the way home than they did on the way going to work. '_All going to Dad's for a drink tonight, town will be full of drunks tomorrow._' Woody thought to himself. They continued riding through the countryside enjoying the calm that the evening bought. Eventually they were home.

Jessie sat waiting for Woody's return. She grew ever impatient and sat twiddling her thumbs waiting for her saviours return. '_Oh my, he has to be home now. It's like gone seven_.' She thought to herself. She looked over to Pete who was snoring in his chair. Jessie noticed his mouth moving as he snored which provided her with some entertainment. She sat watching his lips move in and out and tried to conceal her laughter. Suppressing giggles Jessie's placed her head in her knees to muffle her laughter.

Woody hopped off Bullseye and guided him to the stables. 'Hey Angel.' Woody said tipping his hat to the mare. Angel looked up with a startled expression; she hadn't been unaware of their return. She watched as Woody dismantled Bullseye of his riding gear and hung it up in its correct places. 'I'm gon'head in the house; see how Jessie is getting on.' Woody said heading to the doorway.  
Bullseye snuffled a bit and twitched his ears as he looked at Woody.  
Woody raised his eyebrows at Bullseye and shook his head, 'I'll see ya before I go to bed you two.'

Jessie sat with her face in her legs, still trying to conceal her laughter. The clicking of the front door could be heard which caused Jessie to quickly shoot her head up. Woody stepped in the doorway and looked at Jessie. He raised an eyebrow and asked 'Are you okay?'  
'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' Jessie said a little dazed.  
'That's good,' Woody said closing the door behind him. 'You looked a little flustered that's all.'  
'Nope, I am fine.' Jessie said giving Woody a smile as she stood up.  
Woody went into the office and placed his keys on the table and started flicking through some papers. 'How was it while I was gone?'  
'It was alright,' Jessie said walking over and leaning into the doorway which Woody was oblivious to. 'I sorted out my clothes and got entertainment from Pete snoring. How was work?'  
'Boring, nothing has happened recently. No bandits or stage coach robberies.' Woody said still flicking through. 'There was no trouble tonight, if the locals want me now they are gon have to call me.'  
Jessie let out a small smile, the way Woody spoke sent shivers down her spine.

Woody sighed to himself and set the papers down, he went to walk out the room and flinched a little to see Jessie standing there.  
'You know I have been stood here the whole time don't you?'  
Woody looked at her dumbfounded, 'Er yeah, I knew that.'  
Jessie stepped to the side a little to allow Woody to get past. He looked down and hastily made his way past Jessie trying to avoid contact with her.  
'You know I am not going to hurt you if you nudge me right?' Jessie said as Woody walked away from her.  
'What?' He questioned turning to look at her.  
'I said I won't hurt you if you nudge me. You seemed to try to avoid touching me, a lot, as you walked by.'  
'I didn't want to hit you that's all.' Woody said quickly making his way over to the sofa.

'So work wasn't fun at all?' Jessie said still standing in the doorway with her arms folded.  
'Nope, but there is something I want to talk to you about in a bit.' Woody said looking up at her.  
'Oh, what?' Jessie said a little warily.  
'Nothing bad, just –'  
Woody was interrupted by Pete snoring. Woody shook his head at his Uncle. 'Take it he wasn't much company?'  
'He provided me with entertainment.' Jessie giggled causing a smile to form on her face.  
Woody reached over and slapped Pete's knee causing Pete to splutter a bit before opening his eyes.  
'Time to wake up.' Woody said, his stern expression never leaving his face.  
'Hu, what? Oh Woody, yer back my boy! How was work?' Pete questioned while stretching.  
'Alright, nothing exciting.' Woody said cupping his chin in his hands.  
'Oh, that's like two weeks with no excitement really isn't it?' Pete said with a sympathetic tone.  
'So my incident wasn't exciting?' Jessie said from the doorway.  
Both Pete and Woody looked at her, they had completely forgotten about Jessie and her family's little incident in town.  
'Alright, so Jessie and her family cause hassle in town then she comes and stays with us and both completely forgot. If that's not excitement I don't know what is.' Pete said

The time reached half seven thirty so Pete began to bake some waffles for dinner. No sooner than later they were ready and the trio sat down to eat while Buster sat on the floor begging for food.  
'_One_ bit.' Woody said looking down at Buster, enhancing on the one.  
Buster yapped happily as Woody dropped a piece of waffle on the floor for him.  
Once they had finished the two men washed and dried up leaving Jessie sat at the table. She got up and went over to Woody. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'  
Woody looked at Jessie from the corner of his eye and took a moment to reply. 'About something, I'll talk to you outside once I've done this. Why don't you go and wait out there now, I'll be out in five minutes.'  
'Alright, I'll go wait by the tree.' Jessie anxiously said as she made her way to exit the house.

Pete looked up at Woody who was focusing on the wall in front of him. 'Asking her to marry you already? Woah Woody isn't that a bit quick?'  
'Ha ha very funny Pete.' Woody grumbled, 'I need to talk to her about her dad.'  
'Oh what's happened?' Pete said with concern.  
'He called up asking if I'd seen her. I haven't called back, thought it best if I ask Jessie what she wants me to say to him first.' Woody said slinging the drying up cloth on the side.  
'Hmm good idea, isn't the answer obvious though?'  
Woody went over to the window and looked out. Jessie was sat under the tree watching the sun set while braiding part of her hair. 'Yeah, it is...but I want to double check first and I want her to tell me what to say.'  
'Alright my boy, I'll leave ya to it while I have a bath.' Pete said as he plodded off to the bathroom.  
'See ya in a bit.' Woody said looking at Pete before turning his head back again.

Woody looked back out the window at Jessie with his aged eyes studying her. She was so young but yet so helpless. Sighing Woody walked away and made his way to the door. 'Here goes nothing.' He whispered to himself as he left the house.

**A/N - Aw Woody is so nervous around people of the opposite gender, so cute! :3**

Hope you enjoyed it. I am such a bad story person! I have at least 10 different stories in need of writing or completing! I need to complete my Phantom stories, along with this story but I also need to write out my others along with school work! Nuh! IMAGINATION RUNNING WILD!

Catch ya later :)


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N - Hi there! Sorry for the lack of updates, been VERY busy with school. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 36 – **

Jessie sat under the tree to shade herself from the heat of the sun. Although she was protected from most the light, some of the rays still reached out and caressed her face. The sky glowed a red and orange colour due to the setting sun across the prairie. Canyons seemed to glow as the sun set behind them while the stray eagle occasionally passed through the mountains.  
Smiling to herself Jessie thought '_Oh, I have missed this my whole life_.' She placed her hand on her necklace and held the pendant. 'Thank you Grandma.' She whispered down with a smile of relief.

Woody rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Jessie. He wasn't quite sure how to approach her or even tell her about her father. Slowly, Woody began to walk over to her.  
When Woody approached Jessie was looking down but could feel a presence due to a shadow being cast over her. Jessie quickly looked up to see the handsome site of Woody in front of her making her stomach loop the loop a little.

'Oh hi Woody.' She smiled letting go of her pendant.  
Woody tilted his head a little and sat down next to her.  
'_He really doesn't like talking much_.' Jessie thought trying not to pout. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'  
'Oh, um, about – about your father.' Woody cautiously said looking at Jessie.  
'Oh, what about him?' Jessie questioned raising her eyebrow.  
'Well when I went into work I had a message on the phone and it was from your father.'  
'How the heck did he get the number to out here?' Jessie's face filled with shock and worry.  
'He said that if I saw you he wanted me to call him so he could come and get you.'

Before Woody could even have a chance to blink Jessie had grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him close to her. 'You can't tell him I am here!' Jessie's voice was panicked and her eyes showed fear and lost hope. 'You can't, please.'  
Woody slowly leaned his face away from Jessie's and placed his hands on top of hers before slowly moving them off his clothing. 'That's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know what you wanted me to say to him before I call him back.'  
'Tell him you haven't seen me. Tell him you haven't seen me since yesterday, just don't say I'm here.' Jessie's voice began to quiver.  
'I won't. I will tell him I have not seen you at all and if I do I will inform him at once. Keep him sweet.'

Jessie looked up at Woody and could feel tears stinging her eyes. Sighing she placed her head in her knees trying to fight back the tears.  
Woody sat awkwardly looking down at her. '_Oh gosh what do I say? Usually I am fine with crying women but Jessie seems almost different_.'  
'_Stop_ _crying Jessie! You should be happy that Woody is helping you!_' Jessie complained in her mind as she fought back the tears.  
Woody looked off into the horizon. It was such a marvellous site. All of his life he had been able to see this whereas Jessie couldn't, he almost felt like he took it for granted.

'Hey Jessie look.' Woody said calmly as he looked off into the distance.  
Jessie slowly sat up hoping that tears hadn't stained her face, 'What?'  
'Look at the sunset over the mountains, ain't it s'well?' Woody pointed out into the distance to show Jessie.  
Turning to look in the direction Woody was pointing, a smile formed on her face as she looked into the distance. 'Yeah, it is.'  
Woody looked at Jessie out the corner of his eye, the sun light bounced off her cheeks making her face glow radiantly.  
'You know something, for years I looked out of my window trying to get a glimpse of the West, I was lucky if I could see the sun set some nights. And now, now I am here it seems almost too good to be true, it just, just doesn't seem real.' Jessie said relaxing back into the tree.  
'You ain't seen half of the West yet.'

Jessie looked at Woody who was staring off into the distance, although his voice sounded sincere and gentle his face was still stern. 'Does that mean you're going to give me a tour?' Jessie tried not to let her eagerness show.  
Woody simply shrugged, 'If you want one I'll gladly give you one.'  
'I do want a tour, I'd love a tour.' Jessie smiled up at Woody.  
'Alright, I said I'll show you round town tomorrow but I don't know when I can show you the rest of the West due to my job.' Woody said still looking off into the distance.  
Jessie let out a small giggle which caused Woody to look at her. 'What?' He questioned.  
'What you said rhymed 'rest of the West'.'  
Woody just stared at Jessie wondering what on earth was so funny about two rhyming words.  
'Don't worry.' Jessie quickly said looking back out at the sunset.  
Woody to turned back and looked out into the distance still not sure why Jessie found the rhyming so funny.  
Jessie looked up at Woody again and smirked a little as she brought her legs up to her chest.

Woody and Jessie sat for quite some time watching the sun set behind the mountains. When they first went out the sun had only just started to set however it was now almost gone behind the mountains.  
'So do you wanna talk bout ya family?' Woody questioned.  
'No.' Jessie replied bluntly, her face turning stern.  
'Okay,' Woody said before mumbling 'Only asking.'  
'Yeah and I am only saying.' Jessie said in response.  
Woody flinched; he hoped Jessie hadn't heard what he had said. 'Sorry.'  
'It's alright. I didn't mean to be so stern about it.'

'Do you want to head back inside now?' Woody said as he began to push himself up.  
'Sure, okay.' Jessie smiled as she slowly began to stand up. 'Ah, back ache now.' Jessie complained holding her back. '_Stomach ache too_.' She thought.  
'You okay?' Woody asked concerned.  
'Yeah, just stiff from where we have been sitting for so long.' Jessie said with a stretch. '_Stupid lady problems_.' She thought  
Slowly, the two made their way back to the house.

**A/N - Hope you liked! Over and out!**


End file.
